Yu Gi Oh GX: Season 1 The Beginning of the Path
by Imperial Wrath
Summary: Season 1: Jaden Yuki and his Duel Spirit companion Yubel head to enter the prestigious Duel Academy and find that life is not always straight and narrow. They will meet new friends, rivals and enemies but also walk on a path where their is no going back and choices have outcomes. (Warning Mature Content is included)
1. Explanation Page

**Hey everyone and welcome to the first page of my Yu Gi Oh GX fanfic, just to let you know that it is more of an explainer of character and situations as I am going to change the f*ck out of it.**

 **I am going to do settings and then characters, I must note that not all characters are going to be mentioned at first but what I am going to do is mention them later and also not all characters are going to be changed, just some as after reading a few I gained some ideas, especially from fanfic writers like GhostKaiser23, August Storm and a few others.**

 **Also I won't mention a lot as...well... spoilers, don't want to ruin it.**

 **Ok here is the setting:**

 **Starts in season 1 to 4, since season 4 was never dubbed I decided that once I done the first three I will make my own version, that also means that some cards I will makes up. Even decks I will make up some deck along the way if the situation requires, some will have canon cards and some may or not wont.**

 **The setting is pretty much near the same as the season but with some changes which I hope will entertain the readers greatly.**

 **And that's pretty much it for the setting...sorry, anyway to the more important stuffs...the Characters.**

 **Character list (Not all will be mentioned as well...spoilers)**

 **Jaden Yuki**

 **Jaden is our main hero of the tale naturally and he starts of the story as usual, he bumps into Yugi, gets the winged Koriboh (I think that's how it's spelt), beats Clown Face (Crowler), makes friends with Syrus, Bastion, Alexis and gets to Duel Academy. Pretty straight forward however there is one bit I should mention. He is aware of Duel Spirits and I will explain right now...I mean below.**

 **Yubel**

 **Shocker, yep she is with Jaden at the beginning, she doesn't get blasted to space and she doesn't go crazy...much but she is protective. Both Yubel and Jaden have some sort of relationship but I am not going to go into detail. Also I should mention that she has told Jaden of the Supreme King but...well you will find out.**

 **(Big note here, there is going to be some kind of harem but I haven't fully decided if I should yet as this is my first mature fanfic so we will see how we go)**

 **Syrus Truesdale**

 **No change to this lovable sidekick as this is not the Truesdale I am going to change.**

 **Bastion Misawa**

 **He is still the same old genius.**

 **Dr Vellian Crowler**

 **Ugh do I need to bother.**

 **Jade Princeton**

 **Yeah you read correctly, this is the first character change of the short list as there is no Chazz but Jade and he is not a he but a SHE!**

 **Character attitude as the start is the same but will change along the way and as for the appearance, Alexis Rhodes body but more slender, hair is long as it reaches below the waist and is less spikey like only two small spikes to the front of the head and as for facial we are getting rid of the Chazz mug and replacing it with a** _ **Saeko Bushijima**_ **like face. It fits well I think.**

 **Her character idea is influenced by GhostKaiser23's Jazz but the name didn't sound right for a girl.**

 **Zara Truesdale**

 **The second change and yes another gender swap, now you know Zane being well strict and nobel and understanding...let me give you a hint. Zara only has one of these attributes and the rest is in the rubbish heap. You will find out more soon.**

 **Her character idea is influenced by GhostKaiser23's Zana but mine is more...well... again you will find out more.**

 **Her full name is Zaria by the way but we will be calling her Zara for short just for the heads up.**

 **And that's the characters I will mention for now.**

 **I hope this brief yet understandable explanation of the situation and as I said it is a mature fanfic so please be aware that there will be bits in the story not suitable for below the age of 18.**

 **I look forward to getting the first chapter to you guys but I have a certain chapter 4 for a certain anime to finish.**

 **Keep reading.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Here it is Chapter 1 and hopefully I can get a few more out...hopefully.**

 **Here is the drill, I do not claim ownership of the Yu Gi Oh GX franchise and the cards (well some of them that I will make up) and I do not have ownership of the characters (except maybe a few). All rights belong to Shonun Jumps, 4K Media Inc and Konami.**

 **Here we GO!**

 **Chapter 1: The Entrance Exam.**

* * *

 **Domino City.**

It was a hot day with very little traffic and everyone is relaxed as stores are selling their goods to costumers of all ages. At a crossing a young boy of 16 is reading highlights on his PDA, detailing the recent news in duelling when he comes up to a video. He clicks it and sees that it is a duellist news video. Pausing it he waits until it is safe to cross, once safe he hurriedly walks to the other side and takes a right to a footpath that will lead him to his destination. Un-pausing the video he watches as it unfolds.

" _ **This is D.M.N, the news for the duellists. Hello this is Brockman and I am here to give you the heads up in the Duel Monsters World. Here in the good city of Domino we have the anticipated Entrance Exam's where the all the eager duellists in our city attempt to gain entry to one of the finest Duel Academies on our side of the hemisphere. The academies founder Seto Kaiba assures us that it is one of the best academies built by the Kaiba Corporation. And here to tell us more about the academy is its headmaster, Chancellor Sheppard**_ **".**

Soon the camera revealed a bearded and bald man wearing a scarlet read coat, the man in question smiled and waved to the camera and turned his attention back to Brockman.

" _ **Chancellor Sheppard well first of all welcome to the show and please tell us what are we to expect from Duel Academy this year**_ **".**

" _ **Well Brockman let me just say that it is great to be here and as for the Academy I expect it will be a great opportunity for aspiring Duellists, we have the best tutors we can ask for and I can assure you that after studying for the four years of excitement and learning they will become the best in the world and those who don't aspire to be duellists we also ensure they get the best education they can get and thanks to Maximillion Pegasus the CEO of Industrial Illusions we have course who will to design the cards for others to use**_ **".**

" _Seems interesting Jaden, looks like Duel Academy is going to be quite the interesting place_ ". A female voice spoke behind the teen.

The teen, Jaden Yuki pause's the clip and looks up to see his Duel Spirit companion and childhood friend Yubel appears beside him; although she is transparent he is the only one who can see her. Fortunately to them they are alone so Jaden can speak plainly rather than whispering so that no one thinks he is crazy. Yubel appearance it that of a slender young woman with demonic wings and a large eye like gem on her forehead, she also has wild spiky hair split into two different colurs, greay and purple and her eyes are a different colour. The left eye of clear turquoise and her right eye a blazing orange.

"Eavesdropping again Yubel well I am not going to deny it but the academy sounds sweet; I cannot wait to become the King of Games".

" _Isn't that title already taken and besides you already were a king in the past Jaden_ ".

Jaden sighed and grinned knowing full well where this is going and also where it will stop.

"Yeah yeah I know; I am the reincarnation of a King though again you don't tell me much about it". Jaden jokingly grumbled but directed the last part of his sentence straight at Yubel who just snickered and began to float like she was lying down with her hands crossed behind her head.

" _And as I said before I will tell you more when you are ready, besides you have more important things to think about like getting to the Entrance Exam and passing it_ ". Yubel teased and while doing so she arched her back so as to make her front more pointed which caught his attention.

"Yubel, you're flirting again".

Yubel grinned and pretended to stretch as she moved her body in quite the seductive way.

" _Am I now, do you really think so_?"

"Yeah I know so, do I have to remind you what happened last year. A week after my birthday you made yourself solid and placed my hands on your breasts. I had a bleeding nose for a week". Jaden spoke quickly as Yubel tried to not laugh at the memory.

" _Yeah I know and your mother, she was panicking throughout the whole thing she thought you caught something. Even the doctor was stumped_!" Yubel cried out as she failed to not laugh.

Jaden sighed once more and stopped walking, facing the laughing Duel Spirit.

"Admit it you just want me for yourself"

Yubel calmed down and grinned mischievously at Jaden whilst feigning ignorance.

" _I don't know what you mean_ ". She spoke while looking away which just screamed guilty as charged.

Jaden smirked and crossed his arms, making sure he doesn't drop his PDA. They are still alone on the footpath but he still had to be aware of his surroundings just in case.

"Well if that is the case what happened to Sara, June and Kat. You know the three girls who asked me out in the past".

Yubel quickly became defensive in a manner of she does not know what he is talking about.

" _What makes you think I had anything to do with it_?"

"Well first when Sara kissed me on the cheek back in school she went to hospital later for a nut allergy, she was ok afterwards but then her family moved to America"

" _Just an unfortunate situation, it was clear she had a dietary problem_ "

"Then June who asked me out also ended up in hospital due to a broken leg"

" _An accident on her part, though the broken leg was never really part of the plan_ "

"Ah so you admit it" Jaden pointed out.

Yubel groaned as she realised she said that last bit out loud.

" _Well it turns out they never liked Duel Monsters so in a way despite a few issues that came out wrong I helped you dodge a bullet_ "

"Kat liked duelling"

" _Oh boy!"_

Jaden laughed as Yubel deadpanned at the mention of Kat.

"Yeah ok turns out she became a right bitch who cannot take loosing well, so maybe I dodged a bullet there but the last two went a bit too far"

" _Yeah I know but I didn't like the look of them so in my defence I was just protecting you from stupid decisions ok"_

Jaden chuckled and continued to walk with Yubel following behind as they continued their way towards the entrance exams.

"Yeah I know just next time if I do get the attention of a girl you will let me make the decision otherwise how am I going to find a girlfriend for myself"

Yubel grumbled something as she floated beside him; it seemed that she does not like the idea of someone having a relationship with another girl. Yes they are close but to her she wants to be the only one in Jaden's life but he does have the right to choose for himself so she cannot argue.

" _Fine I'll let you decide from now on but if you do get some girls within a relationship I better be number one in the harem"_

"Yeah ok I ...wait what!"

Jaden stopped in his tracks and gawked at Yubel with wide eyes, he wasn't sure he heard correctly but he is certain he heard her say something rather ridiculous. Yubel seeing his reaction realised she said something out loud again and seeing the look on his face it is clearly a funny situation.

" _I suppose I should tell you this, due to your status as a reincarnated King you will no doubt develop a harem of girlfriends that you will have intimacy with"_

Jaden could not believe what he was hearing, harem. Him, develop a group of girlfriends that he will...

"Seriously, you are fucking joking right?"

His face dropped as Yubel shook her head and a grin stretched on that cute face of hers, which made Jaden's head spin a bit but not enough for him to go giddy.

"Woah woah woah, are you serious. When were you going to tell me that oh wait let me guess, you were going to tell me when I am ready correct"

Yubel still grinning nodded and Jaden rubbed his head in absolute confusion.

"Well that isn't happening, more than one girlfriend within a relationship sounds crazy. Hot though but crazy...hey quit the grinning Yubel, stop enjoying this" Jaden muttered as he tried to get his head around this but a grinning duel spirit giggling at this moment is distracting.

"Wait...how exactly will you become number one in this 'not going to happen harem' anyway?"

Yubel just grinned wider and laughed as Jaden started to get agitated tick marks on his face, as well as going red.

" _That is something I will have to let you know another time, sorry_ "she said cheekily at Jaden's groaning " _Anyway why we don't focus back onto that news vid, there may be some info on the exam itself"_

Jaden was so caught up with the teasing that he completely forgot about the paused news clip.

"Your right I totally forgot about it" he stated as he turned his attention to his PDA "But we will have this conversation again someday so don't try to avoid it"

Yubel just smiled sweetly at him making Jaden's face a bit more red which resulted in another laugh. Focusing on the PDA he began to walk again as he clicked the play button.

" **Excellent new to hear Chancellor Sheppard, now I must ask how it will be to serve as Chancellor for this term as I hear the original Chancellor had to leave correct".**

" **Ah yes well Chancellor Kagemaru had to leave due to health concerns back halfway during the academies trial term last year where selected students at the age of fifteen come to the academy to help us assess the schools effectiveness. It is a...shame he had to leave us but we wish him the best".**

" **Good to hear now I heard that you had students for a trial term, does this mean that this will be their second year at the academy".**

" **In a way yes but it will be their first proper term and with the new dorm system that Mr Kaiba initialised before the end of the last term we have a unique atmosphere for our existing and new students, now with the age restriction lowed to the age of fourteen we should be seeing a lot of participants".**

"Dorms huh, that sounds interesting" Jaden thought as he continued to listen.

 **Well before I ask about the dorms, do you have any star pupils that our viewers would like to know"**

" **Why yes there is one who has shown us that she is exceptional duellist and that is Duel Academy's own Queen, Zaria Truesdale who is known for winning last year's Kaiba Tournament without losing any life points"**

A picture of a rather gorgeous teenage girl appeared in the top right screen of the PDA which caught Jaden's attention even Yubels. The image showed that the girl is slender with shoulder length dark blue hair and piercing blue eyes.

 _ **(Authors note: I should mention that I forgot to describe Zara's face in the explanation page so for me Zara's face is similar to Selvaria Bless from Valkyria Chronicles but for anyone else let me know what you think it should be)**_

"I know her, I watched the tournament from the TV and she is brilliant. I would love to duel her someday" Jaden commented as he examined the picture. Looking to Yubel he saw that her expression has changed to one of a serious look as she glared at the image "Don't tell me you jealous already?"

Yubel kept her gaze on the image and frowned.

" _I know you said I should let you decide but there is something off with this girl, I don't know why but I don't like her and I am being truthful here_ " Yubel stated once she released her gaze and focused on Jaden " _I think you may want to avoid her for the time being if we bump into her_ "

Seeing Yubel being serious about something isn't new to Jaden but it is rare in these cases so if she gave a warning he better pay notice to it.

"Don't worry I doubt we will bump into her straight away" Jaden assured her but he had to agree, looking back at the image he saw something about the eyes, almost like a hunger for something.

" **You don't mean Zara Truesdale as she is more commonly known as right?"**

" **Yes that is the same Truesdale I am talking about, as the top duellist in the academy she is according to her fellow students the High Queen of the Obelisk Blue dorm"**

" **And now we come to the dorms and I hear the word Obelisk, does that mean the dorms are named after the Egyptian God Cards?"**

" **Yes they are, and we expect them to be filled with talented students who pass the entrance exams. There are three dorms yet one is split into a boys and the girls dorm and due to Mr Kaiba's instructions 'however' they are fitted around a ranking system"**

Jaden noticed right away when Sheppard said however it sounded that it wasn't something he agrees with. That is something he will find out later as he continued to listento the vid.

" **Well that sounds fantastic and despite the mornings issue with the entrance exam everything is going smoothly then?"**

" **Of course, even though the entrance exams were put forward..."**

"Wait what?" Jaden thought aloud.

" **...the exams are proceeding as planned"**

" _Put forward...Jaden does that mean..._ ".

Before she could get an answer Jaden touched the screen on his PDA to get the entrance exam time table up and when he did so he nearly did an anime fall.

"We are going to be late!" he panicked and instantly he began to sprint leaving a dust cloud behind him.

Yubel followed quickly as he sprinted down the footpath towards the entrance exams direction, deciding to check the surroundings she went up to see where they are. Sure enough she sees the building, just about a block away so they won't be that late but walking the rest of the way is not the best option.

" _Jaden I see the building, it's just about a block away but I recommend you keep running_ " she called out as she returned to his side.

"Ok we are going to make it; we are going to ...OOF".

Jaden in his hurry unexpectedly bumped into someone, loosing balance he fell hard onto his rear causing his deck that he has in a pouch on his belt to fall out.

"Oh no, sorry about that!" he apologised quickly as he gathered his spilt cards and making sure they weren't damaged.

"It is alright it's an accident...by the way are you a duellist?" a voice spoke from behind Jaden as he collected the last of the dropped cards, a voice that sounded familiar.

"Yeah I am... I'm actually trying out for the academy" Jaden explained as he got up.

"I see".

As Jaden dusted off his cards, Yubel joined his side but paused as she noticed the stranger Jaden bumped into. Once he put his deck back into his pouch he turned to the person he barged into to apologise again.

"Yeah, again sorry for that I am actually..." He started to say but that noticed the guy in front of him and all of a sudden he couldn't find his voice "...wa...wait are you?" he struggled to say.

The man in front of him said nothing but pulled out a card from his own pouch and presented it to Jaden like he is going to give it to him.

"Here take this; something tells me that this belongs to you".

Jaden stood rooted to the spot and didn't notice the card until at least a second had passed; slowly he took it and looked upon it. The title _Winged Kuriboh_ is written at the top of the card along with a single star icon.

"Er...thanks" Jaden began to say but as he looked up the man had already left him while giving him the thumbs up. It seemed unreal because if the person he bumped into is the one he is thinking of then...

"Shit the Exam!".

Discarding his thoughts for a later time he put newly acquired card in his pouch and started running again towards his much needed destination.

" _Jaden...do you know who you just met_?".

"No time to think about that Yubel, I cannot become King of Games if I am late to the games!"

Yubel came to Jaden's side and decided to give him a quick smirk.

" _True but you could become the King of Lateness instead right_ ".

Jaden's reply is a huge sweat drop.

"You're not helping".

 **Domino City Duelling Centre.**

 **Duel Academy Entrance Exams.**

The ground floor is abuzz with action as exam participants duelled their possible future tutors to gain entry into the Academy. On both sides of the duel grounds are audience stands with a balcony above them where the elite or the already made students from the trial term watched the games below. While most of them watched from the TV feeds some decided to watch from either the stands themselves or the balcony. One of them is Alexis Rhodes and she is taken an interest in one duel where a smart young man named Bastian Misawa is facing one of the examiners.

"Ok kid you have three options. A, throw your deck away. B, throw the towel or C run home to mommy" the examiner declared as he has a _Big Shield Gardna_ and _a Gear Golem the Moving Fortress_ on his side of the field in defence mode with two face-down that could either be a trap of magic card.

 **Examiner: 1750LP**

 _ **Big Shield Gardna.**_ **Lv4**

 **ATK/ 100 DEF/ 2600**

 _ **Gear Golem the Moving Fortress.**_ **Lv4**

 **ATK/ 800 DEF/ 2200**

The examiner only had seventeen hundred and fifty life points to the applicants twenty-one hundred life points but the applicant only had one monster of the field and that is _Vorse Raider_ with only an attack strength of nineteen hundred.

 **Bastian Misawa: 2100LP**

 _ **Vorse Raider.**_ **Lv4**

 **ATK/ 1900 DEF/ 1200**

It was clear that Bastion is in trouble as he faced two monsters with a powerful defence but then a smile appeared on his face.

"Something funny kid or are you thinking of begging to be let into the academy".

"No sir, I was thinking of option D, I activate my trap card _Ring of Destruction_ ".

Bastions activated trap card surprised the examiner as he did not see the trap card, an error on his part.

"What!".

"Now I attach it to my Vorse Raider which will now destruct and due to my traps effect we both take damage equal to the destroyed monster".

The examiner faced changed from series to acknowledgment as his life points are reduced to zero and the holographic monsters disappear from view.

"A bold strategy, welcome to the Academy".

Bastion bowed as he thanked the examiner for the duel before taking his leave towards the stands unaware he has gained the attention of some Obelisks located in the stands opposite.

 **Audience Stands: Other side.**

"He is pretty good, I even heard his test papers are top marks to the point he may become an Obelisk Blue" one of them said to his colleges, one of them is a girl.

"Doubt it Troy as from what I hear he is going to be accepted as an Ra Yellow but I do think he will climb up the ladder, Jade what do you think".

The girl, Jade Princeton sat between the two boys as she slouched on her chair. Her attire is the same as the Obelisk Blue Girls uniform but she is also wearing the Obelisk Blue boys coat un-buttoned. She was also wearing dark blue boots that reached to her knees. Not many chose this type of footwear but they are available to those who do wear them.

"Troy, Bratt. Personally I don't care as we have too many slackers coming to the academy. Sure this one has skill but he is a Ra candidate, a rank that is lower than us so don't pay any mind to it".

The boys Troy and Bratt just simply agreed as they watched the final lot of contestants duel their examiners. Back on the balcony Alexis fought that the duel was impressive as it was clear that the contestant knew what he was doing and had a plan up his sleeve.

"Impressive, I think he will be a good challenger to face one day" she said to no one in particular but it was heard by another.

"You still think this rabble is up to the challenge, you are so naive Alexis".

She didn't need to turn around as the High Queen of the Academy come right beside her. Unlike Alexis, Zara was quite the opposite of a Duellist as she is more ruthless and refuses to hold back in her duels. Her attire is different in two areas respectively, her skirt is longer as it reaches below the knees and on her chest just below the collar is a gap that shows a bit of cleavage. It is a custom made uniform that she has acquired for herself that has made a few eyes gaze on her but then they turn away in fear when they met her gaze. She also wears fingerless gloves which is also the same as the ones worn by Alexis.

"Still think other duellists are beneath you Zara; you know one day one of these rabbles will face you and defeat you...and I will look forward to it" Alexis addressed Zara rather politely.

Zara didn't even glare at her; she only smirked at the idea of being bested as it amused her.

"Don't count on it Alexis, it will never happen as..." she began but stopped as she noticed a familiar kid of fourteen with light blue hair and glasses duelling an examiner "Syrus...what the fuck is he doing here!"

Alexis surprised to see the change in attitude looks down to see what Zara is looking at.

"Friend of yours" she joked knowing that Zara has acquaintances, not friends.

"Younger brother actually".

Not the answer she was expecting.

"Wait another Truesdale is entering the academy; I hope he is better than you"

"He isn't, he is worthless".

And with that she turns on her heel and walks away, clearly agitated with what she saw as Alexis only watches her leave the balcony.

" _Boy, I hope the little brother is not the same as the sister_ " she thinks to herself.

 **Domino City Duel Centre.**

 **Main Entrance.**

A desk stood alone just in front of the doors with two young women sat behind it, on the table was a tablet attached to a scanner and with them is a doorman who is a member of the Kaiba Corporation's security force. He looks to his watch and nods.

"Well it is time to close the doors, mark all the no-shows as no-shows. How many are we missing exactly?"

One of the women touched the tablet to bring up the applicant list; so far all have registered and entered the building except one.

"A Jaden Yuki sir, he hasn't arrived yet".

The security guard looks back to his watch and just grunted.

"No-show then".

"Wait!"

A cry came out of nowhere and started the three of them as they were just about to disconnect the tablet. Looking towards the direction the yell came from they are surprised to see what appears to be a dust cloud coming up the road but as they made a closer observation they saw someone in front of it, or more accurately someone causing it. The guard stood deadpanned as the sight got closer and closer towards them.

"What the what?" he yelled out "How is that kid doing that?"

He didn't get his answer as the kid finally passed him and stopped right at the table with a skid, the guard didn't even know the kid passed just passed until he looks back with a sweat drop.

"Sorry I am late; I didn't know...huff...the timetable changed. I am Jaden Yuki and I...huff...am here to register" Jaden said very fast and clearly out of breath.

The two women responsible for the registrations barely got a word out of him except the last word which was all that could be heard clearly. One of them then reached for the scanner and held it while pointing it at Jaden.

"Er...ok, could you please present your PDA then for the registration".

Jaden still out of breath managed to present his PDA even though he feels like collapsing from exhaustion, however it is clear Yubel is helping him as he feels some sort of energy flowing inside him while removing the aches and pains of sprinting to fast then he should. The woman pressed the scanner onto the PDA and it bleeped signifying it is now registered.

"Welcome to the entrance exams, the doors are about to close but I believe you still have thirty minutes to have a duel to get into the academy, we will alert the examination board you have arrived" the register said nicely.

"Thank you very much".

Jaden then walked through the doors and into the building leaving the two women and the guard outside, the guard on the other hand still did not know what just happened.

" _And here I thought that Joey Wheeler was strange, now here is new dish of duellist crazy. Thank God my shift almost over_ " he thought.

 **Inside.**

Syrus Truesdale collapsed in his seat, he is exhausted especially after his duel in which he won by a margin. He was lucky to have a _Magical Cylinder_ trap card ready which won him the duel but he had a chill up his spin like someone didn't want him to win and he can feel that gaze upon him. Glancing up he sees that his big sister in not watching but he has a feeling she knows he is here. He hears a noise behind him as someone just sat down. Looking behind him he sees one of the duellists that had their entrance exam before him, the one who also won his exam with a trap card.

"Hey, are you the one who won with the Rings of something...right?"

Bastion Misawa who had just sat down after getting a bottle of water realises he is being talked to and notices Syrus in front of him. He grinned and relaxed as he took a swig.

"Not quite, I never used a Rings of Something card but I did use a Ring of Destruction trap card but yes I am that duellist" He says very respectively, he then holds his hand out "Bastion Misawa, nice to meet you...".

"Oh it's Syrus, Syrus Truesdale." Syrus quickly introduced himself as he takes Bastions hand "It's nice to meet you too though I have to admit your duel was more impressive than mine".

Bastion laughed at that but it wasn't a mocking and mean laugh but more like a 'you think so' kind of laugh.

"Thanks for the compliment but I saw your duel and it wasn't bad, you just need to work on your duelling tactics a bit more and you will do well. By the way you said your name is Truesdale, you are not by chance related to the champion of last year's tournament Zaria Turesdale right".

Syrus's face dropped at the mention of his sister and looked down to the ground.

"Zara, yeah she is my sister but we don't really get on, she hates the idea of me duelling. She thinks it's insulting".

Bastion is taken back upon hearing this.

"I am sorry to hear that. I know she has a reputation as an attack and no apologies duellist but I thought that was part of her duelling skills".

"Nope it is her nature; she has been this way ever since she began duelling".

Also hearing this made Bastion think that he may need to make new calculations before facing Zara as he did have the idea of challenging her because of her reputation as a duellist but hearing that her reputation is also her being maybe a problem.

" _I guess I will need to rethink my formulas_ " he thought.

"Sweet this place is huge"

Both Bastion and Syrus looked back wondering who just said that and they saw a teen most likely the same age as Bastion approach them but the teen didn't see them until he stood just behind Bastion.

"Wow this place is great, hey how are the duels here. Are they cool?"

Syrus couldn't believe the energy that this guy was emitting, most would be nervous about the exam but he wasn't, he looked like he is in it just for the duels.

"Er...yeah the duels are ok I guess. Wait, are you saying you haven't taken the entrance exam yet?" Syrus at first answered then realised what he was asked in the first place.

The teen just looked at him puzzled and sat down while taking of a backpack that contained his duel disk.

"Um year I just arrived in time before they shut the doors. They said that they will alert the examination board so I can get a duel, wait that reminds me I should prepare".

He instantly opens his bag and takes out his duel disk; he also gets out a deck along with the deck from his side pouch. Bastion notices and takes interest.

"You have two decks, wise choice as you may not know what situation you are faced with".

"Thanks...oh I am Jaden Yuki by the way and I aim to become the next King of Games".

Both Syrus and Bastion expressions changed to surprise which made Jaden chuckle a bit as he realises he said a little too much a bit too early.

" _Says the would be King of Lateness or should I now say King of the Dust clouds_ " Yubel said to Jadens ear, still transparent so she isn't seen.

" _Shut up_!" Jaden mentally said but is replied with Yubel's laughter.

"Well I acknowledge you determination, I am Bastion Misawa"

"And I am Syrus Truedale, nice to meet you"

Jaden stopped what he was doing and looks to Syrus which makes the boy confused but slowly realise what is coming next.

"Tuesdale, so you must be Zara's sister am I right?"

 _Zara_ ' _s_ , Syrus became surprised as most people would just call her by her full name but this newcomer just said her shorten name like it was nothing. Has he met her before somewhere?

"Yeah I am; do you know her?" The boy asked.

"Only by the news but never in person" Jaden answered straight away "I hear she is really good so I think I'll wait awhile before challenging her".

His answer has confirmed Syrus suspicions but it also relieved him as much of his sisters 'freinds' were not nice and he met them in person so finding out that Jaden knew her by reputation meant he wasn't one of them. Jaden didn't notice Syrus expression as he focused on his two decks.

"Now which one should I use?"

 **Examination Board Desk.**

Dr Vellian Crowler watched as the exams began to wrap up, so far several impressed him but the rest did not. He groaned knowing that he will have to teach a new generation of 'Slackers' and at the moment the Academy just had one who didn't duel much.

( _ **Authors note, you could probably guess who that is, here is a hint...Koala**_ )

" **To those who passed their examinations please wait in the stands, to those who didn't better luck next year"** a speaker announcement as the event began to close.

" _Hmpf...It would be better they didn't try again at all_ " Crowler thought as he began to collect his paperwork when one of the board's staff members approach him.

"Excuse me Mr Crowler we have one last participant who is waiting for his exam"

"Did you just call me Mr?" Crowler spoke rather rashly making the staff member sweat a little.

"Sorry I'm new here Mrs...?"

"Mrs?" Crowler bellowed "It is Doctor...Doctor. I have a PhD in Duelling so I am to be referred as that now as for this no doubt late participant he will have to try his luck next year"

Some members of the board didn't agree.

"Oh come on Dr Crowler he did managed to get here before the door's closed so we should give the kid a shot"

"No, late is rude and I have no time for slack..." Crowler started to argue back but then his mobile phone began to ring, in a mood he answered it.

"Hello who is this and it better be important..."

" **It's Sheppard"**

Crowler upon hearing this gulped.

"Ah Chancellor, apologies I didn't know you would be calling so how was the news interview" he tried to sucker up which made the board sweat drop a little.

" **It was fine; I trust the exams went smoothly"**

"Of course sir, we are just finishing up now..." he began to say but was then nudged by one of the board members "We do however have a late arrival so I was suggesting he should try again next year"

" **Of course not, you still have time for one more exam according to my watch so give the kid a chance"**

Crowler groaned but made sure it wasn't heard.

"Of course sir, I will see to it immediately" he replied rather unwillingly.

" **Good because I do not want a repeat of the trial term where some of the selected students almost got kicked out because they called you what...Mr and Mrs..."**

Crowler deadpanned rather quickly as that 'little' issue nearly cost him his job.

"Don't worry I will see that it won't happen again"

" **Excellent, I will see you back at the Academy"** Sheppard ended on a cheery note but Crowler wasn't happy as he ended that call.

" _Fucking balding idiot, does he not know what I just went through. Agonising hours of seeing rejects barely getting in with only a few are good to be acceptable as Ra yellow, and none made it to be considered Obelisk but instead we got a lot of Slifer Slackers. Who knows that joke of Mr Kaiba about the Red Dorm would become accurate. Well the boss wants me to give this late comer an exam; oh I will give him an exam_ " he thought "Gentleman I will see to this final exam right now"

The board was caught unawares.

"But who will be the examiner and what test deck should we use" one asked but his reply was a small but clearly high end smirk from Crowler.

"Oh leave that to me" the Doctor replied as he left the room.

 **Audience Stands.**

"Which one should I use, my Hero Deck or perhaps my..."

" **Jaden Yuki please head to Exam Field Four, I repeat Jaden Yuki to Field Four"**

Unfortunately for the Jaden the announcement startled him and as a result he dropped his hero deck into his bag resulting the deck to fall apart.

"Damn it!" he cursed as he was thinking of using it for his exam, it is then he noticed that one of the cards fell to the floor. Picking it up he sees it is the _Winged Kuriboh_ card he was given earlier in the day, then for a moment he thought he heard it...

"Jaden you're exam" Syrus cried out almost making Jaden drop his other deck.

"Shit...I don't want to be late for this, catch you guys later, wish me luck" Jaden replied in a hurry and as he ran down the stairs he quickly added the _Winged Kuriboh_ to his second deck.

Bastion and Syrus could only watch as Jaden literally sprinted down the stairs to the duelling floor, Syrus chuckled as Jaden nearly missed a few.

"Well he is eager I'll give him that but I think he will need more than luck" Bastion said catching Syrus's attention.

"Why's that?"

Bastion then pointed to the duel field as Jaden's examiner came into view.

"That's why, that is no examiner. That I believe is one of the actual teachers"

 **Audience Stands: Other side.**

Jade was about to leave when the announcement of another exam is about to take place.

" _Huh, I thought the previous one was the last exam_ " She wondered.

"Probably some late comer and the exam board felt sorry for them. Wait is that Crowler entering the field?"

Jade looked to where her lackey was pointing and sure enough the head of the Obelisk Blue boy's dorm has indeed taken the stage.

"Well this should be interesting, I guess we are in for a show" Jade spoke as she lay back on her chair and observed the duel field.

 **Balcony.**

Alexis got interest as the announcement revealed another exam and it didn't just get her attention but also everyone else on the balcony.

"What is going...isn't the exams finished?" Zara spoke as she rejoined Alexis at the railings.

"You're brother passed by the way" Alexis replied though it wasn't the answer Zara wanted.

"I know...I saw it on the vid" was the only reply and from the tone it did not agree with Zara at all.

Alexis grinned but didn't show it to the Obelisk High Queen as she continued to watch the duel arena but her grin dropped when she saw you will be the examiner for the duel.

" _Wait is that Crowler...that obnoxious bastard. Why is he conducting the exam he isn't an examiner and I bet he isn't using an test deck_ " Alexis thought as she watched the man himself take position as two female staff members attach his advanced duel vest as the participant entered the field. Turning her attention to the kid she notices that he is admiring the field rather than taking notice of his opponent.

"The kid is clearly an amateur. He should be more focused on who he is going to be facing" she spoke aloud as she continues to watch "Though this is going a bit far on Crowlers part as that kid has now chance"

"Forget the kid Alexis, I am more focused on what deck Crowler will use and if it's the one I think it is I want to see that legendary rare card he has stashed in it" Zara replied with no emotion as she too continues to watch.

Alexis sighed; it seems there really isn't any bother to get Zara to agree one bit as all she cares about is domination in the duel. Deciding that talking further at the present time is not worth it so she focuses on the applicant.

" _He may be an amateur but he is rather cute_ " she thinks to herself as she notices his features more.

 **Duel Field.**

Jaden couldn't believe he is finally having his exam; the thought of it is exiting even though he won't be able to use his Hero Deck. He then notices someone opposite him wearing perhaps the weirdest coat but had a very cool duel disk.

" _Are those pink frills on the coat and...Wait is that guy wearing lipstick...oh wait that's lip balm I think...this guy is weird_ " was his thoughts which ended rather quickly.

"Alright test time" Jaden's opponent said in a rather high voice "So son, your name?"

Jaden at first couldn't get his word but stood smartly at attention before finding his voice.

"Jaden sir...Jaden Yuki" he called out though starting to regret he did as he sounded like a newbie which was embarrassing.

"Well Jaden Yuki. I am Dr Vellian Crowler, Department Head of Techniques at Duel Academy and your examiner for this duel".

"Wow you're a teacher, to be honest from that weird outfit your wearing I couldn't tell that you were a teacher or some sort of mascot" Jaden spoke honestly then realised he just insulted a teacher "Oops".

Crowler on the other hand wasn't insulted, he was infuriated. He wanted to yell out but couldn't otherwise it would set a poor example to his profession so keeping his scowl hidden at best he activated his duel vest. It did get Jaden's attention though.

"Wow, say where can I get one of those cool duel disks?"

" _Duel disk!_ "Crowler screamed in his head before coughing "These duel vests can only be acquired with good grades and high duelling performance, not everyone gets them as they are quite rare"

"Well I'll look forward to getting one then" Jaden stated enthusiastically but it seemed to piss Crowler off.

" _Of all the cheek...fucking brat_ " Crowler thought as he silently gritted his teeth.

 **Audience Stands.**

Jade cocked an eyebrow as the newcomer, Jaden Yuki just seemed to not know his place and that surprised her as usually the potential slackers start to cower when facing a pro-duellist teacher right about now.

"Hey that kid has a pretty big mouth; he has some lip talking to Dr Crowler like that" Bratt spoke.

"Yeah, the teach is going to wipe the floor with him" Troy replied.

Jade however didn't care; she just hopes that such a kid gets put in his place.

 **Balcony.**

"You know that kid does have a point, Crowler does look like a mascot with that stupid coat of his" Alexis said as her interest heightened.

"Hmpf" was all Zara replied with.

 **Duel Field.**

"Lets Duel!" both Crowler and Jaden cried as the exam for his admittance into Duel Academy has now begun.

 **Jaden Yuki: 4000LP**

 **Dr Crowler: 4000LP**

"I'll start us off" Jaden said as he drew a card. Looking at it he grinned as though this deck he doesn't usually use he does know how to use it "First I summon Green Gadget in attack mode".

 _ **Green Gadget. Lv4**_

 **ATK/ 1400 DEF/ 600**

A green cog like monster with arms and legs appeared on the field but Jaden was only just starting his turn.

"Next I activate its special ability; since I summoned Green Gadget I can add one Red Gadget from my deck to my hand. I will also throw a face down and end my turn".

Crowler then began his turn by drawing his first card; looking at it he then returns his attention to the field.

" _So the boy must have a machine deck, well unfortunately for him so do I and it's going to keep him from passing this exam_ " He thinks to himself before making his move "I will start off with the spell card Confiscation!"

"Oh ok...so what does that do?" Jaden asks.

"What it does is that I pay one thousand life points so that I can choose one of your cards in your hand and sent it to the graveyard".

 **Dr Crowler: 4000LP – 3000LP**

Jaden's cards began to glow as holographic cards appeared before Crowler.

"My my quite a set, I remember some of these when I was a naive rookie" Crowler stated making Jaden grimace as it was clearly a manner of insult "Now what should I banish ah yes I think that Red Gadget you acquired will do nicely. Taa taa"

Jaden could only groan as he had to send his Red Gadget to the grave yard but to his shock Crowler wasn't finished.

"Then I set two card face down and now I activate the spell card Heavy Storm, with this card all spell and trap cards on the field are destroyed"

A gust of heavy wind appeared on the field and destroyed Crowlers two cards and Jadens face down.

" _Damn my_ _Linear Accelerator Cannon_ , _I would have needed that...huh_ " Jaden thought but realised something else "Er teach, you do know you just destroyed your own face-downs right"

However Crowler just gave of a small laugh.

"Did I now" and with that, two monster appeared on the field that looked like evil gold statues, their appearance surprised Jaden completely "Allow me to explain, the two trap cards I placed on the field are called Statue of the Wicked. Once they are destroyed I gain two Wicked Totems"

 _ **Wicked Totem. Lv4**_

 **ATK/ 1000 DEF/ 1000**

"Charming aren't they but they won't be staying for long as I sacrifice my two Wicked Totems to summon the legendary Ancient Gear Golem in attack mode!"

The two totems then disappeared and slowly a huge hulking mechanical giant took their place.

 _ **Ancient Gear Golem. Lv8**_

 **ATK/ 3000 DEF/ 3000**

Jaden watched as the metal behemoth loomed over him.

" _Ok, I am in trouble_ " was all Jaden thought.

 **Audience Stands.**

"Well this doesn't seem to bode well for Jaden" Bastion said as he could not take his eyes of the duel.

"Oh boy this isn't good" Syrus spoke quite fearful.

 **Audience Stands: Other side.**

Jade looked in awe at the sight of the _Ancient Gear Golem_ and smirked quite happily.

"Hah, this is what you get for insulting the doc brat" her lackeys are yelling out but she doesn't need to join them as it was clear to see who will be the victor.

" _Shame, he does look attractive but like most attractive guys he doesn't have any brains_ "

 **Balcony.**

"There it is...that legendary rare card now we will finally see what makes it legendary" Zara spoke as though she is excited but Alexis knew that the only thing that excites Zara is powerful monsters used on the weak. She looks back with concern.

" _Well, how are you going to get out of this one...what was his name again?_ " she thought.

 **Duel Field.**

"Well I guess this is the end for your green cog man, Ancient Gear Golem attack with mechanised melee!"

The metals giants massive gears began to turn as it lifted its huge fist in order to punch _Green Gadget_ however...

"Hold on a sec, I use from my hand the trap card Negate Attack. I can only use this card when you declare an attack with one of your monsters and so..."

"Yes yes you stop my attack from continuing, good show" Crowler interrupted as he sees his monster stop its attack " _I could have sent that card to the graveyard but where is the fun in that, I mean how can I make an example of this truant if I beat him too soon. Ah well you cannot make an omelette without breaking a few eggs and this brat only has about one left_ " he though.

"I end my turn. Now then young scholar, what do you intend to do now?"

Jaden drew his second card and assessed the field.

" _He brought out a powerful monster on his first term, there is no mistaking it. This is not a normal test deck so he must be using his own. Well I guess I need to show him that I am not a rookie_ "

" _It looks like you are in a pickle Jaden...how are you going to turn this around?_ " Yubels voice spoke in his head.

Jaden grinned as he looked back to his hand and at the card he drew.

" _Just watch Yubel, I am going to show him he isn't the only one who can bring out a powerhouse_ " Jaden mentally replied and activated his drawn card "I activate the spell card Pot of Greed, with it I can draw two cards"

Jaden draws two new cards, seeing the cards he drew he grinned.

"First of I play the trap card Call of the Haunted, by paying eight hundred life points I can bring a monster from my graveyard to the field"

 **Jaden Yuki: 4000LP – 3200LP**

"And I choose Red Gadget, come on out buddy"

A monster similar to _Green Gadget_ but in red appeared next to the green one in attack mode.

 _ **Red Gadget. Lv4**_

 **ATK/ 1300 DEF/ 1500**

"Now I would use Red Gadgets effect but that isn't really necessary as I summon Yellow Gadget to the field"

A yellow version similar to the two other monsters on Jaden's field appeared.

 _ **Yellow Gadget. Lv4**_

 **ATK/ 1200 DEF/1200**

Jaden looked to his field and is impressed with himself as he has brought all his three gadgets onto the field but he isn't finished yet.

"Next I play a trap card Curse of Anubis, for this turn all effect monsters change to defence mode. Including your Ancient Gear Golem due to its effect of dealing damage to the opponents life points if the destroyed monster is in defence mode"

" _Wait what...he knows my Golems special effect...how, it is a rare card_ " Crowler grimaced as he watched his _Ancient Gear Golem_ change from attack to defence mode as well as Jaden's gadget monsters.

"I am not done yet, I then activate the trap card Stronghold the Moving Fortress. It is a trap card that becomes a level four monster with a defence of two thousand and no attack points" Jaden stated as a large silver cog work like machine with three empty spaces on its chest plate appeared on the field. The audience and Crowler then see that it could rival the _Ancient Gear Golem_ in size.

 _ **Stronghold the Moving Fortress. Lv4**_

 **ATK/ 0 DEF/ 2000**

"But that's not all, you see my Stronghold is going to attack your Ancient Gear Golem" Jaden cried out.

"What!" Crowler and much of the participants in the audience stands yelled out "Have you lost your mind, my Gear Golem has three thousand defence points and you trap based monster has nothing for attack points" Crowler points out.

"True but thanks to Strongholds special ability, as long as all three of my Gadgets are on the field Stronghold's attack points become three thousand!"

 _ **Stronghold the Moving Fortress. Lv4**_

 **ATK/ 0 - 3000 DEF/ 2000**

Crowlers jaw dropped but it turned into an unpleasant smile as he began to laugh.

"So you made it stronger but all you have done is make you're monsters attack points equal to my Golem's defence points. It's a stalemate!" he laughed.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that" Jaden announced and Crowlers face dropped once more "I activate another trap, Micro Ray. What this card does is makes the defence points of one monster on the field and decreases it to zero and guess which monster I pick"

"What...wait time out, time out!" Crowler screamed as his Golems defence points went to zero.

 _ **Ancient Gear Golem. Lv8**_

 **ATK/ 3000 DEF/ 3000 – 0**

"Stronghold, take out his Gear Golem with Gadget Mega Punch!"

Crowler could only squeal as he watches _Stronghold the Moving Fortress_ punches his _Ancient Gear Golem_ and destroying it, however since it was in defence mode he doesn't take any damage but that wasn't what angered Crowler.

" _This punk took out my golem...this punk took out my best monster, right the gloves are coming off. I will show this slacker not to trifle with me"_

"And with that I end my turn, so how was that teach. Not bad if I do say so myself" Jaden said rather pleased with the result but he does not notice that he is angering Crowler at all.

 **Audience Stands.**

Syrus couldn't believe what he saw as the _Ancient Gear Golem_ that would have ended Jaden's chances of getting into duel academy was just destroyed on Jaden's second go.

"Woah...that was awesome, for a moment I was worried but just...wow"

Bastion also surprised smiled as he watches Jaden take advantage of the duel.

"Impressive, if he wins it looks like I will have competition. I will look forward to that"

"Really Bastion because personally I would try to avoid a duel with him" Syrus grinned rather nervously.

 **Audience Stands: Other Side.**

"Er...Jade. I didn't just see what I think I just see right?" Troy mumbled.

"No. You really saw it...how did that punk do that" Bratt said as he rubbed his eyes, still not believing what he saw as Jade sat up straight and leaned forward, equally in disbelief.

"No way...must that have been dumb luck, no way some go lucky slacker is going to win this duel" Jade said through gritted teeth.

 **Balcony.**

"Oh wow this kid has some moves; he totally turned the battle around with that one turn" Alexis spoke in excitement, one thing she liked is exciting duels and this by far is one of them as she saw the demise of Crowlers _Ancient Gear Golem_. Looking to Zara she sees that the High Queen's expression hasn't changed at all as she continues to watch the duel "You disagree don't you Zara?"

"The boy got lucky and this duel isn't over yet, I bet Crowler has an ace up his sleeve and he will use it to bring this upstart down"

"Jesus Christ could you at least admit the kid is doing well" Alexis snapped but so that only Zara could hear.

Zara gives a quick glance to Alexis before returning her gaze onto the duel.

"Why should I when there is nothing there to admit"

 **Duel Field.**

Crowler drew a card from his deck and looked at it. He then turns his attention to the field but his loathing about the humiliating setback in the previous turn would not leave his thoughts.

" _Worthless useless slacker, how dare he do this to me...well it's time to make him regret his actions_ " Crowler's mind yelled as he began his comeback "I activate the spell card Ancient Gear Factory, this is how it works. I select a card in my hand and I will show you it then I will use whatever Ancient Gear I have in the graveyard as the tribute to summon it and do you know what I have...another Ancient Gear Golem!" he cried and showed Jaden the card he selected.

"Not that thing again" Jaden said under his breath as a new _Ancient Gear Golem_ appears onto the field.

 _ **Ancient Gear Golem. Lv8**_

 **ATK/ 3000 DEF/ 3000**

"And now Ancient Gear Golem, attack his Green Gadget with Mechanised Melee!"

Jaden could only watch as Crowler's monster destroys his _Green Gadget_ with one strike.

"And as you revealed to know thanks to Gear Golems effect, if the opposing monster was in defence mode and it is weaker to my monsters attack points you take the difference as damage so that is...oh let me see ah yes two thousand and four hundred points of damage to your life points" Crowler grinned with glees as Jaden's life points went down.

 **Jaden Yuki: 3200LP – 800LP**

Jaden groaned as his lie points dropped greatly.

"And thanks to the destruction of one of your gadget monsters, that Stronghold of yours loses its attack points as well" Crowler laughed as Jaden gasped as his Stronghold loses its attack points.

 _ **Stronghold the Moving Fortress. Lv4**_

 **ATK/ 3000 - 0 DEF/ 2000**

"Ho ho ho ho...You have played well but alas this is where the duel reveals the duellist and one who is pretending" Crowler laughs again towards Jaden who could only take it "Now I will end my turn!"

 **Balcony.**

"Heh I knew it. That fool isn't going to last another turn" Zara spoke as the duel turned against Jaden.

"Oh man" Alexis spoke softly as she became worried about the outcome.

 **Audience Stands.**

"This is bad...this is bad!" was all Syrus could say as he began to panic after witnessing the brutal comeback of _Ancient Gear Golem_.

"Yes quite...the situation does not bode well on Jaden at all to the point I don't think he can win" Bastian said as he grew concerned about the outcome.

 **Audience Stands: Other Side.**

"Oh yeah that's the Doctor, he is going win this for sure!" Troy yelled in jubilation.

"Ha ha now that kid is gonna get it" Bratt said as he enjoyed the Doctors comeback.

" _Huh...I guess the lucky streak is over. Shouldn't have come kid, should have stayed at home_ " Jade thought as she leaned back and relaxed as she can feel the end coming closer.

 **Duel Field.**

Jaden drew his third card and to the shock of Crowler he grinned.

"I gotta say you know your stuff though I do take offence at the pretender remark so let me show you how much of a pretender I am then as first I put Stronghold into defence mode and next I summon Boot-Up Soldier Dread Dynamo in attack mode".

A brown machine type monster that looks exactly like a buffed up version of the gadget monster appeared on the field.

 _ **Boot-Up Soldier – Dread Dynamo. Lv4**_

 **ATK/ 0 DEF/ 2000**

"It has no attack point's boy...unless" Crowler stated and then realised something about it"

"I then activate is special ability, as long as I have a gadget monster on my side of the field my Dread Dynamo gets two thousand attack points and as you can see I still have two which means my Dynamo gets four thousand attack points"

 _ **Boot-Up Soldier – Dread Dynamo. Lv4**_

 **ATK/ 0 - 4000 DEF/ 2000**

"And next I switch my Red and Yellow Gadgets into attack mode"

Both Gadget monster stood up as Crowler began to panic as he now knows what this means.

" _No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no_!" he screamed in his head.

"Dread Dynamo, attack his Golem and send it to the scrapheap"

"Hey that's cruel" Crowler yelped as his second golem is destroyed by a laser beam from _Boot-Up Soldier – Dread Dynamo_.

 **Dr Crowler: 3000LP – 2000LP**

"And now you are wide open as my two Gadgets attack you directly"

"Time out, time out!" Was all that Crowler managed to scream as _Red Gadget_ attacked him directly followed by _Yellow Gadget_.

 **Dr Crowler: 2000LP – 700LP – 0LP**

"And that's game" Jaden cried out triumphantly as the audience became a buzz of excitement and surprise.

"My golem...he beat my golem twice...I will never forgive this you lousy fucking kid" Crowler cursed under his breath as he watched Jaden give thumbs up to the audience before looking back at the defeated doctor.

"Well professor, do I pass the exam" Jaden asked causing the Crowler to anime fall.

"Professor...Professor...Its Doctor you...you...!" Crowler bellowed before storming off leaving Jaden confused.

" _Huh, was it something I said_?" he thought as he felt Yubel appear beside him, still unseen to others.

" _Well Jaden looks like you got in, and made a rival in the process but I do believe this count as a pass. So how would you like to be rewarded_?" Yubel spoke and said the last part in his ear.

" _Yubel please stop teasing_ " Jaden mentally replied and she laughed in responce.

" **Jaden Yuki passes his exam, all participants who passed please head to the balcony area, those who haven't again better luck next year"**

"Well I guess I need to head back to get my bag" he said to himself but just as he was about to head towards the stands he heard a noise. It sounded like a chirp, confused he looked around until he heard it again. This time it was coming from his deck, checking through it he heard it again as he came up on the _Winged Kuriboh_ card.

"Did this card just..." he was about to say when all of a sudden it winked at him, surprising him and Yubel who was also curious about the noise.

" _Well it appears we have another duel spirit Jaden, what are you going to do_?"

Jaden took the _Winged Kuriboh_ card out of the deck and held it, a grin then appeared on his face.

" _We will add him to the other deck along with you, seems fair_ " Jaden mentally said as he began to make his way off the duel field but Yubel didn't like that answer.

" _What...no, no I am not sharing the deck with another. Jaden did you hear me_?" She stated then called after Jaden as he left chuckling under his breath " _Jaden_!"

 **Audience Stands.**

"Holy shi...I mean crap, holy crap he did it" Syrus spoke dumbfounded as he did not believe Jaden was going to pull through after everything he has seen.

"I agree that was unexpected turn of events and I have to say he was calm mostly through it" Bastion replied as he stood up "Syrus, grab his bag. Why don't we meet him halfway to congratulate his victory, He defiantly has earned it"

 **Audience Stands: Other side.**

Jade stood up sharply surprising Troy and Bratt, her expression is a mixture of shock and disbelief at what she witnessed.

" _How is that possible, Crowler is a pro-duellist and yet he was beaten by that...that kid, it had to be a lucky break. It has to be_ " she thought as she turned to leave the stands and head for the balcony area, her lackeys followed her sharply.

"Hey Jade, did that just happen. Please tell me we are dreaming coz we gotta be dreaming right"

"No you two are not dreaming and that definitely did happen!" She snapped but stopped as she got to the stairs, she looks back towards the stands and makes a decision "You two head up, I'll be along shortly. I just need to check something"

And with that she heads to the stands opposite side leaving Troy and Bratt alone.

 **Balcony.**

To say Zara is pissed is an understatement as she was expecting to see a weakling crushed; instead she feels disgust as a Crowler is beaten by a nobody of all people. Her thoughts however are not shared by Alexis whose heart was racing as she witnessed perhaps one of the best duels in her life. The skill the kid has as he duelled was astounding.

"Wow that kid is amazing; I wonder what dorm he is going to be placed in?"

Zara takes notice of what Alexis said and turns on her.

"Why should you care, it's obvious which dorm he is going to be put and that is the Slifer Red Dorm"

It was Alexis's turn to turn on Zara.

"And what makes you say that, the kid beat Crowler and showed that he can duel so why are you..." she began but is stopped when Zara put a finger on Alexi's lips.

"You right, he beat Crowler somehow and now what do you think Crowler is going to do, give him a blue blazer. I doubt it, face it Alexis that kid is going to the red dorm where the rest of the useless and the one time luck winners are going to" Zara said softly with a smile and what she said clicked in Alexis's head.

Crowler will no doubt put the kid in Slifer Red as a form of revenge and that will make those who saw the duel think he was just lucky and therefore the win was a fluke. This has happened before and it made some of those students loses their passion and feelings in duelling to the point they dropped out or slack around. With this fact now realised in Alexis's head, Zara heads off leaving her to her thoughts at the railings.

 **Audience Stands.**

Jaden just got halfway up the stairs when he bumped into Syrus and Bastion, both of whom then congratulated him as Syrus gave him his bag. They then walked back up the stairs to get to the balcony area all the while Syrus could not stop talking.

"And then you were like I destroy your monster and he was like time out, time out!" Syrus said in a very comical manner as he described Jaden's duel with Crowler making Jaden chuckle in embarrassment as it appeared he acquired a fan of sorts while Bastion just grinned.

"I must confess as though the duel only took four turns it did look like you were not going to prevail, especially against his Ancient Gear Golem. But you were able to beat it twice; it seems those gadget monsters are the ace in your deck"

Jaden again chuckled nervously.

"It's nothing though I am surprised to see another Ancient Gear deck used by someone else and that he had two Golems, now that almost scared me"

Bastion upon hearing this paused along with Syrus as Jaden took a few steps forwards then realise they stopped.

"I'm sorry but did you say another Ancient Gear deck, does that mean you have cards the same as Dr Crowler's?" Bastion asked and straight to the point and he got his answer as Jaden first looked through his deck and pulled out a card. Bastions and Syrus's eyes went wide as they saw that the card Jaden is showing them is...

"Ancient Gear Golem...you also have it?" Syrus questioned.

"Yep but it's not this decks best card, that title belongs to something else and to clarify on what Bastions earlier comment is that yeah my gadgets are the aces of the deck as they are the only ones that bring out...well I leave that as a surprise"

"Aw men...c'mon tell us" Syrus pleaded.

Jaden laughed as he put the card back into his deck and turned to continue heading with Bastion and Syrus in tow but stopped as a girl stood in front of him and staring hard at him. She is wearing knee high boots, a dark blue skirt with a white sleeveless blazer with dark blue marking and a unbuttoned dark blue coat with white markings. Jaden then noticed that she was well hot and unfortunately for him Yubel picked this up as well.

" _Well you only passed the exam and a hot girl approaches you already, she is quite slender and I am guessing she is a C-cup. Should I let you handle this_ " she teased as Jaden nearly went red at Yubels description of the girls bust. Mentally telling her to quit it he addressed the girl.

"Um...can I help you?"

The girl didn't say a word but placed her hand on her hip and learned to the right a bit while not taking her eyes of Jaden. After a second she finally spoke.

"How did you do it?" her question was blunt and straight to the point which set of warning bells inside Jaden giving him one single conclusion to her question.

"I take it you do not agree to what you saw earlier" he stated politely as he didn't want to be rude. The girl smirked and closed her eyes for a moment.

"Well I guess you do have some sort of intellect after all" she bluntly replied making Jaden's eyes narrow and Syrus becoming concerned. Bastion displayed no emotion as he crossed his arms and watched the discussion in silence.

"Let me tell you how things work around here kid" the girl stated and then took some steps towards Jaden until she was about ten inches from him "Here in duel academy you respect the top duellists, you don't make comments about them and you don't get cocky with them. That duel was no doubt meant to make you fail the exam".

"I already noticed" Jaden interrupted but instead of being angry she cocked an eyebrow and for a moment she almost looked impressed before she became straight faced again.

"It seems you're smarter than you look, maybe your victory wasn't a fluke but all will be revealed when you get your rank".

Jaden crossed his arms and took a deep breath.

"I believe that has something to do with the dorms?"

"Indeed, let me give you the run down as how Seto Kaiba organised it. At Duel Academy there are three dorms yet one of them is split into a dorm for boys and the other for girls, the ranking system determines which dorm you are placed in. The top dorm is the Obelisk Blue's; they are the peak of the academy and the elite of the school. Then there is the Ra Yellow's, they are average with the good test and duel skills and deserve a margin of respect and then there is the Slifer Red's which is the rock bottom. That is the place where the slackers go, those who are deemed unfit to go anywhere else" the girl stated equally bluntly to Jaden's face but then she turned her attention to Syrus "And that dorm is where you will be heading pipsqueak, I saw your duel and I am not impressed and if I heard right about your name, neither is she".

Syrus couldn't face the girl after hearing that and so he looks to his feet feeling very depressed; Jaden sees this and glares at the girl.

"Hey, you leave Sy alone. It's obviously you got a problem with me so leave him out of it and apologies to him now" He yelled to the girls face surprising her but not enough for her to lose her cool.

"I'll only apologise if he proves me wrong but as I saw in earlier in his duel, his skills are mediocre and he should not even be here...yet" She declared but added the last word as a form of not being too harsh but nevertheless her words are as harsh as her glare "And as for you, you didn't fully answer my question so I'll ask again differently. Did you get lucky or not".

Jaden sighed and looked at her straight in the eye.

"Yeah it was luck, I used a deck I don't usually use as I had a 'accident' early with the deck I intended to use but that being said I do know how to use it and how to do so effectively" Jaden answered then pointed to the duel field "I also beat my opponent fair and square even though I could tell he wasn't as he didn't use a test deck. The way it functioned it had to be a personal deck and I beat it, if that just being lucky then I am guilty as charged but I do not approve of being judged for something I didn't do wrong".

The girl took a step back clearly surprised at his answer making Jaden think she was expecting something else. The thought is also on Bastion's mind whereas Syrus just watched yet is still concerned about a different and personal matter.

"I...appreciate the honesty, I wasn't expecting it from...never mind" the girl then said after a pause with what appeared to be less venom in her tone "However what I said is the truth and it is reflected in the rank system but I tell you what. If you end up in the blue dorm then I will apologise for my current actions towards you, same could be said if you end up in the yellow instead" She stated sincerely which seemed to lighten the mood between her and the three boys.

"But..." Jaden pointed out to expect that there is a catch.

"But if you end in the red dorm then that settles it, you match was just dumb luck and there isn't anything special about you" the girl revealed harshly and it made Syrus's hair stand on end but Jaden just gave a grin.

"Well if I do end up in the red dorm, I will just have to prove the ranking system wrong and that is a fact".

For a moment the girl gave Jaden a small grin, no arrogance behind it except that she was amused.

"We'll see" and then she turned on her heel and began to walk away but Jaden wasn't finished.

"Hold on" he called and she stopped to look over her shoulder "If I am to prove you wrong then may I know your name".

The girl just looked back as a smirk began to grow.

"If I do, will you tell me yours as I didn't quite catch it".

Jaden gave his usual grin as if he took part in an interesting duel though this time it was with words, not cards.

"Jaden Yuki, my name is Jaden Yuki" he introduced himself in the politest way possible "Yours?"

The girl turned around halfway so that her side instead of her back is facing him.

"Jade, Jade Princeton" she answered in a civil tone "Do not forget it".

She then turned again and continued walking off towards the balcony area leaving Jaden, Syrus and Bastion alone.

"Well as far as I can tell you seem to know how to make a first impression on people" Bastion spoke breaking the silence as he watched the girl, Jade Princeton walk off "Especially one with a lot of influence".

"Wait you know her?" Syrus asked.

"No I don't but I recognise the name, Princeton is the name of a corporation known as the Princeton Group. At the moment they rival Kaiba in both finance and political but not in duelling. I guess that she is in the academy to represent the Group into the duelling world" Bastion explained to Syrus but Jaden only heard a bit of it as he noticed something with Yubel.

" _Hey Yubel what's wrong, you seem distracted_?" he asked her mentally as he gave the impression he was listening to Bastion.

" _I have seen her before but I cannot remember where, I just realised after a while but...maybe she reminds me of something as I cannot place my finger on it_ " Yubel said but then shock her heard " _Must be my imagination and besides I sense someone else taking an interest in your duel but it feels warmer_ "

" _You mean like friendly_?" Jaden questioned.

Yubel only nodded to confirm Jaden's question and to him it felt a relief as after meeting this Jade Princeton he thought he had to deal with others like it but hearing that the next possible person they meet will be friendly is just good news.

"Hey guys, let's get to where we need to be otherwise we may miss something" Jaden said to both Syrus and Bastion as they ended their conversation.

"Wise idea, we may find out what dorms we are selected into or perhaps how we are to get to the academy" Bastion acknowledged.

Syrus nodded to confirm he agrees with them and once again they set off towards the Balcony area not knowing what reception they will get.

* * *

 **To be Continued.**

 **Wow ok I did not know it would take me nearly twenty eight pages just for one chapter as this is the longest chapter I have done for a fanfiction.**

 **Now to answer some reviews.**

 _ **As your flesh burns**_ **: Ok creepy profile name and as your suggestion on Burstinatrix and Lady Heat I haven't really thought about them. I guess we will have to see what comes up.**

 _ **Guest**_ **: That was putting it bluntly but I will say this, there will be character development, some would be out of character true but it all fits in with the story and I had to make it slightly different otherwise it's just a copy fanfiction and not a unique one by the author. I understand where you are getting it so I hope this chapter changes you current view on it as well as the future chapters.**

 _ **Johnathen**_ **: Straight into the first name bases and I will agree with you as we will be going one by one but I may mix things up here and there, who knows I may add Dorothy into the mix...(I won't thought, that's a bit too much...erk)**

 **Thank you all for the reviews and follows, also I should mention that this took a few days to write and completely put chapter 4 of Ghost Legion to the side but I have started it so don't worry.**

 **See you for the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Apologies for the long wait; I had some personal issues from almost falling into depression by loving someone who turns out doesn't care back and makes you think it's solely your fault. Getting my book fully proof read as soon as possible. Income for living and trying to get into University. Also a big apology for the duel cock up in the first chapter and I do have an excuse for that. Before I began writing this I was recapping on the first season of the original Yu-Gi-Oh and the rules in it kind of got into my head so yeah...sorry. But I will not be repeating that in future chapters. Best note that there won't be a duel in this chapter but there will be soon later on in chapter 4. It's so I can give the story more of a story feel to it.**

 **Also I don't own the Yu-Gi-Oh GX just the fanfic and changes.**

 **Now HERE WE GO!**

 **Chapter 2: The Exams Aftermath.**

 **Domino City Duelling Centre.**

Jaden was the first to the balcony area which he now sees is much larger as it also functions as the results waiting room. He noticed that no expense was wasted as it looked like a lobby from a five star hotel. The seating were a mix of leather chairs and sofas with stylish oak tables with the legs carved to resemble certain duel monsters. The biggest feature was the large two hundred inch plasma screen on the far wall showing the Duel Academy insignia on it. He figured that it revealed the exam results when its time so he headed to one of the seating areas. Syrus and Bastian followed though Syrus took his time as he awed at his surroundings. Jaden sat in a chair as the others took the sofa beside him and the positioning of the chosen seats excelled as they sat facing the massive screen. He then noticed several objects below it, each on with its own screen. He wondered if there were part of the result process also but he would find out later.

"Ah man this is awesome; it looks like we are in a hotel lounge then a duelling centre" Syrus spoke as he got comfortable on the sofa.

"I agree. It seems the Kaiba Corporation put a lot into this. Originally the building was just for matches before the academies where built. Afterwards this change happened" Bastian said as he made his own opinion on the lobby.

Jaden could only grin as he stretched his arms; the chair was so comfy he could sleep in it.

"Well if this is the quality for the lobby for the academy students then I wonder what the actual academy is like?" he stated as they waited for something to happen. The lobby was full of duellists who had passed the entrance exam yet some were already wearing coloured uniforms. It is with no doubt that these students are from the trial year so they have a years experience ahead of the new arrivals. Jaden noticed that Yubel decided to make herself comfortable in mid-air with her arms at the back of her head. She noticed Jaden glancing at her and winked. Jaden chuckled as Syrus looked around from his spot but then his face dropped.

"Err...guys we may have a problem."

"What is it Syrus?" Bastian asked.

"You know that girl in blue we met earlier"

Jaden cocked an eyebrow at Syrus as he listened in.

"Jade Princeton?" he asked and Syrus nodded "What about her?"

"Noting as of yet but another girl in blue is heading right for us" Syrus announced and both Jaden and Bastian looked in the direction Syrus is looking.

Sure enough a girl with long dirty blonde hair wearing the Obelisk Blue uniform is casually walking towards them. She wore a white sleeveless jacket with a blue trim, a short dark blue skirt, dark blue boots that reached below her knees and fingerless gloves, also dark blue. Syrus became worried as she approached thinking that it was going to be similar to their encounter with Jade Princeton but Jaden and Bastian noticed as she got closer she appeared to harbour no hostility towards them and as she got to them she smiled warmly.

"Hi there, may I join you three?" she asked politely.

Syrus deadpanned as it was not the introduction he was expecting at all but Bastian indicated to a chair that was opposite Jaden next to Syrus.

"Of course, please take a seat" he replied to her.

"Thank you."

As she sat down on the indicated chair Jaden leaned in closer to Bastian.

"Hey Bastion, I didn't know you were quite the gentleman?" he whispered.

Bastion chuckled and grinned.

"Well I have an English heritage within my family to the point being a gentleman is quite necessary"

"Wow, aren't you full of surprises"

Bastian again chuckled before turning his attention to the newcomer but it was Jaden who beat him to it in terms of making an introduction.

"So how may we help you and may we ask what is your name?" Jaden asked, it wasn't the best introduction but it was friendly. The girl shifted slightly to get comfortable before introducing herself.

"My name is Alexis, Alexis Rhodes. It's nice to meet you and the reason I'm here it's because of your duels. I watched them from up here and I was impressed by them."

Syrus was really surprised to hear that, at first he though she meant Jaden and Bastian's duels but it sounds likes she meant his as well.

"Wait, even mine?" he had to ask as he was unsure if she did.

She nodded and for the first time Syrus felt a little proud that an experienced student actually complimented on his duelling. Alexis seemed to notice that he brightened up and felt glad he was feeling positive but unfortunately she felt she had to say something as his duel was quite bad but yet at the same time not too negative. She was quick to figure out what to say to him in both a manner of criticism but thoughtful also.

"However your duel was quite narrow and you did struggle a lot in it which did cause doubt" she then said and almost immediately Syrus felt shameful. Before his friends could intervene she quickly added the rest of what she was going to say.

"But you didn't give up and continued the duel and eventually found a way to pass the exam, that's one of the best qualities a duellist should have. Never giving up and you have that quality and because of that you are able to get in so you shouldn't feel bad about it at all."

Upon hearing this Syrus again seemed pleased and any thought that doubted him was lifted. Jaden at first was wondering if she was a nice person or not with what she said but after hearing her next bit he realised that she was just being helpful, even with the criticism which he realised was not said with any negativity. Instead she was just pointing it from what she saw.

"Well out of curiosity what did you think of mine and Bastian's, what were our duels like?"

Alexis instead of answering held up both her hands to stop Jaden and addressed him casually.

"Hold on, I told you my name earlier so don't you think you should introduce yourselves or should I guess them instead?"

Jaden realising that he just went in full conversation without introducing himself blushed with embarrassment. Bastian on the other hand laughed as he watched Jaden rub the back of his head rather quickly.

"You are very much correct there; please forgive our lack of formalities. My name is Bastian Misawa, it is a pleasure to meet you Alexis" he said earning a surprised look from Jaden and Syrus.

" _Wow he really is a gentleman. Such manners, defiantly the kind the guy who will get along with his peers_ " Alexis thought.

" _Please forgive our lack of formalities? Did he go to a top of the line private school before coming here_?" Jaden wondered before realising that Alexis is looking at him.

"Oh sorry, my name is Jaden Yuki. It's nice to meet you" he said earning a giggle from Alexis.

"Yeah same, my name is Syrus. Hope we get along" Syrus introduced himself with a smile.

 **Dual Exam Assessment Office.**

Multiple screens depicted recorded matches of the Duel Exams that occurred and the man watching them yawned. Another member of Kaiba Corp's personal detail sent to assist the examinations and it was one boring job as he sat watching the duels sipping coffee. Looking to his side he sees the central computer assessing the final marking of the duels with the written exams months prior for each applicant. It seemed that everything is going well until the door behind banged open.

"What the...?" he yelled as he sees a very pissed off and seething Dr Crowler enters the room.

"Err...sir you're not supposed to be here..." he was about to say but suddenly Crowler rushed forward and placed his hand on the guy's mouth.

"Listen here..." Crowler started to say before looking over the guy for a name tag and finding it. "Gary...I am a member of the Duel Academy staff. The department head for techniques in fact and I need to review the duel results so please...get the hell out!"

The personal staff, Gary, didn't need to be told twice and instantly got out of the chair and headed out of the room to avoid the creepy looking Duel teacher. Satisfied with the result Crowler headed to the central computer and taped the keyboard to access the duel estimated results. There was a long list but that didn't bother him.

"Now that brat came late so his name should be at the very bottom so let's just scroll down and..." he muttered as he scrolled to the bottom of the list and found Jaden's name "Bingo...now let's see what we have got."

Clicking on Jaden's name to see the kids information, his eyes bulged as the first thing that came up was his written exam score.

"Eigh...eighty-nine point nine percent!" he cried out as he eyed the exam score. "That is just under the recommended score to be an Obelisk student...oh no then that means!"

He scrolled down on the information to find the duel score and when he found it his face turned white as it not just showed the duel score but his dorm recommendation as well. The duel score added a few additional points onto the score chart and Jaden's duel score is a S. Meaning it is over seventy-five percent and the dorm recommendation for Jaden is the Obelisk Blue Boys Dorm.

"Gyeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" Crowler screamed at the top of his voice as he reads the result over and over again. "No no no this is not happening, not on my watch mister!"

Tapping rapidly on the keyboard he accessed administrator settings to alter the information. He was grinning like a madman as he altered the written exam results as he couldn't alter the duel results but it was the written result that ultimately marks the foundation of the result assessment and even if your duel score is at top marks.

"So now that this slacker's written score is now a measly passable grade of fifty one points and adding the duel results to bring it to a marking of just under the seventy-five percent. Don't want it over otherwise he'll be in Ra Yellow" Crowler sniggered as due to his meddling the dorm recommendation changed from Obelisk Blue to Slifer Red. The doctor cackled as he admired his altercations for revenge that he didn't noticed that someone was watching him from the door. Zara knowing full well that Crowler would do something headed to the assessment office just before him and waited until he showed up. She watched as he ordered the guy Garry to leave and alter the results. The fact that Jaden had excellent test scores to the point that he would go into Obelisk Blue did not even faze her as she sees none her equal. Alexis may have earned a little piece of respect but that's it.

Zara continued watching as Crowler began dancing on the spot before turning around to find her watching his every movement. The academy High Queen smirked as Crowler shrieked and lost his footing resulting him landing hard on his face. As if nothing happened she walked into the assessment office as Crowler got himself and eyed Zara as she walked past him towards the central computer.

"Heh, heh. Miss Truesdale, um...how may I help you and also why are you here?" Crowler asked, trying to pretend that he didn't do anything illegal.

"I could ask you the same question" Zara replied without turning to him and focused on the computer.

Crowler became curious as to what she was doing and stepped towards her, making sure he didn't disturb her in anyway. Once he got close he looked over his shoulder to see what she was doing and saw that she exited Jaden's information and was scrolling up the applicant list.

"Miss Truesdale, pardon me for asking but what are you doing exactly?" he asked but she didn't respond. She continued to scroll the list until she found what she wanted. Crowler continued to observe her and sees that she is accessing another applicant, one Syrus Truesdale.

" _That's her little brother, probably wants to know his score I suppose_ " he thought and sure enough she scrolled down to find that her brother is assessed to the Slifer Red dorm. " _Well no surprise there. The runt passed the duel barely and I bet his exam was a bare pass an all_."

Crowler's attention to the screen changed when Zara turned on the spot and stared right at him, causing him to gulp and sweat. She just stared at him for several minutes before speaking.

"Doctor Crowler, how do you fail an applicant on this?"

Crowler at first blinked and became confused. He had no idea what she meant.

"I'm sorry but I do not know what you mean" he said to her and she stepped to the side and pointed to the screen.

"I cannot seem to find that select as a failed applicant so tell me how do I fail him."

At first Crowler didn't know what she was asking but when it did he freaked out. She was asking him to fail an applicant, her own little brother no less and that shocked him.

"You want to fail your brother...why?" he asked as she looked back at the screen.

"Because he is weak and a disgrace to duelling" she replied rather coldly which made Crowler's spine shiver. "Now tell me how to do it or I will be telling Chancellor Sheppard what you have been up to!"

Crowler then screamed a shriek of shock and despairing awe as he is being blackmailed by a student, not wanting to accept this he stood his ground and pointed at her accusingly.

"Of all the cheek, listen hear Miss Truesdale. You cannot fail an applicant on the system. You can only do that at the first mid-terms if he doesn't do well to continue or he breaks the rules resulting in a permanent expulsion but that it!" he stated rather boldly but he suddenly regretted it and cringed when she turned to face him again and her glare to him felt that it had more venom than previously.

"So you are saying that _he_ is going to the academy?"

Crowler only nodded and for a moment he felt like he was going to be shot by a firing squad but instead she just headed towards the door leaving him at the computer.

"Wait!" he called after her as she was about to leave. She stopped and stared at him making him sweat more. "Um you're not going to tell Chancellor Sheppard about this are you because I can make a deal...sound good?"

Zara kept staring causing Crowler to sweat a humongous sweat drop.

"Well I was thinking that if I can make your brother drop out and quit the academy, in return you keep this between us...sound good?" Crowler said while mentally begging for her to accept the offer so he won't lose his job. Zara sniggered cruelly as she watched the doctor sweat and turned her back on him causing him to think instantly that she is rejecting the proposal.

"Don't bother as I will deal with Syrus and make sure he regrets ever picking up a dual disk. And as for Chancellor Shepard, I won't be telling him anything as I don't care in the slightest."

Crowler breathed a sigh of relief upon hearing that his actions will not be reported but something did bother him.

"Thank you Miss Truesdale but are you not at least curious at all on what I was doing in the first place?" he asked as he couldn't figure out why she was here in the first place.

"No need to wonder. I knew exactly what you would do after that pitiful duel between you and that boy. I just had to wait for you to show up and do your thing though not that it matters to me. Even if that boy got into the Obelisk Blue Dorm without your meddling it wouldn't have mattered in the slightest. They are all beneath me."

Crowler gulped at her explanation and thought that it was best to leave it there but in reality he didn't.

"That does exclude Miss Rhodes and Miss Princeton yes. After all they are the runner ups as top duellists in the academy."

Zara once more turned her gaze upon Crowler who had the urge to hide behind something large and wide. The girl's sly and cruel grin also didn't help matters as he became rooted to the spot.

"Including them, Alexis has earned a small margin of respect from me and that's it. Every single one of them are just pieces on the board, the teachers and chancellor too, for me to eliminate and crush as I see fit."

And with that she left Crowler alone in the room. It took a few minutes until he found the strength to move again. He was so intimidated he felt he could have a heart attack at any moment. Returning to the computer he logged out the assessor privileges and exited the room.

" _Holy shit...High Queen of the Academy, more like the Ice Queen of the whole frigging island. I just hope none of this comes back to bite me in the ass_." He thought as he headed towards the staff room.

 **Duel Results Lobby.**

"Ah so that is how the ranking system works, it's a combination of your written and duel exam. And having an S rank grade from a duel is worth seventy-five percent and that only contributes ten percent to your scores. I would have though an S rank is a one hundred percent rating" Bastian inquired to Alexis as they discussed the score system.

"My thoughts were the same but it turns out that it's not the case. There are three ranks, S, B and D. S is worth seventy-five percent of your grade but is only added as ten percent to your score. B is worth fifty percent and that is five percent added. D is only worth twenty-five percent but it adds nothing so you get zero percent added" Alexis explained further to the topic. "It is confusing to say the least but that's the way it is."

Jaden upon hearing this detail was stumped as though he is smart in tests and such; this sort of thing just confused him like he just listened to a very bad meme or something. He just nodded as if he understood what was being said just so he wasn't left out as apparently though he didn't get it, Syrus actually did.

"Yeah I guess that makes sense. So Alexis tell us, what can we expect for the dorms as there are three of them?" Syrus asked causing Jaden to mentally thank him for changing the subject to something he can understand.

"Actually there are four Sy" Jaden said before Alexis could say anything. "Sorry for interrupting there Alexis but though there are three dorm styles based upon the Egyptian God cards, one of them is split as a boys and girls dorm."

Alexis at first was annoyed that she was interrupted but when he apologised she no longer minded as Jaden explained the dorm structure. Syrus however didn't miss a beat in asking questions as he was confused about the structure.

"Wait, only the Obelisk Blue dorm gets a girls dorm. What about the red and yellow dorms. Do they have a separate dorm for girls too?"

Jaden, Bastian and Alexis looked at each other before shaking their heads leaving Syrus stumped.

"You see Syrus when the Trial Year began, all the female applicants got top marks and as a result they all ended up in Obelisk Blue. The same goes with all the new female applicants as from I hear they have high grades" Alexis explained further about the situation and instantly Syrus was cocking his eyebrow.

"Well that's weird. What if there will be girl students that end up in the Slifer and Ra dorm. Where will they go then?"

" _In your dorm and you will have to share the beds with them_ " Yubel sniggered as she leaned in to the conversation.

" _Yubel! What the fuck seriously. I know that was a stupid question but really did you have to say that of all thing_?" Jaden though and earned a cheeky grin as Yubel stuck her tongue at him.

" _Like you said he asked a stupid question so I gave him a stupid answer. If you don't like it then why don't you give him an answer_ _then_?"

" _Fine I will_."

Jaden rolled his eyes as Yubel smirked as he focused his attention back on Syrus.

"If that's the case Sy then I suppose they will be staying in the Obelisk Blue girl's dorm until either a red or yellow dorm is built for them."

"That is quite the logical answer Jaden and that is most the case" Bastian agreed as he two wondered what would happen if that was the case. Syrus nodded as what Jaden said made sense to him and leaned back in the sofa has he no longer had any more questions to make. Alexis was impressed with Jaden's answer as normally if such a question was asked then most boys would probably drool at the thought of that they will share dorm rooms with them. She was in truth expecting such a snarky answer from Jaden as he is at the age of thinking such things if such talk ever arise but in the end he was opposite. Definitely someone she would get along with as there were plenty of boys in the academy she got sick of quickly with trying to ask her out or impress her. Most likely Jaden already has a girlfriend or doesn't think like that.

"Oh excuse me guys I need to find the toilets" Syrus then blurted out and jumped of the sofa looking around wondering which way it was.

"Toilets are down that corridor" Alexis said pointed behind her where a corridor indeed was to her right.

"Thanks. Catch you guys in a minute" and with that Syrus rushed towards the corridor and disappeared.

Jaden couldn't help but giggle at Syrus's dramatic rush to the loo earning the attention of Bastian and Alexis who wondered what was so funny about going to the toilet. Jaden quick to catch on what they must be thinking and explained himself.

"Sorry but the way he rushed off made me think that he has been holding it in since the morning and that this must be the first toilet visit of the day for him."

Bastian upon hearing Jaden's statement couldn't help but grin as Syrus did seem that he wanted to get to the restrooms in a hurry.

"Talking from experience are you?" Alexis asked.

Jaden chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

"Actually...yeah, I am."

 **Duel Centre Men's Toilets.**

Syrus sighed in relief as he exited the cubicle, for a moment there he thought he wasn't going to make it as he washed his hands. As he did so he felt happy, before coming he was concerned he wouldn't fit due to the reputation of his sister and therefore he thought people would expect him to be a good as Zara. But he isn't and his own sister has come to despise him just for touching a deck, and yet he is glad he came. He has met two people who are friendly and Jaden defended him against Jade Princeton when she commented his duelling. And now Alexis who he has now just met though said something similar about his skills also said that he has the quality of becoming a good duellist. That friendly support took away his previous doubts and worries as he started to exit the men's room. Entering the corridor he failed to notice that he was being watched and that same person approached him from behind. He barely had taken three steps when he was grabbed from behind and slammed into the wall. Yelping in surprise he looked to see who is now pinning him to the wall and his eyes widened in fear and he looks into the cold, cruel eyes of his assailant. The doubt returned as he once again felt helpless as he looked into the face of his own elder sister who glared at him with cold disgust.

"B...big sister!" was all he could say at first as Zara leaned closer until she was mere inches from his face.

"Why are you here?" Zara asked. Her voice cold and emotionless as Syrus struggled to his head up as her glare made him want to cower.

"What...I don't..." Syrus began to say but couldn't finish as Zara pinned him harder by putting pressure on his shoulder.

"Why are you here?" She asked again but this time there was venom in her voice.

Syrus began to whimper as the pressure on his shoulder tightened and Zara leaned even closer until her face was a bare centimetre from him. Syrus was terrified as all he could see was his sister's cruel eyes and felt his heart racing uncontrollably.

"I...I just wanted to be like you...I wanted to be a duellist" he managed to say and suddenly Zara pulled him from the wall and threw him to the floor. He landed hard on his elbow and gripped it as he pain kicked in but before he could get up, Zara pinned him down as she placed her boot on his face and applied pressure.

"Wrong answer" she said as she applied more weight onto his face. Syrus cried out as tears formed in his eyes as he lay powerless. He couldn't do anything as Zara knelt down, still applying pressure to his face, and looked upon the helpless little teen.

"You will be nothing like me Syrus, you know why?" she asked as Syrus looked at her in despair. "You are weak, you are nothing. You think you can duel, you are just an imitation. You will never be a duellist."

Syrus whimpered more as she refused to ease up and continued to glare at him.

"Please...I just want you to see me as your brother once more...just like before...before you started duelling. I just want my sister back" Syrus managed to say though sobs as he felt the side of his skull feel like it was going to break. In an instant Zara removed her foot from Syrus's face and he gasped in relief as the pain started to ease but it was still there throbbing. He clutched the side of his face and looked up at his sister who kept her stare on him but it was once again emotionless.

"You want me to see you as my little brother once more. You want me to accept you?" she said and Syrus though his head is in pain managed to nod. "Very well, I will do so under one condition. Reject the acceptance into Duel Academy and go home and maybe I will see you as family again. If you don't I will make you life on the island a living hell."

Zara then turned on her heel and walked down the corridor towards the outside balconies which overlooked the lobby leaving Syrus alone on the floor.

 **Duel Results Lobby.**

"So you dropped the deck you intended to use before your exam?" Alexis chuckled as Jaden explained the events prior to facing Crowler. "I bet it was your favourite deck wasn't it?"

"It was actually, my Elemental Hero deck. I really wanted to show my fusion skills but then I had butter fingers and poof, you all knows what happens next" Jaden said as Bastian listened with interest.

"If that is your favourite deck then what are your thoughts on the one you used?" Bastian asked Jaden.

Jaden paused for a moment and looked down, for a moment Bastian thought something was wrong until Jaden lifted his head and grinned.

"It was a gift from a friend; he is no longer able to duel unfortunately so he gave it to me knowing that I can do well with it."

Alexis upon hearing that wondered what he meant but thought best not to ask too much detail as she has just met him today and also to do so is just rude.

"Well when he hears that you used it against a professional teacher and won, I am sure he knows he made the right call" Alexis said as she joined in.

Jaden however looked at her and for a moment she saw that he looked sad for a second before grinning again.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure he will be smiling right now."

Both Alexis and Bastian saw the quick change and both though that perhaps it is a topic they shouldn't press for information so Bastian changed the subject.

"So tell me Jaden, which Elemental Hero is your favourite?"

Jaden instantly perked up when he heard the question and grinned sheepishly.

"Oh to be honest I like all of them" he said and out of the corner of his eye he sees Yubel pointing at herself and mouthing _you mean me right_. Jaden however donned a little grin and decided to add a little insult towards her. "But now you mention it I'd have to say my favourite is Elemental Hero Burstinatrix."

" _Oh you bastard_!" Yubel shrieked as Jaden sniggered quietly.

"Burstinatrix, well I am not surprised there as I bet it is also a card crush of yours?" Alexis asked unbeknownst to her Yubel took offence to it.

" _Card crush_!" she screamed.

"I wouldn't say that I have a card crush, who knows someone might get jealous" Jaden replied as he silently enjoyed the situation.

" _Oh you fucking think so_!"

Bastian became curious at Jaden's comment and joined in.

"Really, who would get jealous of a card crush?" he asked and Jaden grinned wider.

"You would be surprised" Jaden answered.

" _I bet he would_!" Yubel pouted as she now sat cross legged in mid-air with her arms folded.

Jaden grinned as he knows well that Yubel knows she is being teased and like always she is being a sore loser over it. He will have to apologise to her later when they are alone but the topic did make him wonder as he turned to Bastian.

"Say Bastian, do you have a card crush?"

Bastian just laughed and shook his head.

"Me...no, I don't have time for things like that. Too busy writing duel formulas for my decks to think about a card crush" he said and looked to Alexis. "What about you Alexis, you seem to know the topic. Don't you have a card crush?"

Alexis waved her hands in front of her and shook her head quickly whilst trying not to grin at them.

"Oh no I do not want to get involved in this."

Jaden chuckled as Alexis for a second went red in the face. It felt nice getting to know new people before getting to the academy. And besides making new friends is just one of the things that makes going to Duel Academy exciting, along with the perks of duelling as many people as he wants.

" _Jaden_."

He hears Yubel but doesn't answer as he gets involved in a new conversation started by Alexis on what Bastian meant by formulas for duelling. Turns out he calculates a duel formula for his deck so he knows what to prepare for.

" _Jaden_."

" _In a minute Yubel_ " he mentally told her as he listens to Bastian's reasons on why he makes formulas in the first place. Even if it meant he uses the walls and ceiling themselves as the paper to write his formulas.

" _Jaden_!"

" _What is it_?" Jaden mentally blurted out as Yubel's nagging was started to become a bummer but to his eyes as he carefully looks to her without alerting Bastian and Alexis he sees that Yubel is disturbed and shocked.

" _You might want to take a look at this_."

Unsure what she meant Jaden looked in the direction she was facing and instantly his eyes went wide.

"Syrus?"

Bastian and Alexis hears him and looked to where Jaden was looking and both were rooted to where they sat. Syrus was coming towards them but he was not the same person that left them earlier. He was clutching his right arm and the left side of his face bore a large red mark. His eyes were red as if he was crying earlier. He walked slowly to where they are sitting and was about to pass them like he didn't see that they were there. Alexis instantly got out of the chair and rushed to him. Syrus instantly flinched as she stood in front of him but calmed when he saw who it was.

"What on earth happened to you Syrus?" Alexis asked as Jaden and Bastian joined her.

Syrus didn't say anything and stared at the floor; Jaden went to his left side to get a closer look at his face and sees the mark on it. It looked like someone forced a lot of pressure on the boys face to the point that it was literally crushing the left side of Syrus's skull but not enough to actually break. Just enough pressure to leave that mark.

"It's nothing guys, I just fell down" Syrus said weakly but he didn't fool anyone as they knew fine well this was not caused by falling down. "I think I'll skip the academy, I'll just head home."

Alexis was alarmed at Syrus's tone of voice, it is as if all the life in him was stomped out and he was replaced with a drone of some kind.

"Who did this to you Sy?" Jaden asked. "Please tell us who did it."

Syrus looks at Jaden with a blank expression which still had etches of hurt on his face.

"No one did, I told you I fell down so I best leave before I cause more problems."

"More?" Bastian asked as Syrus's words sounded like he himself was to blame. Looking around Bastian saw that nobody was taking notice as they were all preoccupied with their PDA's or in conversation with others. It seemed no one has caught on what has happened so whatever happened it wasn't in the lobby otherwise he, Jaden and Alexis would have noticed.

"It's obvious what happened to Syrus must have been done in the corridor when he was alone" Bastian stated as he looked back to Syrus who was now attempting to pass Alexis but she wouldn't let him. It was then her concern changed to anger as she glanced to the far end of the lobby where a raised balcony area overlooked the lobby.

"And I believe I know who did it" she said but Syrus shook his head again.

"No I told you I just fell..." he began to say but Alexis stopped him.

"No you didn't fall. You sister, Zara, did this to you."

Syrus instantly froze and is rooted to the spot as he looks upon Alexis with wide eyes. Both Jaden and Bastian looked at Alexis in surprise at what she said. Yubel who floated above them was also surprised and lowered herself to Jaden's side.

"Alexis, how did you know Syrus is Zara Truesdale's brother?" Bastian asked. "He didn't even reveal his last name to you."

Alexis looked away from Syrus and to Bastian.

"Zara told me. When I was watching Syrus's duel, she joined me and pointed him out but the way she did so revealed that she didn't like the fact he was here. I thought she just had a low opinion of her brother but this..." she explained and pointed to Syrus. "This is a whole new low. I knew she was cruel in and out of duels but this is far worse."

Syrus began to feel uncomfortable and fell to his knees startling Alexis and Jaden who both knelt down to see if he was ok. Bastian remained standing but grew concerned.

" _I know I barely knew the full exact reputation of Zaria Truesdale but this is something I did not expect_ " he thought. " _This is borderline cruelty_."

"I should leave" Syrus whimpered. "I should leave."

"You're not going anywhere except the academy Syrus. You earned a place there and you know it" Alexis informed him but seeing that the boy is still scarred she turns to Jaden and Bastian for help.

"Yeah Sy and don't worry we will be right beside you all the way so you don't have to worry because we are friends" Jaden added and Syrus looks up at him.

"Why?" he asked. "You barely know me and we just met today so how are we friends?"

Jaden knelt down and grinned while giving him a thumbs up.

"Well isn't that how friendships start, from first meetings."

Hearing Jaden say this seemed to have started an effect on Syrus as slowly but surely a smile began to form and the pained expression on his face also lifted. Alexis felt relieved as Syrus appeared to recover and looked to Bastian.

"Bastian could you go and get Syrus some water?"

Bastian however seemed to know what to do as he went to his bag and pulled out a bottle of water.

"Already on it" he said as he gives the bottle to Syrus.

"Ok, you to stay with him. I will be back later" Alexis then said as she left them and Jaden had a feeling he knew what was going to happen but felt he must ask.

"What are you going to do Alexis?"

"To have a word with someone" she replied but Jaden could tell that there was anger in her words as it wasn't hard to figure out who she meant.

 **Lobby Upper Balcony.**

Zara looked out of the window towards the city alone as the over Obelisks and Ra students avoided her simply not just out of respect but also to not be made an example if they cross her the wrong way. This situation is how she liked it as it proved that no matter what happens next she will remain superior then the rest as she has duelled them all and time and time again she crushed them. And those she made examples off avoid her at all cost. She turned around and leaned against the railing that was by the window as there was a gap between the window itself and the balcony floor. Though everybody didn't talk or say anything to her many still did quick glances as despite being the academies top duellist with the unforgiving streak she is incredible hot and some though at first of screwing her only for thoughts to be turned away at the fact that she could kill them stone dead from just a glare, figuratively, but it still scared them. Zara however found amusement from this as it made her desirable yet unapproachable. It just reinforced the fact she is above them and none can match her. She smirked but then noticed Alexis looking straight at her.

" _What does she want_?" she thought as Alexis then walked to a door that lead to a board room for meetings. Alexis opened and with her head beckoned Zara to follow her. Zara narrowed her eyes and wondered what Alexis wanted so in order to do so she left the balcony railing and headed to the board room door. As she got close Alexis already went in so Zara followed her to find Alexis with her back to her. Zara closed the door behind her and stared at Alexis who didn't even more.

"What is it you want Alexis?" Zara asked but Alexis didn't answer. In one move, Alexis turned on her heel and moved to Zara quickly and instantly tried to slap her across the face. However Zara was quick and grabbed Alexis by the wrist and grabbed her other arm when she tried to slap her with her again. There was a table in the centre of the room and so Zara stepped forward pushing Alexis back and pinned her down on it. Alexis struggled to get out of Zara's grip as the girl in question loomed over her, if someone were to walk in and see the two Obelisks then that person would mistake that it was a lover's quarrel of sorts. Alexis was breathing heavily whilst Zara maintained a calm presence and looked at her.

"You mind telling me what that was about?" Zara asked her.

Alexis just glared as she tried to get out of the situation she is in but Zara has her pinned good. She grunted in frustration and heard Zara chuckle above her.

"Well are you going to tell me or not?" Zara asked again and this time she let go of Alexis allowing her to sit up but not off the table. Alexis kept her eyes on Zara's, her arms supporting her as she raised herself up to a degree.

"I know you are cruel but I never thought you would attack your own brother!" Alexis said in a low voice but still hearable as Zara smiled and chuckled again.

"I see so that's what it is all about" Zara grinned and once more leaned forward but Alexis didn't flinch. "My worthless little brother found himself a friend. Its best you stay out of it Alexis, it's not wise to butt into another ones family affair. It doesn't end well."

"Fuck you!" Alexis screamed out, normally this would attract somebody but since the meetings rooms of the building are soundproof. No one on the outside heard it. "What gives you the right to do that and I bet the reason he wanted to leave was you're doing also."

Zara gave a short laugh and leaned closer until her face is so close to Alexis that their noses would touch.

"He is family and I will do what I like, even if it's to remind him he is not welcome."

"No!" Alexis firmly said to her face and Zara tilted her head with curiosity. "I told him he has earned his place in to the academy. He is not leaving."

Zara upon hearing this pinned Alexis down again by pushing her down by the throat but did not apply pressure to it. Alexis didn't even resist as she let her arms limp letting them lay above her on the table. She watched as Zara leaned in again but this time she knew she made an impression as Zara's eyes narrowed and displayed a sense of annoyance.

"Now that is disappointing Alexis. I expected better from you so why did you do that?"

Alexis looked away from Zara and stared at the far wall. Zara however didn't mind and waited patiently knowing full well that Alexis won't stay silent for long. And she was right.

"You know fine well I cannot just step aside and not do something" she said quietly and faced Zara once more. "That is who I am and you already know that."

Zara sighed and gave her a sly smile as she noticed that Alexis's body began to quiver slowly.

"That is true but that is not the only thing I know about you" Zara stated and in one swift movement she brought her hand from Alexis's neck and caressed her cheek causing Alexis to gasp. Zara smirked at Alexis's reaction and while keeping her fingers connected with Alexis's body, she brought her hand down from the cheek to the centre of the neck. Alexis's breathing became heavier as she glared at Zara with anger filled eyes. Hey body however quivered at Zara's touch and Zara then brought her hand lower, still touching Alexis's body, and in-between Alexis's breasts.

"You have anger towards me, even hatred but not just that" she said and with just using her hand she began to unbutton Alexis's jacket. First from the centre and the slowly the top buttons followed by the bottom. "You have that desire for those who have unyielding will. An attraction to those who have the determination to defy the odds no matter who they are."

Zara opened Alexis's jacket to reveal a loose black sleeveless tank top and Zara's hand reached down and went under the top as she reconnected with Alexis's stomach and went further upwards until her hand is nestled between the breasts once more. Alexis's eyes narrowed even further as her body shook even more.

"That's why I know Alexis that you despise and desire me at the same time" Zara said and leaned to Alexis's ear to say one more thing. "Are you going to deny it?"

"You bitch!" Alexis whispered as a new urge grew in her but it was from neither her mind nor her heart but from somewhere else. Zara pulled away from her ear and her face was just above Alexis and grinned at her as Alexis continued glaring.

"Still don't wear a bra I see...well feel but I think we wasted enough of each other's time haven't we?"

Zara then pulled away from Alexis and headed to the door. Alexis gasped and got up.

"Wait!" she called, stopping Zara before she could reach the door handle.

Zara looks back with a raised eyebrow as Alexis controlled her breathing and gets off the table.

"Stop abusing your brother Zaria. If you don't like the fact he is here then just avoid him and don't speak to him as I am certain he will be avoiding you from now on and he has made friends who will stand by him though it all at the academy" Alexis demanded sternly as she slowly buttoned her jacket.

Zara turned from the door and walked to her making Alexis pause what she was doing. For a moment she thought Zara was going to do something but Zara instead crossed her arms.

"Heh, the only time you say my name properly is when you're serious" Zara stated and Alexis slowly continued what she was doing.

"I am serious!"

Zara laughed but it wasn't a nice one at all as such a laugh wouldn't suit her.

"Fine I promise I will not do anything towards my little brother" she said and the way she said it definitely sounded genuine and Alexis nodded, satisfied with the answer but failed to notice a cruel smirk grow on Zara's face. "Directly" she then added.

Alexis sharply stared at Zara in disbelief and was about to argue further but Zara placed the tip of her finger to Alexis's lips to stop her.

"That is all I can promise and that is where I put my foot down. And if you wish to argue this further then I am inclined to withdraw my little offer from last year" Zara said and watched as Alexis's features changed from anger to fear in seconds.

"You wouldn't, you can't!"

"Can and I will, then I'm afraid that you have to accept that your brother has disappeared forever as that is the case" Zara smugly informed Alexis and the latter shook her head in disbelief.

"No he is not gone, I will find him but I cannot do it alone. Please I beg you don't do this" Alexis begged, almost close to tears and knowing full well that Zara has her right where she wants her. Zara now satisfied as she watches Alexis beg for her to keep her promise sees that it is now time to end things here.

"Very well I will keep the promise and I'd say that concludes everything, oh and you may want to freshen up otherwise people will ask questions why you smell a little" Zara says with a fake smile and heads to the door "Oh and one more thing."

Alexis barely could look at her and when she did, she saw Zara give her a cold stare that could terrify a soldier.

"Attempt to strike me again and I will make you suffer."

Alexis was then left alone in the room as Zara left and closed the door behind her. The room now silent except for her breaths as she too headed for the door and leaned on it. Her thoughts muddled as she realised that she could have ended up in a worse position but she hadn't fortunately but she may have made things more difficult for Syrus. She will have to tell them when she goes back to them but she first smelt herself her clothes. There was no odour on them yet but there will be if she doesn't heed Zara's advice and freshen up. Quietly exiting the room she sees that no one at is taking any notice as she hurriedly heads to the newest women's restroom where it also contains a shower area with towels handy. A quick minute wash and no one is the wiser but her thoughts remained heavy.

" _Brother where are you. I really need you right now_ " she thought as she left the upper balcony area.

Unbeknownst to her Zara watched her leave before heading off her own way towards the staff room where a certain teacher would be there who made an offer earlier she is now going to accept.

 **Duel Centre Staff Room.**

Crowler sneezed as if for some reason, someone was thinking or saying something about him but he brushed it off. Sat in the rooms couch, well slouching if one could call it sitting as he is wondering what to do next. He was caught by Zaria Truesdale when he altered Jaden Yuki's test scores and wasn't sure if she wouldn't say anything to Sheppard as that girl is capable of doing anything without any repercussions and that she is unbeatable to the point she could take on the King of Games himself and win. Even Seto Kaiba is keeping a good distance away from her as she may beat him too and acquire his Obelisk the Tormentor card.

" **Attention all applicants, please head to the results lobby for dorm selection details!"**

Crowler perked up from hearing the announcement and instantly his mood changed and he grinned.

" _Ooh I better not miss this and see that slacker's face when he realises that he messed with the wrong duellist_."

Crowler excitedly headed to the staff room door but when he opened it he finds Zara Truesdale waiting for him. At first he did nothing but then shrieked and took several steps back. Zara kept a grin on her face as she watched the Obelisk Blue teacher try and maintain a professional stance.

"Miss Truesdale...what may I help with this time?" Crowler asked nervously as Zara entered the staff room.

"Please calm yourself Doctor Crowler, I have decided that I will take you up on that offer and I wondered if we can make some more arrangements."

Crowler stood in shock as Zara closed the door behind her.

 **Duel Results Lobby.**

Syrus now feeling better sat on the sofa with Jaden and Bastian, Bastian seen fit to find a towel from a nearby restroom and damped it in warm water for Syrus to cover his face's left side. Jaden looked up to see if he can see Alexis returning but there was no sign of her. He is hoping that she is ok as seeing Syrus's face raised concerns on what his sister could be capable off.

" _Relax Jaden; I am sure she is fine_ " Yubel told him after taking Alexis's seat though why a duel spirit needs to sit down in a non solid state is anyone's guess.

" _I know...I guess I am over thinking it and besides she took the trial year so she must have some experience with Syrus's sister after all_ " Jaden replied and looked back to Syrus who is now back to the same Syrus that Jaden met earlier.

" **Attention all applicants, please head to the results lobby for dorm selection details!"**

Syrus turned to where the large screen is and sees everyone in the lobby gather towards it and becomes nervous. Jaden seeing this pats him on the shoulder and encourages him.

"Hey don't worry Sy it's going to be alright."

Syrus unsure looks back to the gathering and sighs.

"Are you sure because Zara said she will make my life a living hell" said Syrus, his voice no longer had the fear in it but the concern was still there.

"It's going to be fine. Look why don't we go together once it settles down as it looks like a scuffle rather than a gathering."

Syrus smirked and relaxed. He felt assured that everything is going to be all right as he cannot remember the last time he had someone help him. The last time anyone supported him was his sister long before she started duelling. Back then she was kind but now she is completely different.

"By the way Syrus how old are you?"

Syrus looked to Jaden as he asked the question and raised an eyebrow.

"Why you ask?"

"Well you see Sy and don't take this the wrong way but you look like your twelve due to you size" Jaden asked hoping that it wasn't offensive but Syrus jumped off the sofa and squared up to him.

"Excuse me but I happen to be fifteen and what's wrong with my size?"

"Nothing nothing, I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that!" Jaden panicked and apologised quickly. Bastian watching the spectacle laughed as it was quite a sight seeing Jaden having trouble with someone half his size.

"Well since you brought this up Jaden, what is your age?" Bastian asked causing the two boys to stop bickering and look at him.

"Oh me, I'm sixteen. Well just turned sixteen by two weeks. What about you?"

"Same as you but by a month" Bastian answered, he looks back to see the gathering of students has depleted. "It may be a good time to collect our result now as it appears that the scuffle has dispersed."

Both Jaden and Syrus looked to see that Bastian is right as the majority of the gathering has returned to their seats with a few number still queued to collect their results.

"Guess now is the best time to go and find out what happens next" Jaden said with enthusiasm and Syrus nodded in agreement.

" _Seems like you motivated Syrus to deny his sister's demands, well done you barely entered the academy but already gained some attention. Three new friends, one of whom is a hot and another who we met earlier who is equally hot, seems like we found the second and third future members of the new royal harem_ " Yubel casually stated in Jaden's ear causing him to sweat drop greatly and have a deadpanned expression on his face.

" _Yubel...what the fuck, are you serious. Are you serious as I am pretty sure earlier today I said I will not be doing that_!" Jaden mentally declared as he eyed Yubel winking at him.

" _You may never know and besides didn't you say earlier though that it was not just crazy but hot too_?"

Jaden blushed a deep red as he remembered that he did say that and gulped.

"Moving on lets go and get our results" he said aloud causing confusion in Syrus.

"What do you mean by moving on?"

Jaden froze as he just noticed that he just said it aloud and not to Yubel mentally. Even she herself was shocked and looked at Jaden dumbstruck for his stupidity.

"Sorry, was thinking out loud" Jaden said quickly and rubbed the back of his head.

Syrus then shrugged and all three of them headed towards the big screen. Yubel glared at Jaden as he sheepishly lowered his head.

" _Idiot_ " she said and Jaden silently chuckled nervously.

"By the way Jaden, didn't Alexis say she was going come back after she has done she set out to do?" Bastian questioned as they got closer to the end of the nearest queue.

"She did but I'll think she show before the queue is over. Besides she may have good news for us."

 **Duel Centre Women's Washroom.**

Alexis stood still as the water poured over her, she could have gone for a standard shower but instead she took the cold option. She shivered as the ice cold water contacted her skin but when she was in this situation she always picks the cold option. There was a mirror inside the shower cubicle with her and she watches her reflection. Her eyes were filled with one emotion, disgust, but they were not for what has occurred earlier. The disgust was directed at herself. Zara was right; she did have that desire and attraction to those with strong wills that are unyielding to anything that clashes with it. It was once a desire for herself to become a great duellist. One with an honourable path of respect and a sense of determination but all that changed when her brother disappeared. Since then she felt like she entered a void and couldn't get out. She sorted help but too late she realised that the help she ended up going to would twist her desire into something else. And from that an urge was created, one she had kept away for a good while but now it is back. The cold shower helped temper it but won't be long until she needed it gone until it comes back. How long will she keep it down for she couldn't say except that currently it is her to blame for it coming back. She also felt that she made things even worse for Syrus, she had no idea what Zara will do but she will attack or do something else to her brother but it will be indirectly this time.

Turning the shower off she stayed still as the water dripped off her body, looking down she knew that the coldness of the water has made her nipples harden as she stroked herself but to wipe away what water droplets remained before grabbing a towel.

" **Attention all applicants, please head to the results lobby for dorm selection details!"**

The announcement caught her attention and knew that everyone in the lobby will now be collecting their results. Quickly drying herself and her hair, she excited the cubicle to see her clothes are right where she left them. On a rack in the corner, she moved to the sink basin where hairdryers are placed and hurriedly used one to finish off her hair. The towel fell so she was again bare as she dried her hair but it didn't bother her at all. Knowing it was a rushed job she then put on her clothes stopping only when she had left her short and jacket. Taking a breath she wondered how she will tell them, she had to as she felt responsible for it but what bothered her is how will Syrus react. There is no telling how he is feeling when she heads back and how he will react to Zara's new tactic towards him. Knowing that there is no choice she finished getting dressed, dump the towel in the washing bin and headed out towards the lobby.

 **Duel Results Lobby, Balcony Overlook.**

"...then I told him that he can screw off and bite me" Bratt told Troy as they looked over the gathered applicants. "And I then said that he can beat it."

"So you told a Slifer slacker to get lost twice as well as bite you?" Troy asked as he took in his mate's words. "That makes no sense, seriously Bratt sometimes I think you are kind of dumb."

Jade groaned as she listened to her lackey's arguing though she had to agree with Troy that Bratt is dumb, maybe even more so. Ever since the announcement they decided to watch the applicant results and not surprisingly there were a lot of Slifer Reds and several Ra Yellows. Only two became Obelisk Blue's but they were girls and they were sticking around. One of them with light black hair wearing a simple white coat has some kind of notepad and is writing things down and the other who is a brunette looks like she is searching for someone as she is staring all over the place and also appeared to be a biker girl as she wore a casual leather jacket.. Then Jade saw three more people approaching the results screens and recognised them immediately.

"Well look who's here" she said to herself as she watched Jaden, Syrus and Bastian get behind the smallest queue. She then noticed something else. "Wait why does that little squirt look like he fell down some stairs?"

Bratt and Troy have also noticed the three and their eyes instantly glued to Jaden as they recognised him as the one who beat Crowler.

"Hey Jade it's that fluke winner punk what's his name!" Bratt said and he pointed at Jaden as if he was the first to spot him.

"Really Bratt, I didn't notice. Thank you for pointing that out" Jade said sarcastically.

 **Duel Results Lobby.**

As the queue ended leaving the three of them alone, Bastian went first and approached the small screen. Turns out it was a touch screen as he tapped it with his finger and a voice came from an unseen speaker.

" _ **Please place you PDA to the screen**_ **"**

Bastian did so and in a second the voice sounded again.

" _ **Misawa, Bastian**_ **.** _ **Age sixteen**_ **.** _ **Written score**_ **,** _ **seventy-five percent**_ **.** _ **Duel score**_ **,** _ **S rank**_ **.** _ **Congratulations you are accepted into Duel Academy**_ **.** _ **Your dorm is, Ra Yellow**_ **."**

Jaden whistled as Bastian stepped to the side to allow Syrus approach the touch screen.

"Impressive Bastian, you must have worked hard to that score on your written test."

Bastian grinned.

"Thank you" he said as they watched Syrus place his PDA on the touch screen.

" _ **Truesdale, Syrus**_ **.** _ **Age fifteen**_ **.** _ **Written score**_ **,** _ **sixty percent**_ **.** _ **Duel score**_ **,** _ **D rank**_ **.** _ **Congratulations you are accepted into Duel Academy**_ **.** _ **Your dorm is, Slifer Red**_ **."**

"Ah man, I was hoping that wasn't the case but that duel was tough" Syrus moaned and stepped aside to allow Jaden to get to the tough screen.

"Cheer up Sy, I don't think it matters and besides what really matters that you got into the academy" Jaden said to him in order to cheer him up.

"Yeah, your right, I did get into duel academy" Syrus spoke feeling happy about himself as Jaden placed his own PDA to the screen.

" _ **Yuki, Jaden**_ **.** _ **Age sixteen**_ **.** _ **Written score**_ **,** _ **fifty-one percent**_ **.** _ **Duel score**_ **,** _ **S rank**_ **.** _ **Congratulations you are accepted into Duel Academy**_ **.** _ **Your dorm is, Slifer Red**_ **."**

" _Wait...what_!?" Jaden thought in shock.

 **Duel Results Lobby, Balcony Overlook.**

" _ **Yuki, Jaden**_ **.** _ **Age sixteen**_ **.** _ **Written score**_ **,** _ **fifty-one percent**_ **.** _ **Duel score**_ **,** _ **S rank**_ **.** _ **Congratulations you are accepted into Duel Academy**_ **.** _ **Your dorm is, Slifer Red**_ **."**

Jade could clearly hear the result as it came out and scowled. For a moment she thought she may have been wrong about him, as smart as he appeared when they first encountered in the stands it seems he was indeed a fluke.

"I had enough. Troy, Bratt lets go" she said to the two boys who were sniggering at Jaden behind his back. "We wasted our time here."

Troy looked up to see Jade leave and follows her with Bratt following in tow.

"Er...okay Jade." Troy just said.

Jade walked towards a flight of stairs that will lead to another lobby where all the other trial term students like her will be, waiting for their transport to the docks. She just wanted to get out of Domino City and back at the academy but her thoughts was still on Jaden as she was not impressed and began to feel stupid for thinking otherwise.

" _He just got lucky, Crowler must have lost due to over confidence at that's it_ " she thought as she walked down the first flight of stairs.

" _Well if I do end up in the red dorm, I will just have to prove the ranking system wrong and that is a fact_ ".

Jade paused for a moment as she remembered one of the last things he said to her previously. He had quite the determination when he said it but in the end it is most likely a bluff. Empty words from a lucky one off win.

"Hey Jade, what's up, why you stopping?" Bratt asked pulling her back to reality.

"It's nothing" she replied and continued down the stairs.

 **Duel Results Lobby.**

"What the hell is this?" Jaden asked as he stares at the touch screen and Syrus looks at him doubtfully.

"I thought you said that the dorms don't matter?" Sryus asked.

Jaden looking back to both Bastian and Syrus whom where looking at Jaden questioningly.

"I do mean that, the dorms are not a concern to me. It's the written exam score that has got me bothered. It's wrong" Jaden quickly explained.

Bastian began to take interest while Syrus became confused.

"What do you mean wrong Jaden?" Sryus asked as he rubbed his head, wondering if Jaden is being truthful right now.

"Let me explain, I received the results some time ago as I put in a request to have the results sent to my home as I kind a want to know the important stuff before the big day. It was allowed and I found that my score was over eighty odd percent, not fifty."

"I'm amazed Jaden, that is quit the impressive score but do you have proof of it?" Bastian inquired and Jaden sadly shook his head.

"Not on me no, my mum framed it though but it's all packed up as my parents are moving house and contacting them is difficult since that they never answer their mobiles at all. I have to wait until they contact me in order to ask them to send it."

Syrus crossed his arms, it seems that Jaden is telling the truth but he decided to tease him.

"Sounds mighty convenient to me, don't you think so Bastian?" he asked Bastian with a cheesy grin. Bastian caught on what Syrus is doing and felt that there was no harm in joining in.

"I agree, seems like Jaden should follow his own advice if it really isn't a bother" Bastian replied and Jaden's jaw dropped as he listened to them.

"Will you two knock it off!" Jaden yelled as the two began laughing. Even Yubel was peeved as she stared hard at the two boys as they tried to calm down but kept laughing at Jaden who is now red.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Jaden asked aloud.

"Deserve what?" a new voice suddenly asked and they look to see who it was and they saw Alexis coming towards them with a grin. "Seems like I missed something interesting so what did I miss?"

Before Jaden, Syrus or Bastian could say anything another voice was heard...well screamed.

"Alexis!"

They all looked to see two girls running towards them, more specifically they were running towards Alexis and they tackled her with a hug that almost knocked her off her feet. Alexis was one hundred percent startled as she looked to see her tacklers and her eyes widened as she recognised them.

"Jasmine, Mindy!" Alexis cried out as the two girls grinned at her. "You both are actually here; I thought you weren't going to make it. I didn't even see you duel."

The brown heard girl, Jasmine, smiled and placed her hands on her hips.

"We both had our duels earlier in the day, you must have missed us."

Alexis thought carefully and remembered that before she watched the entrance duels, she did in fact miss a few so then if that is the case then the ones she missed watching where Jasmine's and Mindy's entrance exams.

"Hey Alexis, who's your friends?" Syrus asked catching the attention of the two girls.

Mindy, the one with light black hair, was the first to make an impression as she looked at them and instantly pointed her fingers at them each individually.

"You," she pointed as Bastian. "Definitely a B plus."

Alexis instantly groaned and mumbled "You have got to be kidding."

"You," Mindy then pointed at Syrus. "Are so cute!" she squealed and Syrus blushed. "Definitely a C."

"Er I'm sorry but what is going on?" Jaden asked as Mindy turned her attention on him.

"You," she said but her face turned into a disapproving look as she looked over Jaden. "You're a D."

Jaden sweat dropped as the situation just seemed surreal as he really had no idea what is going on, Syrus and Bastian included but it seemed that Jaden was the butt of the situation, whatever it is.

"Alexis, could you explain as to what is happening?" Bastian inquired as Alexis was deadpanned.

"Mindy has an obsession on making a cute boys chart, basically she ranks boys on their looks and why do you ask. Don't, just don't ask as I barely know myself" Alexis explained.

"Right, so she is a little odd I take it" he said and almost instantly the one called Jasmine rushed forward and grabbed him by the collar and pulled him close. It scared the crap out of him as Syrus gasped.

"Listen here you, call my friend odd again and you'll regret it!"

"Yes ma'am!" Jaden said sheepishly before taking a breath. "But in my defence your friend did in a way insult me by just judging me by my looks."

Mindy looks around Jasmine and looks hard at Jaden who sweat drops multiple times as he feels like he is being assessed just for his looks again.

"Sorry but you're still a D" she bluntly put. Syrus and Bastian were trying to suppress the urge smirk as they know it would be unfair on Jaden but seeing the one who beat Crowler in an exam match getting squared up by two girls was pretty hilarious.

"Okay knock it off you too" Alexis called out as she came to Jaden's aid. "Jasmine, he does have a point and Mindy, will you please stop with the boy chart."

Both Jasmine and Mindy groaned and the former let Jaden go but kept an eye on him. Jaden coughed and glancing at Yubel carefully, he scowled as she seemed to be enjoying the spectacle.

"May I have you attention please!" a loud gruff voice was heard and all eyes in the lobby looked to a black suited individual. "All applicants are to follow me immediately to the coaches we are to take to the docks so please make sure you have your personal belongings with at all times."

Everyone soon began to move to where they were instructed along with Jasmine and Mindy.

"Right we better move, see you on the boat Lex" Jasmine said as she and Mindy followed the group.

"You will" Alexis called out to them before turning to Jaden. "Listen can I talk to you and Bastian for a moment."

"Sure" Jaden replied and looked to Syrus. "Syrus could you go and get our bags please and we'll join you with the others."

Syrus not likeing the idea of being a bag boy agreed anyway and headed to where their seats were leaving Jaden alone with Bastian and Alexis.

"Ok listen I talked somewhat to Zara" Alexis began to tell them casing both boys to give uncertain expressions.

"I bet that was a walk in the park of sorts, what happened?" Jaden asked and Alexis continued.

"Zara is going to stop going after Syrus but she said directly so it means she is going to be indirect from now on so best be by Syrus at all times."

Jaden narrowed his eyes as he listened to her and he didn't like what he was hearing, it is clear that Syrus will find trouble at the academy after all but fortunately for him he won't be alone.

"Don't worry about that as I am in the same dorm as Syrus so he will be okay."

Upon hearing that Jaden is in the same dorm as Syrus, she looked to him and wondered if it was the dorm she was thinking off.

"Which dorm is it?"

"Slifer Red."

"Oh" she remarked and nodded slowly, it seemed that Zara was right about that Jaden being put into Slifer Red. "Well okay since you two are in the same dorm it should be fine but I would be cautious okay."

Jaden nodded and Alexis began to take her leave.

"I got to go, I take different transportation then the applicants but hopefully I will see you guys on the boat. See you soon."

"Yeah we'll meet you there" Jaden replied.

"Likewise" Bastian also replied.

"Alexis smiled at them before heading off past the applicants and out of sight. Syrus rejoined them as they followed the others towards the transports. Jaden and Bastian thanked him for collecting their bags as they followed the group.

"What did Alexis want?" Syrus asked catching Jaden and Bastian off guard. They both looked at each other unsure what to tell him. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah it was nothing, Alexis was just telling us that things are going to be fine from now one so no problems" Jaden lied instantly surprising Bastian. Syrus didn't notice the lie behind it and nodded.

"Oh good, for a moment I was a little worried" he said and Jaden simply chuckled with a fake smile. He glances to Bastian who just gives him a curt nod as it appears that he disliked the lie but understood why Jaden did it. They followed the rest of the applicants in silence as the exited via a side entrance leading to a car park where three large coaches awaited them.

"Alright pay attention again" the guy in the suit called out. "New Obelisk Blue students are to take the front coach, Ra Yellow students the second and the Slifer the reds take the one at the back. In a sensible and disciplined manner, now board your coaches."

" _The guy is like a drill sergeant_ " Jaden though as he and Syrus headed towards the rear coach. Bastian headed for the middle coach and to everyone's surprise except Jaden, Bastian and Syrus. Only two people headed for the first coach whom the three recognised as Jasmine and Mindy. Boarding the third coach, Jaden noticed that there were quite a number of new Slifer Red students as seats began to disappear fast but the coach was quite large so there were still plenty of seats to choose from. Jaden found one in the rear whereas Syrus got one closer to the front. Putting his bag near his feet he relaxed however the coach chairs were quite stiff.

" _I am starting to think that the seating in the other coaches are more comfortable_ " he thought.

" _Looks like it_."

Jaden looks to his left and sees Yubel right beside him, still unseen by the others except for him.

" _How are you able to sit down despite your wings_?" Jaden asked mentally then realised his mistake as Yubel looked at him as if he was an idiot. " _Oh right you're transparent_."

" _How can you forget that_?" Yubel asked as Jaden looked forward and leaned back on his chair, he closed his eyes as the driver began to address them.

"Everyone we are going to be heading for the docks shortly, the trip will take forty-five minutes so please put on your seatbelts and enjoy the ride."

" _Guess I'll kip until we arrive_ " Jaden thought as he decided to snooze.

" _Jaden wait a moment but I must ask, did you notice_ _earlier_?" Yubel asked him.

" _Notice what_?"

" _Alexis_ , _she seemed out of sorts like something was bothering her_ " Yubel explained and Jaden opened his eyes and pondered about back then when Alexis rejoined them in the lobby.

" _Yeah something did seem to bother her but I didn't want to be that guy and butt in and ask about it. It seemed rude to do so since she tried to help despite just meeting us only today_ " Jaden replied and he closed his eyes again.

" _Sounds reasonable enough_."

Then the coach shook slightly as the engine hummed to life, the driver once more addressing the passengers.

"Everyone we are now setting off, please make sure your seatbelts are fastened and keep an eye on your belongings." the drive said and finally the coach began to move.

" _Looks like we are finally setting off, wake me when we arrive will you_ " asked Jaden as he began to kip.

" _Sure no problem_ " Yubel replied and she disappeared for the moment but Jaden knew she will appear again. Jaden felt at ease as he felt the coach move as it left the car park and onto the main road where it will leave Domino City and travel to another town thirty minutes away where the docks will be, with the boat to Duel Academy.

" _Looks like the journey is finally starting after all this time_ " Jaden thought as a grin began to form. " _And I cannot wait to get there_."

 **To be Continued!**

 **Alright Chapter 2 is finished and I hope you all enjoy it but I should explain something's right now.**

 **Firstly the situation with Zara and Alexis was quite difficult to write down as I had multiple scenarios and many did lead to...well...acts but I decided to take this option as it will create an open debate and opinion on what it is about and what may come next that you all will think and write down. I look forward to your thoughts about it and read what your opinions are and now to answer reviews.**

 **Now this is a universal answer to you all which I did mention at the beginning but I will say it again.**

 **I APOLOGISE FOR THE DUEL BLUNDER!**

 **Now on to the rest:**

 _ **Krispy Shasta**_ **: I understand you concern about Jaden's character but I assure you that this is how he is in the story and his character is going to expand in future chapters. And despite the duel blunder, thank you for the support.**

 _ **AlphaMike369**_ **: The issue about Golem's ability and the Call of the Haunted...yeah that was a mistake on my part and I will correct that for future chapters. Due to it being my first Yu Gi Oh fanfic I kind of got carried away with the story but there won't be a repeat of this mistake. Glad you like the teasing Yubel as there is going to be a lot of that happening, LOL.**

 _ **Jonathan**_ **: First name basis guy is back and I appreciate the thoughts, obviously there is going to be the Tania and Bastian situation as that is in the series but we haven't got there yet and as for Syrus and Dark Magician Girl...slow down. Syrus is fifteen in this and won't be the right age for a year (I live in the United Kingdom so the legal age to have sex is sixteen, and I am using this as the restriction in the story and its sequels). The concept of Syrus dating DMG has crossed my mind but as she is a Duel Spirit also, she may approach Jaden first. In what way I have no idea but it is exciting to think about. Also I appreciate the idea but I won't be accepting OC from others as of yet and though you have a good idea with the character from the original series as duel spirits I am afraid they won't work as...spoiler alert...I do intend to have some original series character make an appearance. When...not a clue, but don't get me wrong it is an interesting concept. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and still looking forward to more.**

 _ **Anti-Mage 29**_ **: The Evil Heros...not in this season I'm afraid but they will make an appearance in season 3 I assure you.**

 _ **Eldar fanboy**_ **: Don't worry I will be using the first chapter as a reminder so not to make any more blunders. Hope you like this chapter also.**

 _ **Canadian Magus**_ **: Deck suggestions? ...I guess that will depend on the deck but I like the concept.**

 _ **A-Friend01**_ **: Your patience is rewarded; here is the next chapter :)**

 **Extra notice from me, the Harem situation...I don't know how to portray as I am a gut instinct writer though I do come up with ideas. It depends if I can fit them in or not. There will be a Harem of sorts but in flash backs either in this season or season 2.**

 **Also like I mention on top I do apologise but there won't be a duel next chapter but there will be one in the one after. Just need to plan it out so it won't be a mess like chapter 1.**

 **Anyway thank you for your support and I will get Chapter 3 underway if I can.**

 **See you for the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello it's me again and my apologies for the wait, I did start this chapter after writing the last one but I put it to the side for reasons such as doing my final project in college and stressfully waiting to hear about the grades. Also I had writers block for fanfiction so I went back to going through the proof reading of my novel. I have some good news, I got what I needed and am going to University for the first time of my life...pretty scared about it actually and after spending quite a bit on the Xbox from early July I finally got back into the fanfic writing with some news ones. I also have been helping with another in a way which I will mention more after the chapter. On the plus side for the lateness of this chapter I have received quite a lot of reviews which I am grateful for. As always I will be answering them after the chapter and speaking of chapter...**

 **HERE WE GO!**

 **Also again I only own the fanfic!**

* * *

 **Coach (Forty minutes in)**

Jaden was fast asleep as the coach neared its final destination; those who noticed all wondered one thing. How can he sleep in the coach while the engine sounded like it was ripped off a jet and hammered into the vehicle just to make it louder as it drove down the road.

" _Jaden...Jaden_ " Yubel whispered as she reappeared to wake him up.

Jaden however didn't move a muscle as Yubel continued to try and wake him.

" _Jaden wake up we are almost there_ " she tried again but still no response. " _Oh for fuck sake_..."

She leaned closer to his ear and...

" _Wake up_!" she screamed right into his ear and instantly he shot awake and cried out. Due to her being unseen except by Jaden, everyone including Syrus looked to see what the ruckus was about and Jaden felt every single pair of eyes stare right at him. One the passengers behind him called out.

"Dude what the hell man; you scared the shit out of us!"

Jaden looked behind and smiled in embarrassment.

"Sorry...er...nightmare I had a nightmare" he quickly lied and glanced out the window. "Well more like a daymare."

Jaden laughed sheepishly as everyone settled and focus on what they were doing before. He himself slumped back in his seat and groaned and from the corner of his eye he sees a certain duel spirit looking at him defensively.

" _Well you wouldn't wake up you heavy sleeper git_ " Yubel stated defending her actions but that didn't stop Jaden.

" _I am pretty sure you have different methods for waking me up and that wasn't one of them_!" Jaden protested and rubbed his ear. " _Now my ear is ringing no thanks to you_."

" _Yeah well that's what you get_ " Yubel declared and kept defending herself. " _Anyway I should tell you we have almost arrived to the docks and_ …"

Yubel sudden pause caught Jaden's attention and he eyed her, waiting for a response. She was looking towards the front and she looked like she herself was frozen stiff.

" _What is it_?"

Yubel whistled and nodded towards the front.

" _If the Kaiba Corporation didn't waste expense on the academies and the exam centres then they have not in terms of transportation_."

Jaden cocked an eyebrow as he had no idea what she was getting at and yet the other passengers looked towards the front as well as he heard gasps and cries of awe.

" _What is so special about a simple crui_ ….." he was about to think but he stopped himself as he looked out of his window.

The coach made a left turn and in doing so allowed Jaden to see the dock yard clearly and his jaw dropped as docked in the harbour waiting for them with the Dual Academy insignia on its funnel was the ship but it wasn't a normal cruise liner but a high class luxury, one for month long voyages.

"What the heck?" he finally said allowed as the coach followed the rest into the dock yard and towards the docked ship. He began to wonder how long it will take to get to the academy as it began to look like the first month will be on the ship itself.

" _I am pretty sure it's just an overnight trip so this ship is just overkill_ " he thought as in a matter of moments the coach came to a stop just near the ramps.

" _Well Jaden, looks like we are going to the academy in luxury_ " Yubel squealed and Jaden noticed that her eyes were wide and looked like they were twinkling as if she had just been given a huge diamond.

" _Whoa take it easy Yubel, don't jump to conclusions as I think there may be a rank system in effect on the boat too_ " Jaden pointed out as just after he did so Yubel's expression changed and her arms dangled beneath her.

" _You mean we won't be in first class_?" Yubel inquired and looked to Jaden, hoping that won't be what she is dreading that it will be.

" _Yep_ , _we are going to be in third class_ " he said and Yubel began to cry as the thought of it didn't suit her at all.

" _Hey hey relax Yubel, besides for all we know that may not be the case_ " Jaden said as he got out of his seat and grab his bag as everyone made their way off the bus. " _Now c'mon and calm down, just because no one can see you doesn't mean you can like that_."

Yubel stopped crying and groaned as she floated out of the side of the coach and waited for Jaden to step out, when he did she went to his side.

" _You saw through it_?" she asked and Jaden nodded. " _Fine, fine but I am still not happy that you said we would be in third class_."

Jaden grinned and searched for Syrus wondering where he is, finally locating him waiting by the coach that carried the new Ra students no doubt waiting for Bastian. Soon enough Bastian himself exited the coach and joined Syrus before Jaden.

"How was your ride?" Bastian asked as Jaden finally joined them.

"It was…well" Syrus began but couldn't find the right word however Jaden didn't leave him hanging as he finished the sentence.

"Stiff, durable but yet stiff."

Bastian made an 'ah' sound as Syrus nodded to confirm what Jaden had said. He looked back to his bus and came up with a thought.

"We got some time so follow me for a moment" Bastian said to them and he lead the two towards the door of the Ra Yellow coach. Both Jaden and Syrus soon realised that Bastian was going to show them the inside of the Ra coach. Soon enough Bastian turned on his heel and pointed to the door. "Why dont you take a look but whatever you do, don't swear because the driver doesn't like it."

Jaden and Syrus leaned to look inside to see that the driver is still in his seat and eyeing them. Syrus was the first to enter, going up the first few steps until he reached the last step and looked around. Jaden waited outside and looked to Bastian who grinned, he wondered what was so funny when….

"Holy shi….ca...ca…er…ta…ta…aka…oh for…I know you told me not too Bastian but I really want too!" Syrus's voice cried out from the inside. His curiosity now peaked, Jaden entered the coach also.

"What do you mean Sy?" he asked and once he got up the stairs he saw what he meant. "What the…"

The coach may looked like a coach on the outside but on the inside it looked more like a luxury rail car as the seating is pure leather and some had small tables between them. Others had…

"Freaking cup holders….the chairs have cup holders Jaden!" Syrus pointed out as he looked around further in.

Jaden could only sweat drop as he watches the small teen get really enthusiastic or perhaps jealous of the apparent cup holders. He chuckled as Syrus then disappeared near the back, seems that like many coaches it has a stairway leading to a single toilet and sure enough…

"They have a toilet down here and...a vending machine?" Syrus called out again and when he mentioned the vending machine, Jaden was stumped.

"Why would there be a vending machine on a coach?" Jaden asked aloud as Syrus reappeared and joined him.

"I have no idea but if this is the Ra Yellow coach then what is the Obelisk Blue coach like?" Syrus wondered and they both froze instantly and together they quickly looked through the window and towards the Obelisk Blue coach.

"I wanna check!" Syrus muttered but Jaden put his hand on his shoulder.

"I don't think we have time, look everyone is gathering so I guess we need to get on the boat now" he said and sure enough there was a large gathering of students and a lone figure was in front of them, most likely a teacher. Hearing Syrus grumble he chuckled as they both exited the coach, Bastian was waiting for them outside and grinned widely as they got out.

"So what do you think?"

Sryus was the first to comment as he headed to the gathering.

"Lucky bugger."

Bastian cocked a single laugh as he and Jaden followed behind. The gathering was abuzz with talk but as the three got near a loud voice rang out.

"Everyone gather and listen up!"

The voice was sharp and strict but surprising also quite feminine, everyone looked to the source of the voice and saw a young woman approach them. She wore what looked like a dark green uniform with a short cape at the back. A matching beret on her head and everyone thought she was part of an army. Jaden watched as she stood right in front of them and glare, it began to unnerve a few people with Syrus included before she started speaking.

"I am the chairman of the academies discipline committee therefore I am the one who enforces the rules and if anyone breaks those rules I have it within my rights to kick them out of the academy if need be so any delinquents or rule breakers listening, hear this one rule" she stated as the students listened in. "Don't fuck with the discipline committee and especially don't fuck with me!"

Everyone felt chills run down their backs as her eyes darted from everyone like if she was inspecting then one at a time. A hand shot up from the group and all eyes soon the person, a boy in blonde hair and Jaden instantly recognised him from the Slifer coach as the one who called him out thanks to Yubel.

"I have a question miss…er…ma'am, what if you were to break the rules but have a good reason for doing so like someone is in trouble or…well…anything related to what I just asked."

He was having trouble with looking at her straight in the eye as her gaze seemed to penetrate him.

"If you have a reason and have the evidence to prove it" she began. "Then you have nothing to worry about."

For a moment the group relaxed as her tone became lighter but it didn't last long.

"But understand in my book you are guilty until proven innocent and not all excuses will save you from punishment" she declared and her tone showed she was serious once again as dread returned to the students. "A list of rules will appear on your PDA's tonight but first follow me into the ship where your designated accommodations will be given to you, also since every student is classed as a first year you will be separated from the trial year students as they will have different accommodations now don't dawdle and follow."

And with that she turned on her heel and headed towards a ramp leading to the interior of the ship, the students followed her as thoughts of ignoring her instructions just for a second felt like a death sentence but Jaden wasn't one of them as he was excited. Sure the head lady of security was intimidating but the thought of getting closer to the academy was fully on his mind. Syrus not so much as he was trembling with fear as he eyed the chairman thinking she may be the same as his sister but with the whole security thing added and without the cruel duelling.

"I wonder if she duels."

Syrus glanced at Jaden and believed he was going mad.

"Are you serious?" he asked and Jaden looked at him as Syrus went wide eyed. "Are you seriously thinking of duelling that lady? You have got to be joking."

Jaden grinned as Bastian leaned in to listen more on the subject.

"Why not, she may be a challenging opponent and besides we are going to an academy about duelling so I don't see why not."

Bastian looked forward as the chairman reached the ramp and stopped to allow the students go up.

"I don't think she duels Jaden and I'm pretty certain that not all of everyone at the academy is a duellist "Bastian observes as the chairman closely watches each and every single person going up the ramp. "It's probably best that you don't ask for you know to avoid attention as she is intimidating everyone simply by standing there."

Jaden can see the reason in Bastian's words but unfortunately he was dead set on asking her anyway.

"You may be right Bastian but I'm gonna ask anyway."

And before both Bastian and Syrus could stop him, Jaden had quickened his pace and approached the discipline committee chairman. She was focussed on her job that she didn't see the teen step in front of her. Those who did gasp and those on the ramp that did notice decided not to wait around and find out what happens next. When she did notice, she saw a teen stand in front of her with a grin. At this moment anything can happen as the chairman began to think she may have found her first delinquent as she stared at him.

"What do you want?"

Jaden grinned and didn't waste any time.

"Hey I got to ask but what kind of deck do you use?"

The question itself wasn't unreasonable but it was one she never thought would be asked of her, she cocked her eyebrow and stared but the teen was unflinching to her gaze.

"I don't duel" she put down bluntly and for a second the teen was surprised to hear it and appeared a little disappointed.

"Oh ok, just wanted to ask that's all."

"Well there is your answer, now continue up the ramp."

Not waiting to be told twice, Jaden headed up the ramp and rejoined the others leaving the chairman to continue her work. Jaden rejoined Syrus and Bastian where the two looked at Jaden as if he did a comedy act or something. It confused him as they continued upwards, Syrus kept switching form looking forward to glancing at Jaden.

"Guys, what's with the looks?" he asked and Bastian began to laugh.

"Are you serious Jaden, you just went up to the head of duel academies discipline committee and you asked her if she had a deck."

"So...I just wanted to know if she had one" Jaden defended himself as Syrus shook his deadpanned face.

"Let's just hope you don't ask the wrong people if they duel" Syrus muttered as they continued up the ramp.

 **Duel Academy Cruise Ship: Teachers Lounge Bar**

To say that Crowler was beat is an understatement, he was more that beat. He was up a creek without a paddle as he slowly gulped down a scotch. His mind was focussed on one thing and that was Zara Truesdale's offer to him back at the Duel Centre. It was not like he was in a spot of bother but more like he was at the edge of an event horizon and Zara was the black hole. All because of what happened earlier.

 **Back in the Duel Academy Staff Room (Earlier)**

Crowler stood still as Zara walked in and sat herself on the coach opposite him, he already knew what this could be about but not hearing what she has to say could defiantly end his career so he sat back down.

"Mrs Truesdale, what exactly do you need?" he asked, trying to keep his composure as he looks at the Obelisk sitting in front of him. Zara crossed her legs and gave the impression that this was about business, despite the glare she always gives that chills the entire room. In Crowler's case he may turn into an icicle.

"I want you to do what you offered to do previously, I want you to get my brother to fail and if you get a few more Slifer's to fail along with him then count that as a bonus."

Crowler gulped but he wasn't convinced as he thought of something.

"Excuse me but what makes you think you can boss me around this time, sure you could inform someone of my actions earlier but it's my word against yours. As far as anyone is concerned you could be making it up."

Zara smirked and instantly Crowler realised that he may have put one foot into the grave as he watches her take out her PDA and wave it at him.

"For all you know I could or have recorded your antics on this and all I need to do is email it to Chancellor Sheppard and your career will be over. Should we test that theory out?" she asked as she begins to do something to the PDA's screen. Crowler not wanting to know what she is doing instantly jumped of his seat.

"Wait you convinced me, I'll do it. I'll do it!"

Zara grinned and put her PDA away and stood up. Crowler was rooted to the spot as he watches her head to the door. She paused and looks back to him giving him one last icy glare.

"Get my brother to drop out or you will be dropping out!"

And with that she left leaving Crowler with cold feet.

 **Duel Academy Cruise Ship: Teachers Lounge Bar (present)**

"Oh she could be bluffing, she has to be. But what if she isn't..." Crowler groaned as he took a gulp of his scotch. "Beside how hard will it be to fail the little brat, it shouldn't be that hard with those results he had. Chin up old boy, this could be a piece of cake."

"Talking to yourself, doctor?" a new voice sounded behind him.

Crowler squealed and jumped of the stool he was sitting on, looking to see who came from behind he sighs as he sees it was a fellow teacher.

"Nurse Fontaine, please don't do that. I am starting to think I may get heart attack at my age right about now."

The teacher who came behind him is the head of the Obelisk Blue Girls Dorm and head of the academies medical department, Nurse Fontaine. She also teaches sport outside of duels. She stifled a giggle as Crowler relaxes and went back to his drink.

"Well I couldn't help when I see a fellow tutor is talking to himself which could be a first sign of madness and drinking alcohol when he should be setting a professional example" Fontaine spoke as she moved beside him.

"Don't worry it's just the one, I felt like I needed a drink after what I went through today" Crowler explained as he took another sip.

"You mean that spectacular defeat against that new applicant?" Fontaine asked and almost instantly Crowler head butted the counter as the memory popped up.

"Please don't remind me!"

Fontaine chuckled as Crowler took a piece of ice out of his glass and put it to his forehead as a red mark is seen due his interaction with the counter.

"Well it better be as we have twenty minutes until we are needed" Fontaine declared politely and then headed for the lounge doors. Crowler sat confused and wondered what she meant before calling out to her.

"What do you mean _we_ have twenty minutes?"

Fontaine was barely through the door before she replied without looking back.

"We need to address the students for accommodations unless you want them walking around the ship in the middle of the night so don't be late."

Crowler groaned and finished his drink.

"Well no rest for the wicked I suppose, best get this over with."

 **Duel Academy Cruise ship arrival lobby**

"Whoa check this out!"

Syrus stood stumped as he looked around the lobby, if the lobby back at the Duel Centre was impressive then one he is in now was out of this world. It looked like he walked into a palace rather than a boat. The wood work was extraordinary and there was a crystal chandelier dangling above them giving the place a regal feel.

"Okay did we just step onto the Titanic or something?" Jaden asked as he two glanced around.

"Careful what you wish for fellers otherwise there might be an iceberg later on" Bastian decided to point out earning a glare from Syrus.

"Oh ha ha, way to spoil the mood Bastian" Syrus mumbled.

Jaden laughed at Bastian comment, he couldn't help but agree as if this were the Titanic then the possibility of an iceberg is very high. The other applicants with them were just as stunned as they were as they commented on the lobby with some saying aloud what the rest of the ship could look like.

"May I have your attention please!" a new voice called out, earning the attention of all the new students. They looked to the direction of the voice and saw a young woman with a skinny and clownish looking man whom Jaden recognised as the teacher he beat in his entrance exam. Most of the eyes of every boy were replaced with hearts as they looked at the woman and who can blame them, she was gorgeous.

"Hello and welcome aboard the White Dragon in which we will sail to Dual Academy, my name is Miss Fontaine and I am the Head of the Obelisk Blue girl's dorm and also the head nurse of the academy" she introduced herself and automatically some of the boys whispered " _she can check my health anytime_ " upon hearing that she was the academies nurse. This whisper was heard by Jaden and the others and they just sweat dropped at either they were thinking the same thing somewhat or they hoped that those who said it where not heard as the Discipline Committee joined the teachers.

"With me is my associate, Dr Vellian Crowler. Head of the Obelisk Blue boy's dorm and head of Department of Techniques at the academy and will be your main duel teacher for the term."

Upon hearing Crowlers introduction, one of the students foolishly blurted out.

"Hey it's that guy from that machine verse machine duel, the one with that big robot!"

Crowler's eye twitched a little at the statement, first of the fact he was recognised from the duel that humiliated him and second…

"It's not giant robot, its Ancient Gear Golem thank you" he snapped.

The student gulped and many felt uncomfortable as Crowler glared at all of them, Fontaine groaned and elbowed the man in the ribs. Startled he glanced at Fontaine before giving a cough before speaking.

"Yes well as Nurse Fontaine has kindly pointed out, I am you duel instructor for the academy year and I am compelled to inform you that I will tolerate no slacking in my lessons otherwise you will be finding yourselves in after school detentions for the whole year."

His statement cringed many as the thought of after school detention just horrified them, Jaden was one of them as the one thing he hated above all else was detention. If you would look at him at this moment you would think, he was about to have a stroke.

"Yeesh, who made him so touchy?" Jaden whispered to both Syrus and Bastian.

"I think he may have been born that way" Bastian answered causing Syrus to snigger but unfortunately that snigger was heard by Crowler.

"Ahem, may I ask what is so funny?" he asked aloud and the group stayed silent as Syrus realised he was heard and tried to blend in so as to not get noticed. "Well who was it, who thought it was a good idea to laugh at their teacher?"

The group began to separate as they all looked to the source and Syrus was instantly spotted out. He gulped as he found himself at the centre of attention and soon found Crowler looking at him.

"Ah, Mr Truesdale I believe, pray tell what was it that was so funny. The concept of yearlong detentions perhaps or was it something else?"

Syrus at first couldn't say anything and felt nervous.

"Er…no sir it wasn't that…" he began to say.

"Oh really, well I didn't say anything else apart from that unless you find that fact that I will be your teacher amusing?"

Bastian was about to step in due to the sight of Syrus getting intimidated by Crowler but before he could, Jaden stepped forward.

"Actually teach he was laughing at what I said!" Jaden declared and once Crowler focussed on him, his expression changed.

"You!" Crowler yelled out, earning the attention of everyone nearby. Realising his outburst, he gave another cough into his hand and regained his posture. "Um…Jaden Yuki was it, ah yes well then. Perhaps you can tell me what was so funny."

"Well teach…" Jaden began.

"Doctor!" Crowler interrupted.

"Ok, you see doctor I wondered why you were so touchy and I figured you probably was born that way, hence the outfit" Jaden explained and added the last bit in for a final touch.

The result was expected as Crowler just yelled, "Excuse me?!"

The group of students began to snigger and cover their mouths so as to not get caught but it was still a big giveaway and to add insult to injury even more, Crowler noticed Fontaine doing the exact same thing but when she noticed his angry scowl she stopped giggling and avoided his gaze in a vain attempt to say I wasn't doing anything.

"Miss Fontaine, I thought we were supposed to be setting an example" he growled as he turned back to Jaden with a rage fuelled glare.

"Says the one drinking at this hour…oops" Fontaine accidently blurted out and the students heard that as Crowler gasped, with jaw to the floor.

"Great, our teacher is an alcoholic" someone said aloud.

"I am not an alcoholic!" Crowler screamed aloud, shutting everyone up. "Mr Yuki, Mr Truesdale, after your introduction with the Chancellor I expect to see you two in my office, understand!"

Both Jaden and Syrus sweat dropped as they realise that they were in trouble even before the academic year had even started.

"Wait, why is Syrus involved, I just said it was my fault" Jaden complained but was silenced by the D.C chairman.

"Shut it student, otherwise it will be a suspension and if you keep this up it will be an expulsion."

Crowler upon hearing this instantly lit a lightbulb in his head, figuratively. Unseen by the others a smirk grew on his face and then vanished as he spoke again.

"Yes, thank you Chairman. As for you two I recommend you don't do anything else that could get you in trouble, before your first day" Crowler declared and the two boys could only groan.

"Yes sir" they both said and Crowler for the first time since the start of the day felt everything is back in his control.

"Good, now Nurse Fontaine will direct you to you quarters where you will be staying for the evening. In the morning I will be expecting you all back here at seven o'clock where you will be lead to the main auditorium of the academy where Chancellor Shepard will welcome you to the academy."

And with that Crowler turned on his heel and left them as Fontaine gained their attention again.

"Alright students if you would please follow me and I will show you to the sleeping quarters, also the ships dining area will be open from eight to ten in the evening" Fontaine announced as the group began to follow her. Jaden sighed as he realises that when they arrive at the academy, they will be under the full glare of Crowler but they have the rest of the day before then so they have at least some freedom until then.

"Jaden."

Jaden looks to Syrus who gives him a thumbs up.

"Thanks for defending me there; sure we are now in bother but thanks for trying" Syrus said with a grin as they followed Fontaine towards the heart of the ship.

"Don't mention it Sy, it will be fine" Jaden replied but a cough from Bastion got his attention.

"I owe you an apology Jaden, because of my comment I got the two of you in trouble."

"Don't sweat it Bastion and besides I did start the conversation...and added the outfit gig when I shouldn't" Jaden said and giggled nervously as the others just grinned.

 **Duel Academy Cruise ship: Corridor to the Teachers Lounge**

" _Why didn't I think of it before, the Disciplinary Committee can help me get rid of that Slifer Slacker and the Truesdale brat, killing two birds with one stone_ " he thought with glee as he returned to the teachers' lounge as they don't just do drinks but also meals and he felt hungry for a victory moment meal. " _Question is how to do it_ " he also thought.

As he entered the lounge he paused as he spotted an unusual sight of two young girls in the lounge itself, one holding a bottle.

"Excuse me ladies but this is the teachers' lounge, why are you two here and is that a bottle?"

The two girls turned to him and instantly one of them called out.

"Oh hi, are you one of the teachers?" she asked.

"I am...and you two are?"

"I'm Jasmine and this is my friend Mindy, we came aboard the wrong way apparently, oh and the bottle is from the coach we rode on."

Crowler looked over them and stared at the bottle in the hands of the one identified as Mindy.

"And my I ask which coach is that?" he asked further, clearly not believing her story until one piece of detail suddenly clicked into his brain. " _Wait_... _they are on the ship so they must be students and since they are both girls then that must mean_..."

"We came on the Obelisk Blue coach" Jasmine explained. "Practically everything in the coach was blue. There were even Wicked Blue drinks available to just get, which is what Mindy is currently drinking."

"Ah...I understand" Crowler said and also realised something else. " _I guess that's why I didn't see any new Obelisks on my PDA. They are not within my dorm jurisdiction_ " he though before speaking to them again. "Well I must insist that the bottle is disposed as soon as possible as you two have just missed a brief introduction by the Disciplinary Committee so like I said...lose the bottle and I will take you both directly to your head of dorm. Just wait a moment and I will take you to her."

"Thank Mr...I'm sorry I didn't catch your name?"

"It's Doctor Crowler."

Crowler went straight to the bar as Jasmine quickly got rid of the WKD bottle Mindy was holding which earned a soppy complain from the girl as she hadn't finished drinking the rest of the contents. Starts to make one wonder how much did she actually drink on the coach within a time limit of just under an hour. The barman saw him and was about to get a glass, believing that the man was going to order another scotch when...

"Do you still do those omelette meals, the bacon and mushroom omelette served with a side of fresh salad and in a large serving?"

The barman cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes we do" he replied and Crowler gave his signature grin.

"Excellent I want one of those and I will be back soon once I seen these two off thank you."

The barman nodded and headed to the kitchen as Crowler turned to the two girls.

"Well then, shall we head off, I believe we will find Nurse Fontaine, your dorm head in the sleeping quarters for students. She is with the other new students, come along now."

 **Duel Academy Cruise ship: New Student Sleeping Quarters Main Hallway (Bow)**

"Here we are students; these are the sleeping quarters where you will be staying for tonight. There are other sleeping areas but they are used by the academies current students from the trial year so this is where you will be staying. I have taken the liberty to assign you your rooms, be mindful that some will be sharing a room with another and some will have a room on their own. Here is the list of the rooms with your name next to the room number."

Nurse Fontaine tapped on her PDA and began to read the list.

"Okay...do I have a Jacob May?" she asked.

"Here" A voice called out.

"You are in room twenty one with a Keith Reilly, next we have..." she continued as Jaden with Bastion and Syrus began to talk amongst themselves.

"So you think we may be sharing rooms?" Jaden asked them.

"Not sure though there is a possibility but I doubt it" Bastian answered then noticed something as Syrus was not fully into the conversation as if he was elsewhere. Jaden noticed also and bent over so that he was eye level with the blue haired kid. Bastian did the same and both looked in the direction Syrus was looking and both grinned.

"Well someone here as already developed a teacher crush" Jaden whispered and nudged Syrus's shoulder causing the boy to react.

"Huh what..." Syrus gawked out and noticed the two grinning at him, the grins were pretty creepy. "Hey what is with the creepy grinning?"

Jaden pointed a finger to Ms Fontaine as she continued giving out instructions to the group.

"You were transfixed on the teach over there. You have got your first teacher crush, congratulations" Jaden teased and Syrus's face went red.

"Wha...no I don't! I was just listening in that all" Syrus argued back but he blushed even redder.

"Of course you were" Jaden teased again.

"Syrus Truesdale?"

The three of them stopped what they were doing and Syrus gulped as they saw the head nurse look right at them.

"Here miss" Syrus nervously answered and raised his hand for extra measure. The group around them began to chuckle but stopped when Jaden started glaring at them, believing that they would take the teasing too far.

"No need to be nervous now. You will be sharing in room two with a...do I have Bastian Misawa?"

"Here ma'am" Bastian revealed himself to her.

"Ah good...you both have room two and who is left..."

Jaden looked to both Bastian and Syrus, giving thumbs up but also a "you were saying" stare at Bastian.

"So what was that about doubting the possibility there Bastian?"

Bastian gave a small chuckle and coughed.

"In my defence I did say there was the possibility so I was half right about the thought" he said to defend himself.

Jaden grinned as Fontaine called out a new name.

"Jaden Yuki."

Jaden stopped what he was doing and called out.

"Here teach, so who am I sharing rooms with?"

Fontaine was a little taken back by his out coming attitude but it was cute in a way. He was defiantly not one of the snobbish male students she role-called last year.

" _Teach huh. He is defiantly going to get around Vellian's nerves_ " she thought to herself and an image of Crowler mad brought a small smile to her lips. Looking at her clipboard to double check, she found his name and replied.

"You are in room one and I am afraid that there isn't anyone else as you are the last name on the list so you will be having a bunk to yourself. I hope that is alright?"

When she revealed that Jaden would have a room to himself, the rest of the new students began to whisper comments such as "He gets a room to himself, lucky him" and "Damn, why couldn't I get a room to myself". Jaden could only blush as he felt everyone's eyes once more on him and could only mumble before speaking clearly.

"Um sure I have no problem with having a room to myself" Jaden replied to Fontaine, earning a few more comments from the others.

"I bet you don't!" someone called out from behind.

"Alright settle down please, settle down. Now everyone please get settled in and enjoy the voyage. The restaurant is open all day until ten and there is also a curfew so everyone should be in their rooms by eleven. Anyone caught outside of hours will reprimanded by the disciplinary committee. There is a leisure deck with arcades and some duel fields if anyone wants to practice their duelling skills before arriving at the academy. If you need anything I will be at the ships medical wing" Fontaine explained to everyone before leaving them to get sorted.

The group started to get into their rooms in their respected pairs leaving Jaden, Bastian and Syrus still in the corridor. It seemed that even Syrus was a little jealous that Jaden got a room to himself.

"Well what are you going to do with a room to yourself Jaden? Got anything planned?" Syrus asked and gave Jaden a suspicious look. Jaden could only pale and wondered what to say as the mood was starting to get crazy.

" _Seriously, come on_ " he thought before answering. "I don't know what you are implying Sy, I just got lucky I guess and I'm not planning anything."

" _But I am_ " Yubel's voice whispered into his ear and he felt his spine shudder.

" _You better not_!" he mentally said back, hoping nothing awkward would happen.

"You know at times like these, some would try and sneak a girl in when the teachers are not looking as I have heard" Bastian then just pointed out and Jaden now stands corrected.

"Seriously! You are going to put thoughts in Sy's head saying stuff like that!" Jaden gawked at Bastian who shrugged.

"I think he was already thinking that" Bastian pointed out and true to his word as Jaden looks back to Syrus and sweat dropped as the small boy now had his eyes narrowed and his hand to his chin as if he was deducting an investigation.

"Wait...how old are you again, and why are you thinking that?" Jaden blurted out and received a cheesy grin from Syrus.

"Just checking" he teased.

 **Duel Academy Cruise ship: New Student Sleeping Quarters Port Side Corridor**

Fontaine walked towards the medical wing and looked back at her PDA confused as she scrolled down on the touch screen. She didn't say anything to the new students but she was missing two. She was about to call the disciplinary chairman when a voice from ahead called out to her.

"Ah Miss Fontaine I thought you would come this way."

Looking up she sees Crowler approach her and also noticed that following him where two girls. Instantly realising who they were, she stopped what she was doing and headed towards them.

"Dr Crowler, I see you found my two missing students. Thank you" she thanked him and Crowler just gave his usual grin.

"Not a problem, they were in the staff lounge. They got onboard through the wrong entrance and therefore were brought there" he explained before turning to the girls. "Now Miss Fontaine here will help you from now on as she is your dorm head. Behave yourselves and I will see you at the academy."

Crowler then turned on his heel and headed back the way he came leaving Fontaine with the two. The head nurse sighed as she watched Crowler leave them.

" _He going for another drink I bet, typical_ " she thought to herself and turned her attention to the two girls. "I am glad that you two are here, now come with me and I will show you to your accommodations. Be warned that you two are the only new female students so I could make a change and have you stay at the accommodations for the Obelisk Blue students unless you are comfortable with sharing a corridor with the other new students?"

The girls looked to each other as they assessed the situation of should they join with the other new students or stay with the rest of the Obelisk Blue's.

"Well only a few of the new students were cute, the rest are not so cute" one of them said causing the other to go deadpan.

"Really, that's all you are thinking off. I am starting to think Alexis had a point when she...wait a minute" the other girl said and turned to Fontaine. "Excuse me miss but is it possible to stay with Alexis Rhodes? She is a friend of ours and we saw here earlier at the exam building."

Fontaine blinked, first she was surprised by the first girls statement about some of the new students being cute but now the second is making a request concerning with one of her students.

"You know Mrs Rhodes?" Fontaine asked and the two girls nodded. Looking to her PDA, she tapped on the screen and looked at a separate accommodation list. "Well not all of students of the Obelisk Blue girl's dorm came to see the exam so we have many free accommodations. Then again with a ship this size it really isn't an issue but I can see that two rooms near Mrs Rhodes are unoccupied. If that is what you want then I don't see any issues, first of all though can you please confirm your names."

"Sure, I'm Jasmine and this is Mindy" the girl, Jasmine, replied.

"Hello" the other girl, Mindy, said and waved.

Once she heard their names she looked again on her PDA to find their details. After finding them, she nodded towards them.

"Alright now that that's settled, please follow me. We go through the ships top lounge first and if she is not there then she would be in her cabin. Let's go" Fontaine informed them and began to lead them towards the nearest stairway to the top of the ship.

 **Duel Academy Cruise ship: New Student Sleeping Quarters Port Side: Room One**

"Wow" Jaden said as he looked over the room he will be staying for the night. "I wonder if the dorms are just as fancy as this."

The cabin was both spacious and had everything he would need from a desk, an on suite bathroom, a bunk bed which is handy as he knew that Yubel would try and share the same bed as him and would most likely do something overnight. The thought of it made him blush and so he quickly snapped out of it as it did feel sexy.

"Nope don't think of it, think unsexy thoughts. Think unsexy thoughts" He chanted and within a second his expression changed from focus to disgust. "Eww, fuck no. I did not mean to think of Uncle Carl in a thong. I wish I never heard of El Superbeasto!"

At this point Yubel had just reappeared and since they were in a room alone, she made herself physically solid. Noticing the bed, she grinned though didn't like the idea that it was a bunk bed but they were on a ship so beggars can't be choosers. Looking to Jaden she noticed that he looked unwell for some reason.

"Are you ok Jaden? You looked fine a moment ago" she asked as Jaden tried to un-think the unsexy thought which was easy to do but still left an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach. She kept her voice low as though they have the room to themselves, it most likely isn't soundproof.

"It's nothing really I just thought of something that I really shouldn't have" Jaden replied and instantly Yubel looked hurt.

"It wasn't about me was it?"

Jaden looked to her and shook his head.

"What? No! It was something else, anyway check out the room. It's impressive."

It was true as the room defiantly had some work put into it as the wood work looked expensive; the drapes looked expensive and even the floor looked like it might have been made of gold. In all appearance it looked like a room from a V.I.P suite or a guest room in a palace, but with a bunk bed. There were some travel bags near the bed in question which contained Jaden's change of clothes and other essentials. Most likely was brought onto the boat before they arrived as they had to send them in beforehand, even before the exam so they were taken in. If you failed, the exam you would have to collect them on your way home.

"I guess the no expense was not just for the outside appearance but the interior as well" Yubel stated as she walked to the bottom bunk and decided to sit on it. Only for her wings to get in the way, sighing she made them transparent so now she appeared to be wingless to allow her to sit down but thinking ahead she decided to lie down. The bunk was surprisingly comfortable and the pillow felt delightful. As if a switch was just flipped on, she started to prepare. Her left leg draped over the side of the bed and her other leaned against the wall. She crossed her arms behind her head and tilted slightly to the left and made two features become visible.

"Want to join me?" she spoke softly towards Jaden who was now at the desk sorting his decks, though it was his Hero deck that he was sorting out as he did drop it into his bag. He looked back to see what Yubel meant and instantly gulped and blushed so deep that he might get another waterfall style nosebleed. Yubels nipples were once more visible which he hadn't seen since the last time that lead to a lot of stumped doctors but that was not the only thing visible. His eyes widened as for the first time in his life, he is seeing a woman's vagina. He was rooted to the spot and could not take his eyes of the sight. It was something he defiantly wanted to avoid facing but he at the same time he couldn't deny that Yubel was mesmerising. He watched as she slowly brought her hands from behind her head to her neck and starts to brush them against her skin. Slowly and seductively her hands slid from her neck and cupped her breasts, her thumbs brushing against the nipples. Then they brushed down her slender sides to her legs where they stopped. Yubel then raised her ass so that her vagina was in the air; she licked her lips as Jaden gulped loudly. "Let us begin, my king" she said to him so softly it felt like honey.

Jaden however turned on the spot so that he was facing the wall behind his desk.

"I see you have taken the bottom bunk, that's fine I was going to the top bunk anyway" he blurted out, his voice betraying his behaviour as he was not just aroused in body but also scared in the mind as he had no idea how to proceed or better yet, escape the current situation.

"Jaden" he heard her say, the seduction still in her voice.

"One sec, just sorting out the deck" he replied, hoping that the situation would die out and she changes her mind. But then he heard something from behind and realised that she got out of the bunk as her hands snaked around his chest.

"Turn around you" her voice commanded, still with a seductive tone and gulping one more time, Jaden turned around to face her.

If he wasn't red before, he certainly is now as Yubel is just mere inches from him and her hands moved from his waist as she draped her arms around him above the shoulders. Sweat drops ran down his face as he found himself trapped between the desk and his childhood duel spirit companion presenting herself to him fully. His body betraying him as he felt his hands touch her hips, bringing a smile to her face.

"You still thinking that you're not ready for your first time?" Yubel asked and Jaden instantly looked away, his face still read.

"Well...yeah you know, um...maybe it's too soon" Jaden awkwardly replied.

Yubel looked down and chuckled, she brought her hips closer and rested them on his groin with the only space separating them was between their chests.

"Well from what I am feeling, a certain something is saying the opposite" she informed him.

Jaden now confused turned his attention back to her. The redness of his face had dimmed down and he appeared to look like his old self again.

"What are you on about? What is saying the opposite?"

Yubel leaned back and removed one of her hands, the other still draped over his shoulder. With her free hand, she pointed downwards. Jaden still confused followed the direction she was pointing and like a gunshot his eyes went wide and the face returned to the shade of red as he now sees what Yubel is taking about. A bulge is showing in his trousers, another sign of his body betraying him.

"Ah...this is not what it looks like" Jaden gawked out as he stared at the bulge. "Its...err...a reaction of a...err."

Yubel giggled and leaned her hips forward again, the bulge now touching her body and she adjusted her footing so that her right foot is on the desk.

"Oh yes it is a reaction alright, a good reaction" she whispered as she wrapped her arm back around Jaden's head. "And don't deny it by saying that you are not getting into this as I can feel your hands groping my butt."

True to her words, his hands had moved from her hips and are caressing her ass. Jaden was now going through two things, the first is the warm feeling growing inside him and his body is being overtaken by pure instinct. The second was at the back of his mind, he could hear himself screaming " _What the fuck am I doing. How did I not notice I am touching her butt_!" He then felt something rub against him, looking down once he saw that Yubel had positioned herself so that she could rub against the bulge in his pant with her vagina. His hair stood on end and his heart began to beat rapidly like a locomotive at top speed. Yubel then brought her face closer to his, their noses just millimetres from touching.

"Still think it's too soon my king?" Yubel spoke and Jaden saw the arousal her face as her eyes pleaded for him make a move, despite the fact she was making the moves. "Do you hate what is happening?"

"Well...no...It feels...nice, I don't hate it as...well...you know. But yeah I still think...its...err" Jaden tried to say but his admittance that he did not hate what was going on was all she needed to hear as she leaned closer.

"Shush my king, let your worries wash away. Now let us start...right...here" Yubel said as her breaths turned into gasps as her mouth got closer to his.

"Yeah...okay" was all Jaden could say just as their mouths were about to connect. Both of their breath quickened and the rhythm of her movements remained the same. Instinct had kicked as they were about to begin, when several loud knocks on the cabin door startled them. Their faces gaped in shock and panic as they thought someone was about to come in.

"Jaden...hey you still in there" the voice of Syrus spoke through the door.

"Yeah one sec" Jaden blurted out and Yubel gawked at him.

"Why on earth did you answer him?!" she squeaked, her voice still quite. "You could have stayed quiet and he would have left!"

Jaden grinned sheepishly and gently pushed Yubel to the side so he can get to the door. Yubel was still gawking as she made herself transparent just as he opened the door. He leaned his head around the door frame however as he still had the bulge between his legs. He then saw both Syrus and Bastian outside and they were waiting for him.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"What's up, exploring the ship is what's up" Syrus stated and gave his cheesy grin. "You in?"

Jaden looked to Bastian and saw the Ra Yellow applicant nod.

"It is coming to midday and truth be told the little guy's stomach started rumbling so we are going to find the cafeteria of this ship" Bastian explained in detail which annoyed Syrus when he mentioned the kid's stomach. "You want to join us."

Seeing a chance, Jaden took it.

"Yeah sure, give me a sec. Just need to use the toilet."

And with that Jaden closed the door and rushed to the on suite bathroom, Yubel became solid once more and moved to join Jaden.

"Heh heh, well that is certainly bad timing" she called out, her tone mixed with awkwardness and humour. "Well anyway you still have that excited fellow to deal with so shall we make it a quick one or..." she was about to say but stopped as she heard something from the bathroom.

The trickle of water hitting water and it didn't take an Einstein to figure out what it was.

"Seriously?" Yubel asked through the bathroom's open doorframe. "How can you pee while in an erected state?"

"Yubel please a little privacy" she heard Jaden reply but that didn't stop her.

"Oh c'mon it nothing I haven't seen before" she retorted and entered the bathroom just as Jaden finished and started to wash his hands. For a second it seemed that things were about to continue off but once she entered she saw something that stopped her in her tracks. Jaden was trying to avoid eye-contact yet his face was still red and since he was back to his old self, he is back to the not going to happen state but it was downstairs that shocked her. "Jaden, where did the erection go?"

The bulge had disappeared and Jaden could only chuckle at the situation.

"Err...unsexy thoughts" he explained and sweat dropped as he received a 'what the fuck' look from Yubel. "Anyway I'm kind of hungry myself, I wonder if they have fried shrimp. See you later unless you want to join us."

Before Yubel could say anything, Jaden slipped passed her. Trying not to glance at her otherwise his body would betray him again and excited the cabin, leaving Yubel alone and staring at the door with wide eyes.

 **Duel Academy Cruise ship: New Student Sleeping Quarters Main Hallway (Bow)**

As Jaden closed the door, Syrus was already ahead by a few feet as Bastian waited patiently and walked beside Jaden as they headed in the direction they think is the right route to the ships dining area. Jaden looked to the eager Syrus as they headed for the nearest stairway to the upper deck as usually on ships like these the upper decks would lead them to their destination as long as they find a wall map of sorts.

" _Phew, thank you Syrus. Otherwise I would have lost and ended up...well...fucking_ " he thought to himself as thought the situation was pleasant and in some part he wasn't against it. It was something he still felt that he wasn't ready for, even if his own body has other ideas. Thinking of a way to thank Syrus without giving away the fact that he was thanking him for something, Jaden looked behind him wondering if Yubel would join them. He didn't see her so he assumes that she is still in the cabin and focussed back on the task at hand.

"What do you think will be served when we get there?" Syrus asked aloud as he reached the first flight of stairs before turning back to face both Bastian and Jaden. "Come to think of it, what are your favourite foods? Mine's pizza."

Bastian appeared quite serious as he contemplated an answer for Syrus before replying.

"I don't have a specific favourite but if I did then it would have to be curry dishes" Bastian answered before turning to Jaden. "What about you?"

"Fried Shrimp is my number one dish but I do like other things" Jaden explained as he and Bastian began to make their way up the steps, following Syrus lead.

"By the way, you appear to be quite blushed Jaden" Bastian then pointed out as they reached the top of the stairs. "Something wrong?"

Jaden had hoped that no one would notice that his face was still slightly red and ask about it but reality corrected him as he struggled to think of something to say.

"Err...no nothing's wrongs. Just excited that we are getting closer to the academy" Jaden lied.

"Well then you must be really excited, what part are you excited about?"

The question was a no-brainer to Jaden as he knew exactly what to say.

"Duelling of course, there is nothing sweeter than getting your game on."

Syrus paused what he was doing and looks to Jaden confused and stumped.

"Get your game...on?" the kid asked.

Jaden sniggered as he saw Syrus's confusion.

"It's kind of my catchphrase" he explained as Syrus narrowed his eyes.

"It sounds like something a child came up with" Syrus stated and instantly Jaden felt like he was stabbed in the back hard with a pole that has a sign that says child stuff.

Bastian smirked as Jaden slowly began to fume whereas Syrus gave him a cheesy grin before heading for the wall map besides the stairs.

"C'mon, let's just find the ships restaurant and eat" Syrus said before Jaden could say anything. "Now where is the wall map, I could have sworn that one should be around...ah here it is!"

The three of them then looked at the wall map and saw the multiple floors and interests that the ship had in store for them. From restaurants to swimming pools, even an ice rink for some reason and an onboard cinema. If this ship wasn't for the academy, then it really should have been for month long pleasure cruises.

"Well I knew it was big but this makes it bigger" Bastian commented as he looked over the map, reading every detail while doing so. "We are apparently here" he revealed and pointed to a part of the map that had a little sign stating 'you are here'. "So we need to go..." Bastian then trailed off and he scanned the map further. "Here it is...the Blue Eyes Restaurant. Looks like the largest restaurant on the ship and its located..." he continued but Syrus finished the sentence for him as he gawked as the map and freaked out.

"On the other end of the ship!" Syrus cried out and began to rub his hair frantically. "How long is this boat exactly?" he asked to no one in particular but it was evident that it was directed at both Jaden and Bastian.

Jaden didn't know the answer and shrugged and simply looked to Bastian to see if he knew.

"Well if we estimate that this ship is a thousand and one hundred and eighty-eight feet long which it feels like it is, then I'd say that this ship is under half a mile in length" Bastian speculated

"Under half a mile?!" Syrus said aloud. "Are you sure about that? Because this ship feels like three miles when you look at it, maybe even more."

Amused by Syrus's statement, Jaden started to pat the kid on the head.

"It isn't that bad Sy and besides, the walk will give us an appetite" Jaden said to bring establish a silver lining but it wasn't that successful as Syrus's stomach made a grumble.

"I have an appetite already and it needs filling!"

Bastian laughed as he headed to another flight of stairs before calling to both of them.

"Well then we best get a move on. Oh and also we need to go up two more floors before we get to the right one" he revealed.

Syrus groaned and followed Bastian up the stairs with Jaden following behind. Halfway up he looked back again to see if Yubel has joined them yet. He wondered if that it takes Yubel a little longer to ease out of her state and back to her old self.

" _I wonder how she is doing_ " he thought as they began to go up their second flight of stairs.

 **Back in Room One**

" _Fuck, fuck, FUCK_!" Yubel mentally screamed at herself. " _I was this close, so fucking close. Gods damn it_!"

Yubel was on the floor, rubbing her face in frustration. Once Jaden had closed the door she just stayed still before collapsing backwards and started cussing at the situation. Her body still aroused from the previous events and her face flustered as she thought what had transpired. She had Jaden trapped between her and the desk. His hands on her ass and it was perfect, so perfect that she felt that Jaden would have taken control after a while and thrust himself in her but instead it was all interrupted.

" _This was going to be Jaden's, my king's, first time. His freaking first time and it got busted by that kid's fucking knocking on the door_!" she continued to yell in her mind. " _I could even feel Jaden was getting ready for it. Sure it was slow but he didn't resist and wasn't against it but...fucking blue balls it had to get interrupted...fuck_!"

Yubel then rocked side to side as she continued on her mental screams of frustration, unawares that she was watched. She arched her back and gave one last frustrated yell before collapsing back to the floor. Her chest moved rapidly as she breathed heavily until she felt herself calm down. Sitting herself upright, Yubel looked down as she parted her legs and sighed.

" _And I was also just about to get wet...ugh_ " she groaned and stood up from the floor. She then stretched upwards and to the sides. The aroused feelings inside her body began to disappear and soon she felt a feeling of relaxation flow through her. " _I guess I cannot blame the kid, my timing wasn't perfect, I should have waited for tonight. No chances of interruptions then but seriously, has that kid ever heard of room service and did that instead of calling Jaden out to a bloody food stand or something_?"

As Yubel calmed down further, her wings became visible again and in turn her nipples and vagina disappeared from view. She knew that Jaden would likely not approve of having them still out, even when transparent when joining him in public. Deciding to not dwell on it further she began to hover and headed for the door.

" _I'll have a better chance tonight. In the meantime, I better make sure he doesn't stuff his face with too much fried shrimp over wise he will get fat_ " she chuckled to herself and left the room by simply going through the closed door. Would have looked strange to someone passing by and sees a door opening and closing itself. Once she had left, a furry winged creature popped out of one of the cards on the desk and watched the door. An angelic like chirp emitted from it as it started to formulate a plan in its furry little head.

 **Duel Academy Cruise ship: (Trial) Student Sleeping Quarters (Stern) Room Ten**

Alexis sighed as she stepped out of her luxurious on-suite bathroom. Her accommodations are a declared requirement as decreed by the Kaiba Corporation for the Obelisk Blue ranking of academy students. Five star, penthouse styled luxury though Alexis finds it overkill as it felt more like ten star in appearance. A large double bed furnished with Egyptian silk and cotton, pristine marble coloured cupboards and dressers and a large fifty-inch plasma screen TV mounted on the wall above the desk. Basically it was a room that rich kids would have in their parent's house, she herself came from a wealthy family but she preferred the basic things in life though she does spoil herself now and then if she needed to. Falling onto the bed, the bath robe she wore loosened a little as she sat up and went deep into thought. She had to have another cold shower as the one she previously had was rushed and help only for a while so she needed to take a longer one as soon as she got on the ship. She arrived with the other trial students, by helicopter, and once onboard it was straight to her room with no stopping and avoiding Zara along the way. The longer, and colder, shower helped much more because as soon as she got into her assigned cabin, the feeling grew once more. She was amazed that it didn't occur during the helicopter flight as it would have been uncomfortable considering she had to sit next to Zara. But thankfully Zara said nothing and just stared out of the window. A knock on the door distracted her from her thoughts. Wondering who it is, she stood up and headed towards the door and opened it. Her visitor came into view and she saw it was Fontaine who smiled at her.

"Hello Alexis, I apologise if I came at a bad time" Fontaine said politely as she noticed Alexis's bathrobe.

"Not at all Nurse Fontaine, how can I help" Alexis replied as she tightened her robe.

"Well you see these two seemed to know you so I wonder if you could help them get accommodated in the rooms next door" Fontaine explained and pointed to the left. Alexis instantly figured out which two the head nurse meant looked around the door and grinned.

"Hello you two" she said as both Mindy and Jasmine waved at her. "Didn't like the idea of staying with the others I take it."

"Hey!" Jasmine cried, taking some offence to Alexis's comment. "We were given the option in fact but also Mindy here said that most of the other new comers were not cute enough."

Alexis sighed and pinched her nose as the statement rang true about Mindy but also that it was said in front of the head of the Obelisk Blue Girl's dorm.

"That does sound like Mindy" she said as Mindy looked at her defiantly.

"What, it's true" Mindy stated to defend herself.

Before anything more could be said, the door to the cabin behind Fontaine opened. Everyone looked to see who it was and to Alexis's annoyance it was Zara. Zara stopped what she was doing once she saw Fontaine and the three girls outside her door.

"Miss Fontaine. I apologise if I am interrupting something" Zara said to Fontaine and noticed Alexis standing in the doorway opposite her wearing a bath robe. She gave a small smirk to Alexis who just glared in return.

"Not at all Zaria, not at all" Fontaine replied, oblivious to the interaction between Zara and Alexis. "I was just asking Miss Rhodes to help accommodate the dorm's newest members here."

Fontaine gestured to both Mindy and Jasmine, both girls waved nicely to the academy high queen but Zara just curtly nodded in reply. She had no interest in getting involved but is amused that Alexis has been placed just opposite her own cabin.

"Well I am just passing through so don't mind me" Zara said once more to Fontaine and then closed her cabin door. She then left the four of them without looking back as she headed down the corridor. Both Mindy and Jasmine watched her as she turned a corner and disappeared from view before turning back to Fontaine and Alexis.

"She was a little uptight" Jasmine bluntly pointed out and Fontaine chuckled nervously. "Who was that girl anyway?"

"Oh that is the top duellist of the entire academy, Zaria Truesdale" Fontaine explained as Jasmine looked back down the hallway Zara previously walked down. "Anyway Alexis I'll leave them in your care. Come to my office if you need anything else."

"Of course Miss "Alexis replied and Fontaine looked back to the two girls.

"Now your luggage will be delivered to your rooms quite soon. The cabin staff will ensure that everything is accounted for. If you need any help with something, Alexis will direct you to my office on the ship. It's also the vessel medical wing. Enjoy the voyage."

Both Jasmine and Mindy thanked Fontaine as she left them with Alexis. Alexis one the other hand didn't mind what was happening as it helped her to focus on something else.

"You want to come in, I am going to get dressed and afterwards we could hit the restaurant and get a drink" Alexis told them as she stepped back into the cabin.

"Sure" Mindy answered as she and Jasmine followed Alexis in and stopped once they saw what they would be getting in their own cabins.

"Oh my god this is really awesome" Jasmine exclaimed as she looked over the furniture and the room itself. "They know how to treat duellists on this ship, I mean look at the TV. It's huge!"

Alexis just grinned and closed the door before heading to a large bag. Since they were only using the ship for the night there was no reason to fully unpack so it made handling the luggage easier. Untying and taking of the bathrobe she unzipped the bag but stopped when she heard a whistle and looked up to see Jasmine looking at her.

"Well someone looks good in the looks department that's for sure" the brunette said cheekily. Alexis sighed and took out some black underwear and proceeded to put them on.

"Oh don't be daft. I don't think that way anyhow so I don't really care" she retorted as she reached into the bag and took a pair of socks.

"Oh don't say that Lex" Mindy spoke as she joined in the conversation. "I mean look at yourself, you are a real stunner. You could even make it as a model as well as a duellist."

"A model, you mean as a fashion model? No I really don't think so" Alexis replied as she put on the socks. "I don't have any interest in that either. I got too much to focus on already."

"You mean looking for Atticus?" Jasmine said without thinking first.

Alexis froze just as she pulled out a tank top and an Obelisk Blue uniform skirt. Mindy looked at Jasmine worried, thinking that she may have gone and asked the wrong thing but Jasmine continued.

"You know we are both worried too, Atticus was our friend also though Mindy here had the crush on him" Jasmine pointed out causing Mindy to squeak. "Hey leave me out of it" Mindy called out but they heard Alexis smirk and she continued what she was doing.

"I am sure he is ok, I mean he had disappeared once before and it turns out he was with a girl the whole time and you remember what you did when you got hold of him?" Jasmine continued and Alexis nodded.

"I grabbed him by the hair and told him to never worry me again or I would break his little guitar" Alexis laughed quietly. "He nearly burst into tears about that but this time it's different. He really has disappeared into thin air. No one arrived or left the island at the time, even the places he would go and disappear to have no trace of him. My brother really is missing and it is hurting me."

Alexis then began to struggle as the thought of her brother began to show that it really is bothering her. Jasmine wasted no time and hugged her, surprising Alexis but she didn't push her away.

"It's alright Lex, me and Mindy are here for you and if you want. We can help you find him. As you just said no one at the time arrived or left the island so he must still be on the island" Jasmine assured her as she broke the hug. "And besides you cannot do this alone."

Alexis nodded and felt a tear forming in her eye, not being someone who liked to cry in front of others she wiped her eyes with her hand before any tears could show.

"Thanks but to be honest I am not doing it alone anyway" she revealed, peaking the two girl's interests.

"Really? Who is it?" Mindy asked and Alexis began to regret it slightly.

"Well...someone is helping but...it doesn't matter" she declared and grabs her boots and jacket.

"Oh c'mon tell us" Jasmine asked, nit intending to let it drop. "Who is also helping, maybe we could meet with them and form a plan."

Alexis sighed and knew that there is no stopping them once they want to hear the details and nothing else.

"Alright" she said reluctantly and surrendered the detail. "Zaria Truesdale is the one helping me to find my brother."

The information slowly sunk into the girl's heads as Alexis felt a little awkward from the expressions they made. It felt like minutes until they started speaking again as they finally decided their thoughts about it.

"That girl defiantly doesn't look like the helping type" Jasmine laid it down, straight to the point and Alexis had to agree in some way as Zara is someone who wouldn't help in the slightest unless it benefitted her in return and unfortunately it did otherwise Alexis would have looked to someone else.

"Well despite that she is helping" Alexis pointed out and heads towards the door. "Can we please change the subject now? I want to talk about something else."

"Ok, got a boyfriend yet?" Mindy blurted out and Alexis chocked on her own breathing as Jasmine sniggered.

"Change subject!" Alexis called out as she opened the door.

"Girlfriend?" Mindy continued. She may have changed the subject but it was still a similar topic.

"Again change subject" Alexis called out again, hoping that Jasmine would start the conversation differently then Mindy has done.

"I have a question" Jasmine intervened, making Alexis happy as she can now avoid Mindy's questions. She doesn't have any interests of the like at present and is more in love with duelling though that kind of answer wouldn't stop Mindy from asking if Alexis has any type of interest at all.

"What is it?" she asked as Mindy pouted for not having her questions answered. Hopefully it won't be an embarrassing question as Mindy's, she was wrong.

"I noticed you didn't put a bra on. Why don't you wear bras as I am pretty sure the last time I saw you, you were wearing one?"

Alexis stand corrected as though it was an obvious question to ask it would have been better if she was asked it back in the cabin and not out in the hallway where anyone could be nearby and be listening in.

"I don't like wearing them" Alexis answered as the better chance for the question to not be brought up again is for it to be answered. "Now I will be asking the questions now and you to better answer them" she then stated and exited the cabin.

"But you haven't answered my questions yet" Mindy whined as she and Jasmine followed her out with Jasmine being the last to exit and close the door.

"And you will never get the answer" was Mindy's cocky reply from Alexis and the three then headed towards the hallways exit. "No let's go to that restaurant I mentioned and get something to eat, we'll talk more there."

 **Duel Academy Cruise ship: The Blue Eye's Restaurant**

"No way you will be able to eat all that?" Jaden said to Syrus as his order arrived. Earlier they had managed to reach the restaurant only to find that it was a restaurant within a restaurant. McDonalds, Burger King, Pizza Hut, Yo Sushi and other brands where there making the restaurant appear more like an all you can eat brand buffet but you have to pay each service individually. Even before arriving to the restaurant itself they saw how ridiculous the ship was as they also past a shopping mall and they didn't even see that on the wall map. The walk itself has, true to Jaden's word, given all three an appetite and with the choices they had some difficult on what to pick to satisfy their appetites. Except for Syrus as once he saw the Pizza Hut counter, he instantly ran to it to make an order. Bastian finally settled with a mid-sized sushi meal and Jaden decided to go for some Cantonese style sweet and sour chicken with egg fried rice. There wasn't any fried shrimp but he wouldn't say no to egg fried rice. Once they ordered they got themselves a table, though it wasn't hard as there were barely a few tables already filled which made them wonder how many were on the ship. They received their orders at a reasonable pace which defiantly felt like real good service but it was the last order to arrive which was Syrus's order that stopped Jaden and Bastian from digging into their meals. This was because Syrus had ordered himself a large fourteen-inch pepperoni pizza and it the cheesy bites variant. Jaden could only ask to see if Syrus was serious about eating the large meal.

"Yeah, I had it before but I don't mind sharing some of the bites but the main pizza is all mine though because I am starving" Syrus replied and started to dig in on the nearest slice.

Jaden and Bastian glanced to each other as Syrus eat his too big for his stomach pizza.

"I bet you three pints of coke that he will not and I repeat not finish the fifth to sixth slice" Jaden whispered, offering a bet to Bastian who quietly chewed his sushi.

"I'll take that bet" he replied through mouthfuls.

As both of them began to enjoy their meals, they failed to notice the arrival of three Obelisks who sat on a table a few tables' down from them. Jade wasn't really interested in eating anything but she did get herself a pint of lemonade. Her two colleagues however got pigged themselves out as they got themselves two large meals from both McDonalds and Burger King. Apparently they haven't eaten anything all day but that shouldn't mean they had to buy two large burger meals instead of one as the large meals from Burger King are massive that an equal size burger from Mac's would be classed as an extra large.

"How can you two pig out like that and not get fat?" she asked them as they are chomping down their first burgers. "You idiots are going to make yourselves fucking sick!"

"What we're hungry" Bratt complained with his mouth full.

"Yeah we missed out breakfast and had to wait hours until we got on board" Troy also complained but at least he had better manners and waited until he was finished. "And beside we are off to the gym after."

"Still it's disgusting to watch" Jade muttered under her breath and it didn't help when Bratt burped loudly. She sipped her drink and tried to ignore them. There was some solace in Troy's words when they said that they are off to the onboard gym as it means she can be alone. The indoor pool will be vacant of people as they are more into relaxing by the outdoor pool on the top deck. She wasn't against interactions with people but she'd prefer to have more solitary time alone as it felt more relaxing and less stressful. While thinking of the time she will have to herself later on, she heard Troy make a noise, intended to get both her and Bratt's attention.

"Well well well. Looky here" he stated to both of them but they had no idea what he is going on about. "Take a look at who is just sitting over there."

Bratt and Jade looked to where Troy was indicating and saw three familiar people sitting a small distance from them. Jade's eyes narrowed when she saw Jaden and focussed back on her drink.

"Its two Slifer Slackers and a Ra" she pointed out, clearly not interested in them. "So what?"

"So what? What do you mean so what? None of the teachers are around and no disciplinary staff so why don't we go over there and say hello" Troy declared as he continued to eye the three. Bratt grinned and appeared to like the idea and also looked to them.

"Good idea" he said as he stood up from his seat and Troy did the same.

"Don't bother you two. I am not interested in interacting with them in anyway so..." Jade was informing them but as she looked up she saw that they were no longer with her and were already heading towards Jaden and the others. "For fuck sake!" she cursed and stayed where she was and watched to see what happens next.

Unawares of the two approaching thugs, things didn't exactly turn well for Jaden for a ridiculous reasons and it was that Syrus is a quick eater and is already chewing on his seventh slice. Bastian himself is quite amazed at Syrus's progress and grins at Jaden.

"You owe me three pints of coke."

Jaden groaned and grabbed one of the cheesy bite pieces; Syrus using a knife had cut the tear away pieces nearest to Bastian and Jaden from the main pizza base. Munching on it he is slightly annoyed that he lost the bet and yet still surprised that one so small, smaller than both he and Bastian could eat something that they would give up halfway.

"Seriously Sy, how are you still eating? You are going to give yourself a belly that will burst a belt."

Syrus only grinned and reached for the eighth and final piece of his pizza.

"I am a freaky eater and have an insanely high metabolism level like you wouldn't believe" he giggled. "It's in the family."

"I can see that" Bastian commented as Jaden shook his head. Upon doing so Jaden noticed two approaching Obelisk Blue students and they were looking right at him.

"Guys, I think we have a problem" Jaden informed them as the two got closer. Both Bastian and Syrus looked to see what Jaden meant and once they saw the two Obelisks they became wary and for a split second, Syrus felt a little sick. From behind them, Yubel had just arrived after getting lost for a moment as for some strange reason her ability to locate Jaden was blurred. So she had to use the alternative way, wall map. She was also unsure how to talk to Jaden considering earlier but she was also certain that things remain the same.

" _Hey Jaden, everything o_..." she began to say but then noticed the two Obelisks squaring up to Jaden. " _Oh for...what now_?"

 **Other side of the restaurant: Port Entrance**

"Oh wow this is huge" Mindy gasped as the row of stalls serving foods from multiple top brands.

"There is a lot but I don't want to ruin my figure and I don't see any less fatty choices" Jasmine moaned even though the smell was very appealing.

"There is a subway further down the aisle that I can see" Alexis pointed out and Jasmine attitude changed.

"Oh good, something that isn't fast food" she happily said even though not all the stalls delivered fast food entirely.

As both Mindy and Jasmine headed to their chosen stalls, Alexis approached one that just offers milkshakes. As she did so she noticed a familiar black haired girl sitting with her back to Alexis. What's more she was sitting alone and is not with her usual grouping but she was at a table with one heck of a mess with some half eaten fast food products on the table. Being a person that didn't approve of littering, she changed her direction and headed for the table instead. The girl unawares that Alexis was approaching from behind, slowly drank her drink will and watching a certain event unfold a few tables down.

"I hope you plan to clean after yourself Princeton" Alexis declared once she was just behind the girl in question.

Jade turned her head to see Alexis stare down at her.

"Sorry to burst you bubble Rhodes but this isn't my mess" Jade lazily replied as she returned to her drink. "It's Troy and Bratt's mess."

Alexis huffed as she looked to the mess again two half eaten burgers and two that are not even been seen to yet. Fries all over the wrappers, it just looked like whoever was sitting there eating this food has never heard of simple table manner.

"Where are your thugs then? Normally they are with you for your beck and call?"

Jade took some offence to this and glared at Alexis.

"They are not for my beck and call, they are just around and as to where they are..." she argued and pointed to them. "They are just there, talking to some slackers."

Alexis looked towards what Jade was pointing at and recognised the 'slackers' Jade described as she saw Jaden, Bastian and Syrus looking at two Obelisks who are clearly not there for a talk. Alexis glared at the back of the two as Mindy and Jasmine rejoined her.

"Hey Lexi...whoa what got you mad?" Mindy asked before following her gaze to the table Alexis is looking at. "Oh it's B plus, C and D."

"Seriously?" Jasmine asked Mindy in awe. "You really got to remember their names. Speaking of which, Alexis what are their names exactly?"

Alexis didn't say anything but instead started walking towards the table in question, leaving the two with Jade who started to get interested due to Jasmine's and Mindy's statements.

"Wait, Alexis where are you going?" Mindy called out as she watched her get closer to the table. The two of them were about to follow when a noise to their right caught their attention as Jade stood up.

"Do you two know Rhodes?" the black haired Obelisk asked them and Mindy took a closer look at her which caused Jade to become confused.

"And who are you exactly?" Jasmine asked as Jade turned her attention from the staring girl to brunette.

"Someone who asked you a question first" she responded and looked to the table where Jaden and the others sat. "And do you know those three also?"

"Not precisely, we did meet them but they were with Lexi so she knows them better. Oh and I'm Mindy, this is Jasmine. We're Lexi's best friends" Mindy replied but gained the annoyance from Jasmine.

"Hey don't answer her. We don't even know her" Jasmine pointed out with Mindy answering back in defence of her actions but Jade was no longer paying attention as she watched the events that is happening a few tables down.

" _Rhode's knows those slackers, well this is unexpected_."

 **Jaden's, Syrus's and Bastian's table**

Jaden could only stare back as the two Obelisks were staring at him hard, Bastian gave no impression but it was clear to Jaden that he was preparing to act if something goes south and Syrus, he had started to duck under the table which was understandable as the two blue uniformed thugs are trice his size.

"For the fifth time, can I help you and please stop with the staring. It's making you two look like creeps" Jaden pointed out but they still didn't say a word. He didn't like the atmosphere the two were giving off and would like them to leave but he knew at the same time that they had no interest in leaving at all.

" _Jaden_ " he heard Yubel call to him from behind. " _Who are these clowns and why are they staring at you_?"

" _I don't know Yubel but at the same time I'm glad you are here_. _Took you long enough_ " Jaden mentally replied back. He didn't look behind him but he is sure that Yubel was happy to hear that from him.

" _I got lost and don't ask me how as I don't know myself. Anyway let's deal with these two_ " she replied.

" _I am open to suggestions_ " Jaden pointed out as the two continued to stare at him. It felt like hours but then one of them started to speak.

"You the slacker that beat Crowler, I bet you got lucky in that duel" one of them said, not taking his eyes of Jaden.

"And so what if I did" Jaden retorted and waited to hear their comments on his reply but they then started to laugh and point.

"You hear that Troy, the slacker admitted he got lucky. Perhaps we should teach this welp a lesson in knowing his place" the other one laughed out as he pointed at Jaden's face.

"Yeah Bratt I heard him and to be honest there is no point. We would be wasting precious time with a red wonder" the first one. Troy, replied to the second one, Bratt.

" _Red wonder, what does that mean_ " Jaden wondered as he stared at the two laughing blue's. "So it's Troy and Bratt huh? Mind telling me what your problem is?"

As if he just pressed a detonator, the two Obelisks stopped laughing and leaned closer to Jaden's face. Their attitudes have also changed and they now appear very pissed as if Jaden had crossed the line somewhere. Bastian as if sensing that something is definitely going to go south prepared himself while still sitting and got into a position to jump off the seat and tackle the nearest Obelisk Blue if he needs to. Syrus just gulped as the stare down got more intense.

"Something I said?" Jaden casually asked but on the inside he felt that he was in a dangerous corner as the two thugs maintained their pissed of glares at him.

"You don't have the right to address us by our names slifer slacker. You address us as sir or don't talk to us at all" Troy growled in Jaden's face as Bratt nodded slowly.

Jaden really didn't like their attitude and pretended to give it some thought.

"Well if you want me to be courteous to you both then you should do the same to me but since you didn't well...you both can take a hike!"

Syrus and Bastian were surprised a little as they heard Jaden's bold statement as while Bastian was impressed with Jaden's reluctance to cower at these two, Syrus thought Jaden was bat-shit crazy. Yubel grinned at Jaden as she always found Jaden's refusal to give ground to bullies and scumbags to be an attractive trait but she became worried when the two scumbags in-question began to laugh. Jaden's instincts kicked in as he slowly got up from his seat yet kept his attention on the two who kept laughing and didn't care that he got up from his seat.

"You know what Bratt, I think you were right" Troy said aloud as his laughter slowed down. "I think we should teach this welp a lesson."

"Yeah" Bratt said quite cocky and also dark as he stepped forward towards Jaden.

Before anything further happened, a voice from behind them all stopped them in their tracks.

"That's enough you two. Why don't you piss off and leave them alone!"

It was then they realised that Alexis had joined in and she was glaring at the two Obelisks hard, perhaps harder than they were when they stared down at Jaden. Both Troy and Bratt were surprised at first as they didn't expect her to interfere but that didn't last as they began to glare at her also.

"Fuck off Rhodes this has nothing to do with you!" Bratt yelled at her.

"Yeah and since when did you become a slacker lover?" Troy too also yelled. "Anyway stay out of it. It doesn't concern you."

Alexis however didn't back off and instead did the opposite.

"Well for your information it does concern me!" she retorted and looked to Jaden and the others. "You three ok?"

Before Troy and Bratt could intervene and tell her to get lost once more, Jaden answered her before they said a word.

"Yeah Alexis, we're ok. Just dealing with two punk-ass assholes who think they are on the top of the world."

If Jaden was treading on a thin line, then he almost crossed it as the two turned their attention once more on him as well as on Alexis.

"Excuse me? You two know each other? Well it doesn't change shit, we're still going to teach you a lesson!" Troy declared but as he began to lunge at Jaden. Bastian sprang into action and tackled him to the ground. Bratt was surprised at first quickly recovered and tried to assist Troy but Jaden tackled him from behind. Both thugs tried to get free but they were not able to do so as Jaden and Bastian kept a solid grip and ensured that they stayed down.

"What the hell!" Bratt yelled out and continued to struggle. "Oi get off me slacker!"

Jaden grinned and maintained his grip as Bastian did the same, some of the staff from the stalls who were watching the situation seemed amused that the two Obelisks were tackled by their supposed to be victims but at the same time they didn't approve of fights.

"Oi kids! Knock that off or we will get the disciplinary committee in here!" one of them called out.

"But we didn't start it. These two did" Jaden replied, trying to explain the situation.

"Don't care! I am ending it!" was his reply.

Sighing as he sees that he has no other option, Jaden got up from Bratt and Bastian did the same as Troy. The two got up and once again squared against Jaden but now they did the same to Bastian.

"Big mistake Ra. You should have stayed out of it" Troy threatened but Bastian wasn't even intimidated.

"Ra huh, well that explains why you called Jaden a slifer...slacker was it? You know what dorms we are in so I have to ask. How did you come by that information?" Bastian asked. The two didn't answer at first but kept glaring. It was clear that they did not like the fact that they were just floored by lesser ranked duellists, even more so when one of them is a Slifer Red.

"Us three were there at the results lobby. We overheard what was said and that's how we know you just got lucky" Bratt explained loudly and pointed at Jaden to point him out as the lucky one. But it was what he said that echoing in Jaden's head as he looked back at the two.

"Well you two must be stupid because from where I am standing, I am seeing two not three" Jaden pointed out but Bratt was quick to respond.

"She was with us also so that makes three smart-ass!" Bratt stated and pointed to the table where Jade was. All eyes at Jaden's side, including the invisible Yubel looked and saw her looking back at them. Jade in response groaned and buried her face in her hand as the one thing she did not want was happening thanks to both Bratt and Troy. Jaden upon seeing her recognised Jade instantly and without thinking called out to her.

"Hey Jade, are you with these clowns?" he asked, surprising not just Troy and Bratt but Alexis too.

"Wait Jaden, you know her?" she asked and before he could reply, thug one and two jumped right in.

"What the fuck slacker, that's Miss Princeton to you and how the hell do you know her name?" Troy butted in.

Jaden could only think that these two really needed to chill out and just, well chill.

"I met her earlier today back at the exam centre, so what and she told me her name. First name was introduced first by the way."

The two boys appeared angrier as they did not like what they were hearing at all and it was clearly evident to Jaden that an actual fight is going to happen but fortunately it was stopped from ever happening by someone else.

"Bratt, Troy! Stop this! You are clearly embarrassing yourselves so leave it!"

All turned to Jade as she approached them, followed by Jasmine and Mindy who followed her as they are interested in what may happen next.

"I told you two not to get involved with these slackers and what did you do. You get involved and worse you just went and included me which I specifically said earlier that I had no interest in interacting with them" Jade stated clearly to the two boys and their attitude dropped sharply as they now clearly realised that they are in serious trouble.

"Sorry Jade but c'mon he admitted that he is a lucky soon to be flunky. We need to tell people like him that they have no place at the academy." Troy complained but Jade was having none of it.

"That may be but I still said not to get involved and when I say not get involved I mean do not get involved!" Jade said, putting her foot down in the argument before looking to Jaden and the others. "They are not worth our time and attention. They will drop out like the rest, now get back to you grub and don't make a scene."

Troy and Bratt dropped their heads in shame which intrigued Jaden, Bastian and Syrus as from the looks of it being part of a corporation that is competing with the renowned Kaiba Corp brings a lot of weight and influence. The two Obelisks looked two each other and back to Jade.

"Sorry...we'll just get our stuff and leave these losers alone" Bratt mumbled as he and Troy made their way past Jade and back to the table.

Alexis though happy that the situation is over was still rather pissed with them as she eyed the two leave them and back to the mess of a table where Jade was previously sitting. Once they were away from earshot she turned to Jade before the girl could leave.

"Didn't expect you to come and help Princeton" Alexis bluntly put it to her.

"I didn't do it to help Rhodes. I was just speaking the truth" Jade replied and turned to leave but was stopped by Jaden.

"Regardless if you did it to help or not, thanks all the same" Jaden spoke out and held out his hand in an attempt to shake hers but received nothing but an emotionless look as she just eyed the hand. "Well I guess that warmth from earlier has subsided" he commented to himself but she heard it.

"Warmth, what warmth?"

Jaden grinned at her which annoyed her a little but didn't say anything and waited for his reply.

"You were a bit friendlier back at the exam centre when you met us after my duel with Crowler. You even went as far as to promise to give me and mostly Syrus an apology for what you said also" Jaden explained and Jade was just dumb folded as what he said was true but it would only happen if a certain criterion that she mentioned was met and it was not so she owed no apology at all. Thinking that Jaden has forgotten it or is stupid to think that she would feel pity and give it, she leaned closer to Jaden and stared at him with cold eye. Syrus seeing her face Jaden like that made him a little intimidated whereas Bastian stayed where he was. Alexis however didn't like the feeling of where this could be going and prepared to step in if need be. Mindy and Jasmine just watched and became more interested as if it was a live thriller or soap drama that they are presently watching.

"Perhaps you have forgotten Slifer, is that I would only do so if you met my demands of getting into either Ra Yellow or in some miracle, Obelisk Blue. But you didn't so don't expect it anytime soon, better yet don't expect it all" Jade said, her tone emotionless like her eyes and though her body language isn't hostile. It did give the impression that she no longer cared. Everyone else looked to Jaden wondering what he would do but to their surprise and to Jade's but she didn't show it. Jaden grinned and began to chuckle.

"What is so funny?" she asked, her tone remaining the same as Jaden grinned wider.

"Oh I know that I didn't meet your demands so that's why I am going to get you to say it through my demands" Jaden explained and the only reaction he got was a raised eyebrow from Jade. The others became confused except for the two girls who really are now watching the events unfold like it was a television channel.

"What demands?"

"I believe I said that in the case I do get placed in the red dorm, I would prove the ranking system wrong. Am I correct?"

Jade knew exactly what he was talking about. Sure he may say he would do that but unbeknownst to him, she already heard others say the exact same thing back in the trial year and each one was filled with disappointments.

"So, it doesn't change anything" she pointed out but again Jaden surprised her by shaking his head and this time the surprised showed on her face and is seen by the others.

"Allow me to detail it out. I am not going to just prove the ranking wrong but I am going to do it by making every other Slifer Red student prove it wrong also. I am going to make the Slifer Red dorm the best dorm in the entire academy and by the end of the first academic year. No one will see the red students as lucky go flunkies as your two friends put it but as top notch duellists who not just win duels but also have fun as well. After all, who doesn't enjoy have fun in duels?"

Any feature or expression of surprise or shock that Jade was suppressing is now visible for all to see, the unemotional eyes that she had earlier changed to dumbstruck awe as she heard every word he just said. The doubts she had felt previously about him suddenly felt light for a moment before being replaced by a new feeling, amusement. Starting slowly, she began to grin and then she started to laugh but it wasn't a cruel or innocent laugh but more in-between. Alexis was stunned as this was a first that she was seeing Jade act like this as throughout the trial year, she and the other Obelisks were cold and ignored the red students entirely. Some were challenged but never ended well. Syrus and Bastian for a moment thought that Jaden had gotten through to Jade but then she pointed to Jaden and eyed him.

"You are joking right. You expect me to believe that? At the start of the trial year there were a hundred and ten students in the red dorm and all but one of them flunked out before the third term. They only stayed for half a year and the one who stayed hasn't taken part in a duel from the very start!"

Jaden, Syrus and Bastian gawked at this information, they thought that it was because of the rank system and Kaiba deliberately made the red dorm have that background but it was because the students themselves.

"Really, so you're saying me, Syrus, those on the coach and this other will be the only Slifer Reds in the entire academy?"

Jade smirked at his question and didn't answer as it was Alexis who answered him.

"Technically no, there were other exams earlier this month. The one you took part it was the last of them" Alexis explained bringing some ease to the situation. "There are other Slifer Red students on the island but nowhere near the previous number."

"And each one already has the urge to flunk out and quit. They will most likely leave before the start of winter" Jade butted in and to Jaden's shock, Alexis nodded in agreement.

"Wow, I guess I got my work cut out for me. Anyway it's better than nothing so I will start once we get there."

Jade's face dropped and became very confused, and she wasn't the only one as everyone else including Yubel who was equally shocked about the Slifer situation looked at Jaden and wondered if they heard right.

"I'm sorry I must have misheard. What are you saying exactly?" Jade demanded.

"I am saying that this is what I am going to do so. I am going to make the Slifer's number one and yeah I can see that it looks impossible but I like a challenge."

Once more everyone was still and took in what Jaden had just said. Yubel could only grin and floated to his side as the others stayed quiet.

" _Well this is something, in just one day you have made one heck of a declaration and we haven't got to the academy itself yet. I must say you definitely know how to create suspense_."

" _I am only being honest and besides what I said is what I will do. I am going to do what I had just laid out_ " Jaden replied and Yubel began to shiver.

" _Oh that determination is making me shiver in excitement; I cannot wait to see how you pull it off_ " Yubel stated and Jaden grinned. " _And I cannot wait to see more of this determination tonight_."

Jaden's grin slowly dropped and slyly looked to his left so that the others didn't notice.

" _Hang on but don't you think enough is enough_?"

" _You didn't object to it_."

Jaden face dropped as he knows clearly well that he didn't go against it and that he almost went along with it. No matter what, Yubel has the upper hand and there wasn't really anything he can use to argue back with.

"Hey what is up with you?"

He looks back up and sees Jade looking at him confused.

"Oh nothing just a thought about something else so Jade what do you say?" Jaden replied and asked her. She said nothing but seemed to be contemplating it, and then she just turned on her heel.

"No."

"No? What do you mean no?" Jaden questioned, confused by her reaction.

"I mean no. You are not the first to say something as ludicrous as that so why should I believe you" she explained and waited to hear his reply. When he did, what he said she felt was just as foolish.

"Well I suppose I can challenge you to a duel in order to change your mind."

Jade turned her attention back to him and faced him, her attitude hadn't changed but the others were more curious than ever. Alexis at first was impressed with Jaden's statements and was equally unimpressed with how Jade reacted but hearing him issue a challenge to Jade's face was very gratifying to watch. Syrus however jumped in and though Jaden had lost it.

"Are you crazy or do you just challenge anyone. I mean earlier you challenged the Disciplinary Chairman to a duel before we even got on the ship" Syrus blurted out "Are you addicted to duelling or what?"

Both Alexis and Jade turned their attention to Syrus, both of them confused as to what the small kid had just said.

"Jaden did what?" Alexis asked.

"He challenged the Disciplinary Chairman" Syrus said once more and both girls turned back to Jaden who was now rubbing the back of his head and looked quite embarrassed.

"Well to correct what Syrus said, I actually asked the Disciplinary head on what deck she uses as you know, a deck is practically an extension of yourself so I was curious and asked her" Jaden explained on what really happened. "But unfortunately she says that she doesn't duel so I cannot challenge her even if I wanted to."

Jade once more gawked as Alexis was highly amused.

" _He went and asked the chairman if she has a deck and if she did he would duel her. This guy clearly likes to duel_ " Alexis thought and then looked to Jade. " _So Princeton, does that sound like a flunky to you_!"

Jade was still dumbstruck as Jaden just casually admitted that in some way he did in a sense challenge the Disciplinary Chairman. She had no idea what to view him as but she knew that thinking Jaden had any smarts about it was way off the table as who in their right mind would challenge a member of the academies rule enforcers, let alone the head of them. She crossed her arms and sighed.

"You really are bonkers. I mean what kind of idiot does that before getting on the boat" she pointed out and as if on cue, that certain idiot answered.

"Me" Jaden replied, pointing to himself and the group couldn't help but giggle at that except for Jade.

"I was being rhetorical slacker" Jade groaned.

"Oh well anyway the challenge stands and since I am guessing that due to you're still unconvinced is because that you have been challenged before but they instead...flunked out I take it?" Jaden asked and in response Jade nodded very quickly. "Then how about this. You decide when and where we duel from the first day at the academy, sound good?"

The offer was surprisingly generous and it gives her the right of choosing when the duel will be and where they will face each other but Jade still wasn't convinced. Though he may be serious about it at first there is always the likely possibility that all the rest, he gives up and flunks bringing humiliation to the academy since the flunking of the original Slifer students it nearly hit the news and would have given the academy a negative rep. Not going to fall this one like the others, she shook her head.

"You really are going to go along with this?" she asked him, earning a grin in response.

"It's a promise" Jaden replied and Jade then glared once more at him, the lack of emotion once more in her eyes. It appears that Jaden said something she didn't like and for a moment Jaden became a little concerned but never showed it as she began to speak again.

"Let me give you some advice, never give a girl a promise you cannot keep" she stated and earned a stern glare from Alexis for not giving him a chance to prove it but Jaden maintained his smile.

"Well then, I guess that it won't be a problem as I always keep my promises. I'll see you at the academy then" Jaden assured her and though it seemed to sink in, it was apparent that she heard enough as she just turned on her heel and left them to themselves. Alexis watched her go and couldn't believe her attitude but then again she knows someone much worse.

"I suppose that could have gone better" Jaden said aloud and looked back to his friends. "Now where are those cheesy bite pieces, after that I do feel hungry again."

 **With Jade**

" _What is that boy thinking_?" she thought as she made her way out of the restaurant area. " _He just goes and challenged me to a duel_. _I have no time for slackers such as him_ , _even though he did sound genuine but what is that talk of making the Red Dorm the best in the academy_. _That will never happen_."

Jade was so distracted with her thoughts that she didn't see the person in front of her and bumped into them.

"Hey watch where you're go…." she began to say but stopped when she sees that she bumped in Zara who just stares coldly at Jade.

"I believe it is I who should be saying that Princeton" Zara bluntly stated but it didn't bother Jade at all.

"And I believe that normal people walk around another instead of standing still and letting themselves get bumped into."

Normally one would flinch or feel a sense of intimidation when facing or being near Zara but Jade wasn't fazed at all. She was one of the few like Alexis who can stand up to Zara and not feel threatened unless Zara happens to know somethings which most of the time she does. Zara smirked and moved around Jade and headed towards the restaurants. Jade continued walking as she headed towards her quarters.

"Any word from your brothers" Zara then called out suddenly and Jade froze.

"That's none of your business, why do you care."

She hears Zara turn on her heel and approach her from behind, Jade slowly turned around with her arms crossed as the High Queen got closer. They both stared at each other without showing a piece of emotion. Even the smirk Zara had on her face displayed no emotion at all.

"Well since you are currently representing the Princeton Group in the duelling world I would assume that they would be in touch to see if their asset is doing her job" Zara explained causing Jade to roll her eyes.

"Currently?" Jade grinned as she eyed away from Zara sarcastically. "You mean always."

"No I mean currently. I received an offer from your brothers over our summer break well two offers, first as my sponsor and the second as a partner."

Jade stopped what she was doing and stared at Zara who continued her smirk as she stared back.

"Partner? What do you mean?"

"Well" Zara began as she turned on her heel and moved to the wall and leaned on it. "Since you don't inform them of any progress and also don't contact them much. They deem it wise to get results elsewhere so they asked for me."

The information did not sit well with Jade as her face twisted in annoyance and felt angry as she realised that as much as she wanted to avoid it. She will have to contact them and from that she felt her stomach turn. Zara seemed to finally show a bit of emotion as she watched Jade's infuriation to be rather enjoyable.

"Impatient bastards. It has only been a trial year at the academy so there wasn't much in terms of results. How the hell am I going to produce results when the real academic year is starting tomorrow" she muttered angrily, which amused Zara a bit more.

"Not my problem" Zara stated and moved from the wall and continued heading down the corridor. "Best get in touch otherwise I might be getting your job."

Jade glared at Zara's before turning on her own heel and hurriedly headed to the nearest stairway to the accommodations. She was now not just hating the fact that she has to call her brothers but also dreading it.

 **Jaden's, Syrus's and Bastian's table**

"Damn these bites are good" Jaden spoke as he took one last bite as he and the others cleared it up. "Though I am still trying to get over the fact that you ate the whole pizza."

"I can still eat another" Syrus said alarming Jaden and Bastian as the girls gaped. "Just kidding."

Chuckles emitted from the group as Jaden shook his head thinking that Syrus really meant what he said. He seriously watched a fifteen-year-old with a small body and clearly a small stomach eats a whole fourteen-inch pizza by his lonesome minus a few of the bites. And calmly states that he can still eat.

"Is your dad called Shaggy by any chance?" Jaden just blurted out, earning a few 'why?' looks from the rest.

"No my dad's called Norville. Why are you asking?"

Jaden couldn't hold it in once he heard the answer and burst out laughing, the others however smirked or cover their mouths as they didn't want to join Jaden, yet they too saw the hysterical revelation. Syrus however had no idea what is going on and was confused.

"What?" he asked, trying to figure out what was so funny.

"I'll tell you later don't worry" Bastian assured him as Jaden slowly recovered from his laughing fit. Yubel shook her head as Jaden as she floated cross-legged a both the table and sighed.

" _Seriously why did you ask that out of nowhere_? _What was the point_?"

" _I couldn't help it. When he said earlier that he had high metabolism and just said he could eat another the first thing I could think of was Shaggy from the Hanna-Barbera cartoon. Don't tell me you didn't think the same thing_?" Jaden replied in a bid to defend himself.

" _No and why is his father's actual name funny_?" Yubel inquired.

" _Because Norville is Shaggy's real…._ " He was about to explain but stopped when he saw a familiar girl with long dark blue hair walk into the area in person. "Syrus be careful, but I think your sister just entered."

Syruus's features instantly changed from confusion to fear in a split second and was about to look behind him when Alexis sharply with one hand grabbed his shoulder and prevented him.

"Don't!" she said sharply and quietly. "No one look, appear that you didn't notice her. Ignore her and she will ignore us."

Syrus didn't need telling twice and sunk a little in his chair. Bastian didn't look back and kept his eyes forward. Jaden did the same but made small yet brief glances to Zara's position. Jasmine was confused as to what was going on and leaned over.

"Er Lex, what are you talking about?"

"Ok listen, that girl you met earlier is this one's older sister and she is really cruel to him" Alexis explained.

"How cruel are we talking about?"

"Very, I'll explain more later but for now whatever you do, do not get her attenti…"

"Oh hey there, Alexis's friend from earlier" Mindy called out stopping Alexis in her tracks. The outburst stunned the boys and Syrus in particular panicked. Alexis however sharply glanced to Mindy and gave her the best 'shut the fuck up face' she could muster.

" _Mindy_! _Shut up_!" was what screamed in her head.

 **With Zara**

Zara was just heading to the counter to place an order for food to be sent to her accommodation when a loud girly voice surprising startled her as it came out of nowhere. Glancing to the source she realised who called her when she recognised one of the girls who was with Nurse Fontaine earlier and saw not just the second girl but Alexis and the boys as well. She also saw Alexis had her back to her and also what appeared to be that she was standing behind a chair and it didn't take a second to realise who was sitting on it. She knew most likely he would be intimidated by the thought that she is near, considering their last conversation earlier today back at the Duel Centre however she was not interested at the least and continued what she was doing and approached the counter.

"I would like to place an order to be delivered to my room."

"Of course, please hold a moment" a counter assistant said as she tapped on a tablet. Zara took a moment to glance to the table and out of the corner of her eye she saw what appeared to be Alexis sternly talking to the girl who just called her over. Smirking, she figured that Alexis noticed her enter and tried to get the others to stay quiet so she wouldn't notice but the one of the new girls was a bit dense and did the opposite.

"What would you like to order ma'am?"

"I would like a large cheesy bites pizza, the pepperoni one please."

"To share?"

"For myself."

The counter assistant paused and looked quite surprised.

"Are you sure ma'am?"

Zara sighed, personally she can handle it and due to her family's unique metabolism her appearance won't change at all but she is not going that far.

"I am not going to eat it all in one setting, I am going to save the rest for the next day, if not I may end up sharing it. I might receive some company tonight depending on…some situations."

"I see and my apologies, may I have your PDA."

Zara handed it over and waited as the PDA was scanned, for both confirmation and room number. Truth be told she did feel like eating the full thing as she hadn't eaten anything else for the full day but at the same time she had a feeling that she won't be alone later on.

 **Back at the table:**

"Are you an idiot?" Alexis grumbled to Mindy who was confused. "Why did you call out to her after I said don't get her attention!"

"Well I'm sorry for not being one of the anti-social people" Mindy pouted in a defensive manner, not seeing what she had done and Alexis rolled her eyes as a result.

"Lex just tell us what is the problem" Jasmine spoke up. "I mean she can't be that cruel, can she?"

"You have no idea" Alexis replied as Syrus nodded quickly in response.

Jaden was also keeping his head down but not so much as to indicate he was trying to hide, Bastian followed suit as he two appeared to be taking no notice of Zara's emergence but both of them, like Alexis was, are annoyed with Mindy because she couldn't read the room. Sure it was bad to judge someone who they just met despite the fact that the same rule didn't seem to apply to the girl and her 'Cute Guy' grading. But surely she must have understood something when Alexis said not to cause any attention. Despite that however, Jaden still had to take a look as though he has seen Zara on the TV from her participation in duel tournaments, he still hadn't seen her up close and out of curiosity as well as awareness. He tilted his head slightly so that he could see but also appear that he wasn't watching. What surprised him was that she appeared more stunning and alluring then she did in her profile images back when the tournaments were aired and also due to her attire as it seemed to be more of a uniformed styled regal dress than an actual uniform with the long skirt and the gap below her collar that showed some skin which almost made him forget who he was glancing at but the actions of Syrus trying to hide in his chair and not look around with Alexis hiding him with her person kept him on track. He noticed a quick motion of movement and glanced to his left to see Yubel also taking in the sight of Zara with her hand stroking her chin as if she was deducting something.

" _Looks like you were right_ " Jaden spoke to Yubel who in turn looked at him, wondering what he meant. " _She is someone I have to avoid_."

" _Hmm, oh from before the entrance exam. Well I did get a bad vibe when I saw her image from that duel news clip but looking at her right now I may have sugar coated it_."

Jaden remained as he is, betraying no emotion on his face but what Yubel said did confuse him.

" _Can you clarify on that_?" he asked and she looked right at him, a very concerned expression etched on her face.

" _She is dangerous. I don't know how much but I have very nagging feeling that just screams do not approach if your life depended on it_!"

" _Really_?"

" _Well…not really that extreme, maybe. But you do need to watch yourself around her_ " Yubel explained further as she went back to observing the girl in question.

" _Don't need to tell me twice_ " Jaden replied as he too returned to his own sly observations.

" _And even though she is_ … _definitely hot_ …"

" _Huh, err_ … _Yubel_?"

"… _and really a sexy sight_ …"

" _You're doing it again._ "

"… _as well as a huge defo on the fact of being source material for a forbidden wet dream_ …"

" _Okay you can stop right there_!"

Yubel stopped what she was doing and looked to Jaden who stared at her back with an eyebrow raised. A small awkward and embarrassed grin grew on her face as she realised what she did.

" _I dug too deep again didn't I_?"

" _You don't say_."

Yubel giggled loudly yet it was unheard by the others save for Jaden himself as he rolled his eyes and wondered why does Yubel always do that when he heard Alexis whisper to them all.

"Okay it looks like she is about to leave, again no one takes notice of her, especially you Mindy!" she said while relaying the last part of the sentence to the said girl in question who just pouted. Sure enough, Zara had left the counter and was heading back for the corridor she came in from earlier. The group, including Mindy finally, didn't look and just focused on themselves as Zara left. Alexis was the only one to look up slightly to see if she was gone but as she did, she saw Zara standing at the corridor's entrance, looking straight at her. When their eyes met, Alexis suddenly felt a familiar feeling within herself and already she was regretting looking up too soon. It seemed Zara noticed this too as she gave Alexis a mug smirk and a wink before turning on her heel and continued down the exit until she was out of sight. Taking a deep breath, Alexis broke of contact to where Zara once stood and focussed back on the table.

"Right you can relax now Syrus, she is gone."

Once he heard that, Syrus began to relax and start being back to his normal self which was noticed greatly by Jasmine who looks to Alexis as the girl in question steps away from Syrus's chair and grab her own from another table.

"Hey Lex, what was that really about and why is the shorty acting like that?" she asked bluntly as Alexis sat down.

"I'll tell you later but for now let us relax a little" Alexis replied but then noticed that they were all looking at her. Slightly alarmed, she calmly relaxed before addressing them. "What?"

"I don't mean to pry but are you alright" Bastian asked first. "You seem…flustered somewhat."

"Oh its nothing, it's just sometimes Zara infuriates me. She has that effect" Alexis quickly replied.

As things finally settled, Jaden glanced to Syrus to see that the kid has settled but it seems until they get off the ship they will at some point bump into Zara again so he wondered if there was a solution of that they can go somewhere and stay until they need to retire for the night and in an instant it clicked into his head. A ship as luxurious as this has to have entertainment for its passengers therefore there is one place that is perfect, the ships arcade. Before anyone could make a move or say anything, he sharply stood up and addressed them.

"Well I don't know about you but I have an idea to pass the rest of the time, who wants to join me and head to the arcade and play some games!"

Syrus's instantly sprang into action as he too stood up sharply.

"Now that is an idea, I'm in!"

Seeing how the boy acted made Bastian laughed and gave Jaden a thumbs up.

"That sounds like a mighty fine idea. You don't mind if I join you?"

"No of course not" Jaden replied and turned to Alexis. "What about you Alexis, wanna come?"

At first Alexis wasn't sure as she felt like going back to her accommodation and back into the shower but then again she may bump into Zara a little too soon. Then again getting distracted by an arcade game wasn't a bad idea either.

"I'd be delighted; I happen to know where it is so shall we get going."

"Hey what about us" Jasmine butted in, not that she for going to an arcade but she and Mindy didn't want to be left behind without Alexis.

"You can come too if you like, I haven't got a problem with it" Jaden pointed out as though he didn't have a problem with it, he did find Jasmine pretty intimidating.

"Well follow me and I'll take us there" Alexis stated and gestured them to follow. "Oh and Mindy!"

"Yeah?"

"No cute guy charts when we get there."

 **Duel Academy Cruise ship: Jade's quarters.**

Jade scowled as she waited for the ringing to stop as she sat down with the telephone to her ear. She despised calling the corporation as it always ends up with being put on hold but in the end it was better calling her brother from her mobile. This way no funny business can happen.

" _ **Hi and welcome to the Princeton Groups main office, how may I serve you**_?" a very formal and polite voice sounded through the speaker.

" _Finally_ " she thought and replied. "This is Jade Princeton and I need to speak to one of my brothers. Are they in?"

" _ **Ah Mrs Princeton a pleasure as always. I believe one of the CEO's is available at present, would you like me to connect you**_?"

"Yes please" Jade replied but deep down she didn't want to and yet she needs to have some things straighten out.

" _ **Of course, it won't take a moment**_ " and with that it went on hold with a ringtone now being heard, a rather annoying ringtone.

Jade groaned as she listened and waited for the call to connect, part of her wanted to hang up and never bother with the call at all but she had to go through it and true to the connectors words she didn't have to wait long.

" _ **Yes who is it**_!?" a very blunt and straightforward voice spoke out and Jade sighed knowing that it had to be this brother who is at the other line.

"Slade it's me" she spoke into the receiver.

" _ **Ah sister I was wondering if you would ever call**_. _**Jagger was asking if you ever made contact with us yet ever since you started at the academy and now finally after twelve months you call and on the business line no less**_!"

Sighing once more she now regretted calling but she also knew that she had to face it sooner or later, might as well get it over with.

"This is a business call so that's why it is on the business line and also to show that it won't be a waste of time I am calling to tell you that the trial year is other and that the first official year of the new duel academy starts tomorrow."

" _ **That's it, it's not something I didn't know about. I know this already**_!" she heard her brother snap through the speaker.

"I assume you got that from Zaria Truesdale? She and I had a…little talk."

It wasn't exactly the full question she wanted to ask but it is the start and she was certain she can get an answer.

" _ **Ah I see, so you have heard that we made an offer to Mrs Truesdale. You cannot deny the opportunities the corporation can get with a duellist like her representing us**_."

Hearing that statement finally confirmed her suspicions.

"So you are cutting me out aren't you!?"

" _ **Not in the slightest and now I understand the nature of this call. Don't worry you are still our main representative even though you haven't been in touch for twelve damn months and we have been losing our patience with it**_."

"For fuck sake it was the trial year. You are not going to receive promising results from a trial year when the duellist world is not yet has caught the attention of the academy. Mostly because the academy was in a form of silent mode until everything was fully ready."

" _ **Uh-huh, well as excuses go that was quite logical. Very well I will inform Jagger about it and now with the academy truly now officially opening its doors, you can now inform us of your progress let's say…weekly**_."

With the instruction heard, she felt relieved that he wasn't requesting a daily report from her yet deep down she also knew that there was more to it.

"You do realise that you can just get the information from the teachers and no doubt the chancellor about my progress and you will find if you contact them now you'll see that I am fulfilling my duties as the corporation's representative."

A smug chuckle was heard on the other end of the line, making her to clench the phone tightly.

" _ **Of course I know, I meant you contact us by video call so you can show your brothers who much you have…matured as a duellist**_."

"Video call?"

" _ **Yes Jade, video call. Your brothers haven't see you for twelve full months, your fault I might add and we expect you to make up for it by the end of the academies first week. Understand**_!"

Jade swallowed hard as she heard the last bit of her brother's words.

"What if I cannot do once every week, you forget the academy will be demanding, especially if I wish to stay where I am as one of the top duellists in the academy."

" _ **No excuses, if you end up failing to contact us at one point then you well be expected to make up for it the next week. So me and Jagger will expect to hear from you from at the end of the week and call on our private line so that no one can hear in one our family business and conversation. Now keep that in mind**_!"

The line then disconnected leaving her alone with a bleeping tone emanating from the speaker. Putting the phone down she leaned back in her sit and stare at the rooms ceiling.

"Why do I have to go through with this" she said aloud as she realized that her yearly escape had ended.

 **Many hours later (late in the evening).**

After finding the arcade, Jaden and the others practically went full swing and spent the entirety of the day playing each and every arcade game repeatedly to no end. They played on the racers and shooters while the girls mostly used the dance games even going so far to challenge the boys only to regret it as Mindy found that she couldn't catch up with Bastian like he had a PhD in dancing. And Jasmine found that Jaden was an equal on the punching machine which impressed her even though she threatened that he better not beat her top score. Syrus had a great time himself as despite his size he can use the arcades well but turned into an absolute demon on the shooters where he seemed to change into a different person. Especially when he started cursing for each enemy opponent she shoots down causing the others to wonder at first where the real Syrus was and where did the little doppelganger come from. By the end of the day they had played so much that they were famished but at the same time was tired so they all decided to call it a night not just because were tired but also because a member of staff came to them and informed them that they had to leave as they had to be back at their respected quarters before lights out. It appeared despite being a luxury cruise ship it follows the rules of a boarding school. As they headed to the deck where the accommodations where, their route was abuzz in conversation. Mostly from Mindy and Syrus.

"You really are terrifying do you know that" she was saying.

"What do you mean?"

"When you grip those wired gun controllers, you stop being so cute and you become a loud mouth miniature biker boy…but with glasses instead of muscles and tattoos."

"Wait really?" Syrus questioned as he is told the detail of his alternate ego on shooters. "Never was told it like that before."

The others smirked yet both Jasmine and Alexis eyed Mindy with amused curiosity.

"So your into biker boys huh?" Alexis joked. "I didn't know you find beer breath and bad body odour cute."

Mindy reacted quite comically and looked like she was going to vomit as if a mental picture of such an image appeared in her mind.

"What…ew…no yuck. There is no way that is happening. I wasn't saying it like that!"

The embarrassment on Mindy's face became redder as Jasmine laughed. The boys laughed too with Jaden laughing the loudest but he was stopped when Jasmine wrapped her arm around the back of his neck. For a moment it looked like they were bonding of sorts, even Yubel whistled causing Jaden to blush lightly but it turns out wasn't the case.

"You better not be making fun of my friend buster otherwise you won't be needing a punch machine to know when I am serious."

Alexis was about to intervene believing that Jasmine was taking it a bit far but to her surprise Jaden just simply turned his head faced her square in the face.

"Got it, I'll tell Alexis no more biker boy body odour jokes from now on otherwise its boxing time."

Not the reaction Jasmine wanted as she wanted to tease the 'D' rank but it did impress her. She then burst out laughing and patted him on the back.

"You know what, you're alright" she grinned as Jaden relaxed a little but then she grabbed him by the collar. "But seriously don't mock any of my mates, Lex included."

"Yes ma'am."

At least they won't turn into enemies Alexis thought with relief as in the past when boys try to be friendly with Jasmine or try to make a move on her, it didn't really end well for them. They then came to the end of the corridor with it connecting to another.

"Well our rooms are this way so see your guy's tomorrow" Alexis told them as the boys began to head the other way.

"Sure thing, see you girls later."

And with that they split with Jaden, Syrus and Bastian returning back to their rooms leaving the girls alone as they too headed back.

"Well today was a fun day. To think that there was someone who can match me at the punching machine" Jasmine boasted as they turned a corner.

"Yeah I'm surprised that he can keep pace, so you think he is boyfriend material."

"Mindy, seriously! Alexis groaned. "You have just met him today, rated him by that daft cute guy ranking of yours and now you are thinking of dating him."

"Not me, I mean for Jasmine."

"Whoa there hold the phone a moment, that is not what I meant!"

Soon Jasmine and Mindy got into one heck of a debate and Alexis wasn't that concerned as it was their usual when Mindy brings up a possible boyfriend option for Jasmine and it goes on until either one of them changes the subject.

"My choice for myself is that cute one, Bastian. Now he is dreamy."

"You said the same thing about the last guy."

" _And the argument goes on_ " Alexis thought as it went on again this time it was Mindy on the defensive as Jasmine went on and on with all the boys Mindy called dreamy but never actually went out or talked with any of them. It was hilarious to watch as they continued debating and at some points arguing. As they got closer to their destination, Alexis suddenly without warning collapsed onto her knees. Not because she was ill but she felt a huge rush went straight to her head causing her to stumble. Both Jasmine and Mindy stopped what they were doing and noticed that Alexis had fallen and in a panic they rushed to her to see if she was alright.

"Hey girl you ok" Jasmine asked as Alexis pulled herself up from the floor.

"Yeah I am fine. I think I need an early night" Alexis replied but unfortunately, that wasn't the truth and she knew it but had no choice but to lie to them as she brushed herself off. "Probably had too much fun at the arcade."

"Are you sure Lex. I was hoping we can hang out slumber party style like we did back when for old time's sake" Mindy confessed.

"Don't worry about me and besides we will have all the time we need to do that once we reach the academy" Alexis reassured her as she continued walking with the two of them following behind closely. "Also wait until you see the dorms main bathroom, it's the size of a hall size pool."

Mindy squealed when she heard about the pool sized bath with Jasmine asking if Alexis was joking but when she confirmed that wasn't, but only made Mindy more excited.

 **Back with the boys.**

"I'm starving" Syrus groaned as they got closer to their rooms but it turns out though the arcade was closer than the restaurants, it was still quite a walk.

"Look at it this way, at least you will be able to burn off that pizza" Bastian pointed out.

"Bastian, I think he already did that when he went full blown predator earlier today on the shooters" Jaden further commented. "Also on that note your hungry again?"

"I was already hungry after I finished the pizza."

Bastian and Jaden could only sweat drop as they finally reached their destination just in time it seems as members of the disciplinary committee were making a roll call with the new students who were there. It seemed that not all the of them went exploring and chose to stay in either their rooms or just remained in the near vicinity though some did have what appeared to be popcorn which made the three of them wonder if there was also a cinema on the ship.

"It seems that we are missing three students" one of the committee members declared. "Misawa, Truesdale and Yuki."

"Sir, we have just arrived" Bastian called out making the member look behind him to see the three of them arriving.

"Ah so it appears to be, good now we have a confirmed roll call" he stated while his partner made a cough.

"Alright listen up students. No one is to leave their rooms within the next hour and we expect lights out within the next hour as well. Any student caught during night hours will be met with full disciplinary penalties. Expulsion may also be expected!"

"Wow they really don't take things lightly" Jaden whispered to Syrus whilst making sure that he isn't caught doing so.

"You will also be expected to be ready to disembark from the ship when we arrive at the academy at zero-eight-thirty sharp" the D.C member also declared and looked around to see if the students have got the message. "Alright as you were and retire to your rooms."

With that being said the two committee members made their way from the area and out of sight down another corridor as the students began to do as instructed and retire for the evening.

"Well I guess I will see you guys in the morning" Jaden yawned all of a sudden.

"Looks like it, it seemed after today's events you really need some sleep and it is best we do so now as we may have to wake before seven tomorrow morning" Bastian pointed out.

"Yeah sounds like it" Syrus replied as he opened his and Bastian's room door. "See you in the morning Jay."

"Jay huh…well in that case, same to you Sy" Jaden grinned as Syrus gave him a thumbs up before disappearing into his accommodation before being followed by Bastian.

"See you tomorrow" was all Bastian said before closing the door after him.

Jaden then proceeded to enter his own room and once more yawned. His bag and decks were exactly where he left them and he strode to the bed., taking of his jacket as he did so.

"Man it's been a long day"

"It hasn't finished yet."

Jaden turned around and immediately froze as Yubel had made herself solid once more and closed the door behind her but it wasn't just that she was again solid but she also presented herself the same way like before as she began to seductively walk over.

"Now then, shall we continue were we left off?"

 **Duel Academy Cruise ship: (Trial) Student Sleeping Quarters (Stern) Room Ten**

Alexis stared out of her cabins window as the moonlight shined through it, she managed to get back after seeing her friends to their rooms next door without further fuss the Mindy did try and goad her into the slumber party idea but fortunately Jasmine was persuasive in getting Mindy to wait until after they arrive. Now she was alone and as much as the thought of a shower was preferable she knew that it would only delay it and she wanted the feeling gone now and there was only one way of dealing with it which she found after the disappearance of her brother when it started to manifest. Unbuttoning her jacket, she dumped it on the bed and not wasting anytime she headed for the door, gently opening it she first looked through the gap to see if there was a hall monitor in the corridor at one end before fully exiting the room whilst checking the other end. Seeing no-one there she then looked to the door opposite hers, there was no doubt that Zara is in and once she closed her own door she moved forwards to knock on it.

 **Duel Academy Cruise ship: (Trial) Student Sleeping Quarters (Stern) Room Eleven**

Zara had just exited her on-suite bathroom, wearing a loose bathrobe whilst drying her hair she moved to the bed with the intention of retiring for the night. The pizza box that she ordered was dumped on the table, she only had roughly three slices but maybe she eat another as a mid-night snake or in the morning but she wasn't really that fussed. She looked to the alarm clock on the bedside table and contemplated if she should put the alarm on. In the end she decided not too as she was what one would call an early bird so not having the alarm on wasn't a problem. Then she heard a knock on her door and she paused what she was doing. At first she wondered who it could be for only a second before realising exactly who it was. Chucking the towel to the floor, leaving her hair partially wet she moved to the door and opened it. Alexis stood there waiting for her to open the door, Zara then leaned on the door and stared at her and vice versa, Alexis stared back.

"Well, looks like the fourth time you will be needing me. Been months since the last time" Zara pointed out but Alexis was not exactly in the mood for a history lecture.

"Shut up, you knew exactly that this is happening" Alexis pointed out yet it wasn't aggressive.

"True but you brought this on yourself when you made that foolish attempt this morning."

Alexis had no comeback as ultimately Zara was right, if she didn't try to square up to Zara back at the duel centre she wouldn't be right where she is but after seeing the state Syrus was in because of his own sister, Alexis couldn't just not do nothing. And now here she is needing Zara's help for the fourth time and to her misfortune she also knew that it wouldn't be the last time either. Zara on the other had just waited patiently to see if the girl in front of her has a comeback but after seeing that Alexis didn't, she decided to see how Alexis wanted to do it.

"Should we do this in your room or mine?"

Alexis said nothing but looked to both ends of the corridor to see if it was still clear then looked to the doors that are her friend's rooms. It would be foolish to do anything in her room as they may hear something going on so it was clear that Zara's cabin is to be the safe bet. She then began to untuck her black sleeveless shirt from out of her skirt.

"Let's just try and keep it quiet" she then informed Zara who just smirked at her statement.

"That depends on how you react" Zara replied as she stepped back to allow Alexis entry as she moved to Zara's bed and remove her top completely. Looking down at her breasts she was embarrassed to find that her nipples have become hard. Looking back to Zara, she sees that with one hand she has undone her robe so that her front is fully visible to Alexis's eyes.

"Let's get started then" Zara stated as she closed the door.

 **Back with Jaden**

The next few minutes were a blur as after Yubel approached him, she without warning gently tackled him to the floor and now he was laying underneath a very aroused duel spirit. And at the same time, a part of his was enjoying it in a way while another part was panicking and trying to find a way to escape.

"Um…wasn't earlier enough. I mean c'mon let's just talk about it for a second" Jaden somewhat pleaded but Yubel ignored him and grabbed his hands, bringing them to her chest and Jaden's face turned a deeper shade of red as she placed his hands on her breasts.

"Now we won't be disturbed my king" she spoke softly as she then placed her own hands behind her and on his legs. "Let your worries go and relax, leave it to me" she spoke again and began to sway her hips on top of Jaden's groin causing him to gasp.

Her breathing was steady but soon the recognisable sound of lust can be heard with each breath as her movements started slowly before quickening to an equally steady rhythm. With his hands still on her breasts, Jaden's mind was turning into a battlefield as conflicted thoughts rampaged within.

" _Oh fuck this is happening; this is really happening. No calm down, calm down man and just…think some more unsexy thoughts. Yeah just think…oh god but this feels so good. No stop it Jaden, stop it. Stop thinking of her soft skin and…oh Jesus I think her nipples just hardened_ " his thoughts rambled as he then felt her hardness with his thumbs and as if a rebellious instinct took over. He fondled then causing Yubel to moan repeatedly, the fact that each moan was so soft and quiet also seemed to make the interaction more sensual. " _Goddamn it, why are you rubbing them. Oh I can feel it going to my head, I hate to say this but we need uncle Carl pronto. Oh it is starting feel good there…wait it's starting to feel good where_!?"

Gasping, he looked down to see that Yubel had stopped moving and has now raised herself of his groin but he noticed to his shock that her vagina was glistening, she was wet and her breathing betrayed how aroused she was. However, that wasn't the only betrayal he noticed as glancing further down as he stood up a little from the floor, he saw a familiar bulge and he deadpanned in reaction.

" _Again! My body betrays me again! Fuck my body is warm. It's like I am turning into a furnace_ " he thought and he indeed felt hot and for a moment he can even feel his heartbeat. " _I hope that was it otherwise I fear that we will end up crossing the line_."

He then hears Yubel move and either to his shock of horror, he sees Yubel untie his belt and zipper.

"Wait…please wait a moment" he gasped as Yubel grabbed the sides of his trouser and underwear and in one stroke, brought them down to his ankles. His member free of his clothing stood erect and despite the excitement he was feeling, he was sweat dropping like mad. "Oh fuck me!"

"Soon but I do not wish to rush this" Yubel cooed as she leaned down towards the erect member and gently took it into her hand. The moment she did so a new feeling rushed through Jaden as he gasped again. "My king, let me give you pleasure before you take me."

"What do you mean by that?" Jaden asked, confused by what she meant and within breaths but she didn't need to answer as he found out exactly what she meant. Within a second she took the tip into her mouth and began to massage it with her tongue. An electric sensation shook through Jaden's body as he moaned as he felt the new sensation echo within him and his mind just exploded further.

"Oh god…Yubel…it feels…" he breathed out but couldn't finished as Yubel then took the whole thing into her mouth and sucked harder. "Fuck!"

Unbeknownst to them both, a pair of 'what the fuck' expression eyes appeared out of Jaden's bag as it apparently slept in and didn't realise Jaden had returned until it was disturbed from its snooze by the sound of Yubel's lustful attack on Jaden. Rooted to the core it watched as its common sense was slowly starting to kick in. Jaden then felt something new, a feeling like something was building up within him. He knew exactly what it was and his body slowly slightly buckled a bit as the feeling grew greater and greater.

"Yubel, I think I am going to…" he breathed out and Yubel instantly stopped what she was doing. Confused he looked up and witnessed Yubel positioning herself on top again. This time with her opening directly above his dick. She then slowly rubbed the tip with her entrance and electricity sprang in them both.

"Jaden, take me now" Yubel practically begged as she began to tremble. "I have waited for years to become one with you my king, I cannot wait any longer. I can't, please. Enter me."

Jaden's senses were now gone as desire had taken hold as he slowly nodded and gave his approval. Seeing him acknowledge her request made Yubel's heart dance as she lowered herself further, his shaft slowly going in. Then without warning a loud chirp was heard and it can be translated as 'This has gone long enough. Step away from my new charge you fuck-brain!' as something brown shot itself from the bag and right into Yubel's startled face causing her to fall off Jaden completely. For a second Jaden was slow to react but once he sat up straight and saw the sight before him, he practically gawked. A winged brown fur ball was attacking Yubel on the face, not with claws but simply covering her face repeatedly every time she tries to push it away.

"What the...who the fu…ge…off me" she cried in-between charges as the fur ball was deliberately trying to stop her from crying out and attract attention from outside the room.

Jaden could only sit and watch as the fight went on as he tried to get a focus on the newcomer but the chirp it made before it interrupted Yubel was familiar. He then got his answer as the fur ball turned around and looked at him while using its back to shut Yubel up.

"Wait I recognise you, you're Winged Kuriboh aren't you?" he asked as the fur ball chirped in acknowledgement. "Well I guess it great to finally meet you, I'm Jaden."

Kuriboh chirped again and Jaden realised something.

"You already knew my name? Wait…I can understand you, I can understand you!?"

Kuriboh gave a happy chirp as Jaden grinned.

"Whoa that is so cool."

Kuriboh seemed happy to see that Jaden was thrilled by it but the fur ball knew that it wasn't time yet for pleasantries as Jaden now had to do something and so Kuriboh chirped again and this time it made Jaden confused.

"We'll talk more tomorrow but for now please go sort yourself out?" Jaden translated the chirp out loud. "What do you mean sort myself out?"

The fur ball gave him a look that spelt out 'seriously' and chirped again.

"Look down?" he repeated and within a second he did and realised finally what he meant as the desire that was built within him had now gone and his senses were back, along with his embarrassment. "Oh shit!"

He tried to get up but he was still wearing his underwear and trousers around his ankles and still has his shoes on. Promptly taking them off he also notices that his was still erect, the desire was now out of his brain but not his dick. So he headed to the cabin's bathroom but not before grabbing some pyjamas from his travel bag. He was noticed by Yubel who tried to protest but couldn't thanks to Kuriboh. As he enters he closes the door and turns on the shower.

"Well might as well finish it off" Jaden muttered to himself. "I doubt any unsexy thoughts will quell this down."

Back with Yubel, she managed to push Kuriboh off her and boy was she frustrated.

"Who the hell do you think you are you fucking winged rodent!" she bellowed and was answered back by swift chirping. "Fine I'll keep it down but seriously why the fuck did you butt in?"

Kuriboh made some more chirps and it looked like it was telling her off, turns out that is exactly what it was doing.

"He wasn't ready. He most certainly was!" Yubel argued only to be replied with more chirping. "Like hell you know when he is ready!"

The quiet argument went for a while until they both heard the bathroom door open and Jaden stepped out, looking refreshed and in his nightwear but to Yubel's sadness, he's excitement was also gone.

"Whelp it's been a long day so I going to call it a night" Jaden said with a sheepish grin on his face and rubbed the back of his head. "So…night-night."

Before Yubel could say anything, Jaden quickly moved to the bed and jumped in and much to Yubel's annoyance as once Jaden's head is on a pillow he is fast asleep. Floating over, Yubel looks and to her grief that is exactly what happened. Kuriboh on the other hand chirped in triumph with his chirp translated along the lines of 'all in a day's work' but before it could return to the deck it noticed Yubel had begun to change. Her wings were back and as she turned around it seemed that her private areas are no longer visible but what was visible was a face contorted with seething anger and pent up frustration. Kuriboh's features went from curiosity to bat-shit scared as Yubel loomed other it.

"I am going to beat you fucking senseless" Yubel growled through her teeth and Kuriboh chirped in reply 'bye-bye' and zoomed straight into the deck. "Come back here!" Yubel cried as she followed Kuriboh and disappeared into the deck.

Jaden however got up, turns out he wasn't asleep but instead pretended to fool Yubel. He looked to the bag where his decks are and sighed as he looked back on what had occurred earlier.

" _I really need to have a word with her about this, though not too harshly as she wasn't the only one in the wrong here_ " he thought as he laid back down on the bed. " _I should have been more vigilant about this but it seemed that she really wanted to do this with me for a long time_."

He yawned for a final time as he settled in.

" _I'll sort it out in the morning, for now it's time for sleep_."

Jaden finally went into a slumber, ready for tomorrow's challenges but once after has had a word with Yubel. Soon he will be setting foot at duel academy and the thought about it fuelled his dreams while in the deck, Yubel had finally caught up with the unfortunate Kuriboh.

 **To be continued!**

* * *

 **Ah finally I finished this chapter, funny that I started back in mid last year I only now finished it on the first month of 2020. Some updates, I am finally in Uni and doing well as well as started another fanfic called The Procyon Trilogy. It's in the Treasure Planet section in Movies and I have become a co-writer. First as a sort of co-writer for Antonio Ferrari which is what I mentioned before the chapter by offering suggestions that he can put in for his fanfic. It's called** _ **A Brits, a Yankee, a French and an Hun in Gallia**_ **and it is a Valkyria Chronicles/YouTuber Squire fanfic which I do recommend having a look. Despite Antonio not being good at English as he has informed me, he has in fact written it really well so please do take a moment to read it. Also I am now a co-writer for Lord Zeppelin's Storm Hawk fanfic,** _ **A Showdown in Atmos**_ **. A western styled fanfic which he has unfortunately paused but I am hoping he does get back into it soon in the future. I hope this chapter however was worth the wait.**

 **I should mention now that I will start chapter 4 as soon as possible but it will be next week as unfortunately something terrible happened this week that affect my and the group I was with for my first term at Uni. I won't go into too much detail but sadly a friend passed away over Christmas and we only received the word today. So we will be drinking to her memory tomorrow as she will be greatly missed.**

 **Okay now for the reviews.**

 _ **KingofthePhantomDragon**_ **: Well she is now in, the Disciplinary Chairman is here in the fanfic right early. Concerning her to be in the harem however is a bit much but I could put some fanservice here and there when her character is involved. Maybe she will be included but for now I don't know as I haven't looked that far ahead.**

 _ **Canadian Magus**_ **: Interesting. I will have to look at the deck so maybe in future chapters. That's all I can promise.**

 _ **Guest:**_ **Dark Magician Girl…I could but that might break Syrus's heart you know but we will see.**

 _ **Eldar Fanboy**_ **: Hope this chapter answers that!**

 _ **Thedarkpirateking**_ **: I hope it was worth the wait as this was a big chapter to write, hope I haven't rushed anything and that you enjoy this chapter also.**

 _ **Xerzo LotCN**_ **: The fate of the clown will be amusing to think about and as for Zara and Alexis, that will be explained further on. I will say that Alexis isn't really weak willed as she tries her hardest to avoid this situation but when it does, you can now see that she stubbornly takes it and not let it get to her. Get it done, move on and avoid future issues that could bring it up again. And with Zara…you haven't seen nothing YET!**

 _ **NinjaFang1331**_ **: I thank you for your support and understanding and will bring out more chapters as soon as possible.**

 **Now for a spoiler, chapter 4 will include a duel as promised and it will be better done than the one in the first chapter. So I will be watching the series again to keep it canon at best. Don't want to make too many changes though right now that statement is a little hypocritical. Lol**

 **And one more thing, SORRY ABOUT THE COCKTEASES as reading this chapter you would think you will see a full on sex theme but why rush it when anything could happen in future chapters, also I decided to keep the harem thing but when it happens is a big mystery. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I will get the next one started as soon as I can.**

 **See you for the next chapter!**


End file.
